


When in Rome

by CSM



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Kid Fic, famly fic, post 1X12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Lucy and Wyatt come back to the present to find out not only are they married, but they also have a 2 and half year old son, Nathaniel. Turns out being married is far more difficult than taking care of a toddler. Takes place Post 1x12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on twitter you would I have been talking about writing this fic for the past week or two, I'm having so much fun with, I hope you do as well. This is only my second Lyatt fic, I hope I do them justice.

“This is bad. This is real bad.” Rufus mutters repeatedly as Wyatt and Lucy trail behind him.

“We know Rufus.” They both respond tersely, the siren horns are blaring in the distance as they slip through an abandoned alleyway.

“He blew up a bus!” Rufus yells hysterical as he leaps over a fence wincing when he falls flat on his face. He scrambled to his feet just in time to see Wyatt hoist Lucy over the fence and then gracefully jumps over the fence. Despite Lucy’s protest the wound on Wyatt’s arm more of her concern, but Wyatt only nudges her towards the direction of the lifeboat

“We know, Rufus.” The two repeat both as breathless as he is.

“That’s not good.”Rufus repeats, he told his head to look at Lucy. “That’s not good right?”

Lucy bites her lip her eyes wild, her perfectly pinned hat has since been lost in the chaos and her brown hair is a mess of curls blowing in every direction.  Wyatt’s pinstripe coat is hanging off her frame slightly damn from her wet dress underneath after she taken a dive into the nearby lake. Wyatt is equally soaked his suspenders no longer on his shoulders but bouncing with every step he takes. He had since lost his own hat in the lake after he jumped in after Lucy to save her. The large blood stain on his forearm seems to be widening and Rufus knows that they need to get back to their time as soon as possible. Wyatt may not be fading yet but he will be.

Rufus is the only one that still has his entire costume and that’s only because he has been trying to stay out of sight, because yet again the 1920s was not too kind to him. Not that any of the times seem to be.

“That was a bus full of  _ people _ .” Lucy moans, “people who would have gone on to do who knows what. Buses weren’t  that well known in the 20s one blowing up would have made history. This is not good.” 

“I don’t think he was aiming for the bus though.” Rufus says thoughtfully  when the other two look at him incredulously, “he looked surprise as we did.”

“That’s because the asshole was aiming at  _ me _ and missed.” Wyatt scowls slowing down as they slip through the first set of trees, on their way to the Lifeboat. His breathing hard as he clutches his arm. The sounds of the sirens could no longer be heard.

“He shot the engine and the bus  _ blew _ up.” Rufus says with a dejected sigh. 

“And everyone died because back then buses didn’t have emergency exists there was only one door.” Lucy explains defeated. No matter how many times they do this alternating history will never sit well with her.

“How bad do you think this will be?” Wyatt asks wincing not at the thought of history changing but the gunshot wound on his bicep is throbbing in pain. The blood stain on his shirt spreading.

“Oh god we need to get you checked out.” Lucy moans her hands going to his arm, to look at it. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking you didn’t need to add gunshot wound on top of the pneumonia you are already fighting.” Wyatt growls wincing when she prods at the poorly tied strip of material.

“Yes but lifting me over the fence?” Lucy counters as she shivers the cold winter wind nips at her wet stockings, proving Wyatt’s point.

Wyatt only gives her a smug knowing look, she’s about to retort when the sound of the Lifeboat’s doors slides opening gives her pause.

“How about we put that on hold and get the hell out of here?” Rufus calls out to them already inside the Lifeboat.

Lucy sighs and quickly scrambles up and into the lifeboat. She bites her lip looking at Wyatt in concern as he moans softly, when she sees him struggling with his seatbelts she quickly leans forward and buckles him in, a small pained smirk graces Wyatt’s features, but she ignores the way her cheeks heat up at his look but the moment she looks at his arm she frowns, “how bad is it really?”

“Could be worse.” Wyatt grunts our in pain.

“Wyatt.” Lucy says with a sigh as she sits back and buckled herself in, part of her missing the way Wyatt usually does it. 

Wyatt placed his uninjured hand on her leg squeezing it gently, “Hey it’s not as bad as it looks, better than the other one.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t have to play surgeon again.” Rufus quips, breaking the moment. “You guys ready?”

When Lucy sneezes, Wyatt frowns, “definitely.”

The lifeboat begins to whirl to life accompanied by the familiar nauseating feeling Lucy assumes she will never get use to. It comes to an end as soon as it begins, when the door opens Lucy’s leaps into action. She unbuckles herself and then Wyatt with ease frowning at the way his eyes flutter close. 

“Wyatt needs a medic!” She yells out barely poking her head out of the lifeboat before she turns back to him. He nudges him gently, “hey hey stay with us.”

“Wyatt? You okay there buddy?” Rufus calls out in concern, already throwing an arm around Wyatt. 

When all three of them step out of the lifeboat and onto the platform they are greeted with a small group of medics complete with a gurney, the two large paramedics ease an almost unconscious Wyatt from Rufus and Lucy putting him onto the gurney. 

Lucy goes to follow them, but Rufus stops her, “you should change out of those wet clothes. I’ll go with him.” 

Lucy goes to protest, but ends up sneezing loudly, Rufus only grimaces knowingly at her in return, “I’m sure the trip was what made him pass out, he was fine before. And he wasn’t wrong, he’s been through worse.”

“Alright, I’ll be right there.” Lucy promises just as Agent Christopher greets them. 

“Jiya?” Rufus asks Agent Christopher expectantly, it’s on par with their regular routine but as the bus explosion Lucy gets why her friend is so anxious.

“She had to pick up Nathaniel.” Agent Christopher explains looking at Lucy instead of Rufus. Rufus briefly wonders why Jiya is being a chauffeur for Nate the grumpiest security guard mason industries has, but he sees Lucy’s worried look and points to the direction the medics took Wyatt, “I’ll go stay with Wyatt.”

“What the hell happened?” Agent Christopher asks Lucy expectantly.

“Flynn.” Lucy said with a tired sigh as she unbuttons Wyatt’s jacket wincing the way her thick wet winter dress clings to her skin. “He and Wyatt went at it in the middle of a relatively busy street. It happened so quickly one minute we were trying to figure out what the significance of 1934 Cleveland, Ohio but Wyatt had a shot and he took it but Flynn saw and then everything snowballed from there.”

Lucy tiredly explains how she fell into  a lake due to some of Flynn’s men running after them as she walks into one of the bathroom stalls to remove her wet clothes. Instead of seeing her old jeans and a tank top that she had worn before the jump, she sees an old hoodie that looks more like a men’s hoodie and multi coloured leggings.  She frowns in confusion but puts on the clothes nonetheless welcoming the warmth of the large warm hoodie. 

She sticks her hands into the deep pocket of the hoodie frowning when she pulls out a small plush stuffed lion which looks suspiciously like Simba from lion king.

She looks at Agent Christopher holding up the toy slightly confused but to her surprise Agent Christopher only smiles in recognition, “ah the infamous Po-Po. Nate will be happy you found it.”

“It’s simba.” Lucy says stupidly so utterly confused but before she can ask what exactly she’s missing the door to the women’s locker room open and a loud squeal pulls Lucy away from her thoughts.

“PoPo!” A small voice calls out in in excitement and before Lucy can react a small little boy no older than three comes running towards her at full speed, his clear blue eyes lighting up when he sees her. “Mommy its PoPo! You finded him!”

Before she can react though he climbs onto the small bench and then jumps into her arms. Lucy squeaks in surprise, but she catches her bearings fast enough to hold onto the toddler. 

_ Mommy? _

Familiar blue eyes stare back at her, messy light brown hair sticking up in all directions and an impish smile complete with two little dimples stare back at her and Lucy heart melts at the little face looking at her with such affection. 

“Hi.” He chirps happily at her leaning forward and kissing a surprised Lucy with wet lips then he smashes his nose against hers, which Lucy suspects suppose to be an Eskimo kiss she remembers doing that with Amy when they were kids. “Mommy Hi!”

He repeats little brow wrinkling when she doesn’t respond and she quickly forced a smile remembering the name Agent Christopher used earlier, “Hi Nate.”

That seems to have sufficed the toddler and he turns his attention back to ‘Popo’. Lucy looks across at Agent Christopher in alarm then at Jiya, who Nate came with.

“Sorry, your regular babysitter called me said she had an emergency so I went for him. All of his stuff are in my car.” Jiya explained but then trailed off at Lucy’s alarmed expression, “but you don’t know what I’m talking about do you?”

Lucy shakes her head mindful of the toddler in her hand who is looking at the adults with curious eyes. “Nate.”

She shakes her head at the two women both of whom eyes widen in understanding just as a little pudgy hand raises up and pats Lucy’s face to get her attention. “Mommy. I Nate!”

Lucy looks down at can’t help but smile, her mind is going a mile a minute trying to grasp yet another drastic change to her life, and she’s slowly trying  _ not to spiral “ _ that you are.”

“How about Jiya takes Nate to the cafeteria?” Agent Christopher offers looking at Jiya for help, “we can brief each other and…”

“No!” Nate protests when Jiya reaches for him he tightens his grip on Lucy, little face burying into her hoodie “no go.”

Jiya shrugs helplessly at Lucy. And Lucy sighs rubbing the toddlers back awkwardly hoping it offers him some kind of comfort. “It’s okay Nate.”

“Lucy.” 

Agent Christopher starts but then Nate pulls back and gently pats Lucy’s face again to gain her attention and Lucy finds herself unable to look anywhere but those blue eyes. Familiar blue eyes but she just can’t put her finger on where she knows them. “Mama!”

“Hi.” Lucy says with a smile at him wondering now if it’s just a game, but Nate looks at her with curious eyes.

“Where Daddy?”

“Oh boy.” Lucy remarks looking at the other two women panicked. 

_ Daddy _ . Obviously she knew there had to be one, she already can’t wrap her mind around the idea of a son, but a  _ daddy _ who clearly is very much apart of their lives might be one to many things for her. Who is he? Are they married? Is it Noah the sweet but very null surgeon?

“Nate, your dad is just with the doctor.” Jiya answers.

Lucy whips her head at Jiya’s words even more so at Agent Christopher’s wince, they can’t possibly mean

“Daddy have an owie?” Nate asks with concern turning to look at Lucy. 

“Lucy!” Rufus suddenly comes through the locker room looking slightly breathless, Lucy’s thoughts immediately jumping to the worst, “Wyatt’s asking for you. The doctor won’t let him leave unless someone takes him and apparently you’re his emergency contact? When did  _ that _ happen? You two holding out on me?”

“Ruff Ruff!” Nate calls out to Rufus in excitement  waving eagerly at him.

“Did that kid just  _ bark _ at me?” Rufus asks incredulously but waving weakly at Nate nonetheless.

“He still can’t say your name.” Jiya says with a frown her brow wrinkling in deep concern, she turns to Lucy horrified, “you guys really don’t know him?”

Lucy shakes her head shrugging her shoulders helplessly, she looks down at the toddler in question and Nate seems to realize they are talking about him looks at her and offers her a toothy smile dimples and all. “I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Is Mr. Logan ready to be discharged?” Agent Christopher asks taking charge. “It’s clear that a debriefing is necessary, but then you are free to go. I know you typically like Nate to keep his schedule”

“Right.” Lucy says suddenly a lost for words unsure what she’s supposed to do next.

“Wait. He’s _yours?”_ Rufus asks incredulously eyes widening looking from the toddler to an almost terrified looking Lucy. “ _How_...well I I obviously know _how,_ but _how?_ _Who?_ When?”

“All important questions, but how about we go meet Mr. Logan so we can just do this once.”

At the mention of Wyatt’s name Rufus looks at Nate then Lucy then back at Nate again, “ _ Wyatt?” _

Before Lucy can protest though Nate perks up and looks at Rufus questioning, “Daddy, owie?”

“Holy shit!” Rufus exclaims eyes widening comically.

“Shit!” Nate parrots back at which Jiya and Agent Christopher groan.

“I know nothing about kids, but I’m pretty sure  _ that  _ is not good.” Lucy says eyes wide as she looks down at Nate who giggles at her, almost like he  _ knows _ he said something bad. 

“He’s said worst.” Jiya says with a sheepish grin, “Wyatt’s fault of course. Watching the two of you try  _ not _ to curse has been entertaining. You guys are  _ terrible  _ it.”

“So it’s really Wyatt? He’s…” Lucy gulps as she looks down and Nate, “Wyatt’s the father.”

“Daddy?” Nate asks her curiously.

“Apparently.” Lucy responded with a dry laugh almost close to hysterics.

“Do you want me to take him?” Jiya offers taking a step towards her, but Nate refuses and burying his face into Lucy’s neck yet again.

“It’s fine. Let’s only have one hysterical Preston at a time.” Lucy says dryly clearly referring to herself as being the one that is hysterical. “Or is it Logan?”

“You hyphenated it actually.” Jiya offers much to Lucy’s horror.

“I was talking about  _ Nate _ .” Lucy says weakly.

“Okay, why don’t we go to Mr. Logan and we can fill each other in on what’s going on.” Agent Christopher suggestions ushering the small group out of the women’s locker room.

Rufus turns to Jiya, “we’re not married right?”

“No.” Jiya remarks dryly as Rufus sighs in relief. “Glad to know your thoughts on  _ that _ .” 

“Okay, people let’s deal with one couple crisis at a time please?” Agent Christopher chimes in cutting Rufus off before he could speak.

Lucy mutely follows them to the infirmary, Nate is content in her arms, his little eyes roaming around and the bright lights and various people as they past by. At least  _ someone  _  is calm.

She has a  _ kid _ . She and  _ Wyatt  _ have a kid. She’s  _ married _ to Wyatt. 

What the hell did that bus crash cause? She’s know Wyatt a little over 8 months. They kissed that one time in 1941. Sure, lately she’s been realizing her little crush on him might be a little bit more than that, but Wyatt...Wyatt has a wife, he has wife that he would very much like to get back.

Now she has to tell him not only did  _ that _ not change but that he has a son he doesn’t know about.  _ They  _ have a son. Hell they are now a  _ them. _

She needs a drink.

She looks down at Nate, who is now making Simba…no  _  Popo _ raw. Can she drink? Do mothers of toddlers drink?

She doesn’t know what to do with a  _ toddler _ , how old is he anyway, she should be his mother but she doesn’t even know. She’s beginning to spiral she knows it? But there is nothing she can do about it

She’s so  _ far  _ out of her element right now. She looks at the door to the infirmary and sighs and it’s just gonna get worse from here.

“Do you want a minute alone to talk to Wyatt first?” Agent Christopher asks softly with concern, “I can take Nate.”

“Yea he’s not having any of that.” Lucy says with a weak laugh, as Nathan grips the string of her hood the moment Denise takes a step towards gums with open arms, her kid is pretty perceptive it seems “is he always like this?”

“No, I think it’s just this time you guys were gone for longer than you normally are, and kids can tell when we’re stressed. My oldest use to do this, she just didn’t want to let go some days, and it was more because I was upset.”

Lucy only nods, unable to wrap her mind around the fact that Agent Christopher is giving her  _ parenting _ advice and what’s worse it’s something she actually  _ needs  _ now.

“Okay, I can do this.” Lucy says to herself, taking a deep breath before she walks into the small room. She looks down at Nate, “we got this right!”

“Popo?” Nate asks her confused holding up the lion and pressing it smack against Lucy’s lips, she’s certain she now has some it’s fur on her lips, “Popo, kiss Mama!”

Lucy can’t help but laugh after that and Nate only giggles in response, her nerves are still ever present but the tension in her body eases somewhat after that.

She pushes open the door and smiles in relief when she see Wyatt sitting on the bed, his arm bandaged in a sling no worse for wear other than the scowl on his face. 

“Lucy! They won’t let me leave unless someone took me home…” 

“Daddy!” Nate shouts in excitement much to Wyatt’s surprise and Lucy winces when Nate takes a nosedive for the bed. 

“Remember you gotta be careful.” Lucy reminds Nate gently surprising herself.

Once the toddler is somewhat stable on his legs and latches onto a surprise Wyatt’s good arm, Lucy looks at Wyatt sheepishly, “there may have been a  _ slight _ change to the timeline.”

“Did he just... _ slight?” _ Wyatt hisses at her looking at the her in horror. Nate is not at all deterred by Wyatt’s expression and expertly climbs onto Wyatt’s lap little sneaker glad feet pressing into Wyatt’s thighs. “Jess…”

But before Lucy has to answer  _ that _ painful question, Nate has decided that he is does not like  _ not _ having Wyatt’s attention, he takes Wyatt’s face in both of his little hands squishing them and pulling Wyatt’s face to look at him. Lucy has to bite her lip to hide her amusement, apparently their son means business. 

Oh god they have a  _ son _ .

“Daddy!” Nate chirps “hi.”

“Hi…” Wyatt squeaks out as best as he can with Nates hands on his cheeks.

“Nate...Nathaniel.” Lucy offers weakly, at the sound of his name Nate releases his hold on Wyatt’s face and turns his head to look at at Lucy.  He smiles at her toothily and Lucy’s heart melts all over again, but then turns back to Wyatt, deciding that he’s far more interesting than Lucy.

“That is  Grandpa Sherwin’s name.” Wyatt says thoughtfully, his eyes then widening in horror at a thought, “is he…”

“Mama!” Nate calls out cutting off Wyatt, he’s perched on one of Wyatt’s thighs little hands resting on Wyatt’s injured arm little frown on his face. “Daddy owie.”

“Ah I guess that’s why you’re my emergency contact?” Wyatt asks weakly his face pale as he makes the connections to the questions he was about to ask

“I see.” Lucy says to the toddler who is still waiting for her to response. Unsure how to address Wyatt or tell him that she’s more than  _ just _ his emergency contact.

“I make it better.” Nate declares and with the gentleness Lucy never thought possible of a toddler Nate leans forward pressing a soft kiss on Wyatt’s bandage.

“Oh.” Lucy gasps her hearts squeezing in affection for this little boy she doesn’t even know. When she has matching blue eyes staring back at her she now remembers why those blue eyes looked so familiar. 

Wyatt looks slightly befuddled, his has a loose grip on Nate with his good hand, meanwhile Nate is completely pleased with himself and plops his diaper glad bottom onto Wyatt’s lap looking at Lucy expectantly.

“Mama kiss.” Nate insists, just as Wyatt freezes.

“Oh no no.” Lucy says her voice strain, “you did a good job.”

“No. Mama kiss.” Nate insist, “Mama make it better.”

“Well we know where he got the bossiness from.” Wyatt jokes weakly. 

“Mama.” Nate calls out clearly annoyed at being ignored.

“And the impatience.” Lucy volleys back to Wyatt. 

“Mama!”

“Alright kid, I hear you.” Lucy grumbles to herself as she walks to the pair trying not to think about what she’s about to do because her toddler told her to do it, Nate smiles happily while Wyatt looks at her unsure.

“Lucy you don’t…” but Wyatt trails off when Lucy leans forward and presses her lips gently on the crisp white bandage, unable to look Wyatt in the eyes

“Well of all the ways I thought I’d interrupt you two, this definitely  was not on the list.” A familiar voice calls out full of amusement. 

Lucy pulls back, cheeks red as she glares at Rufus, before she can explain though Nate pipes up, “Mama makes Daddy owie betters.”

He says it so matter of fact but Rufus is still taken back, “Well can’t argue with toddler logic.”

He grunts loudly in pain when Jiya elbows him in the side. Agent Christopher takes a step into the hospital room and looks at Wyatt and Lucy in concern, “how are you feeling Mr. Logan?”

“I’d like to know what the fuck is going on.” Wyatt grumbles.

Lucy winces at Wyatt’s language and looks down at Nate who to her surprise is looking at her with wide eyes, he couldn’t possible  _ know _ that’s not a good word, but she’s even more surprised when Nate raises his little hand and slaps it over Wyatt’s mouth, “Daddy bad word!”

Rufus snorts unable to keep his laughter at bay and this time Lucy doesn’t stop herself from giggling at Wyatt’s incredulous expression she shrug her shoulders, “he’s not wrong.”

“Well it seems like Nathaniel has caught you up to speed.” Agent Christopher  _ jokes _ and Lucy knows immediately Wyatt is not impressed.

“Wyatt and I have only know each other for 8 months.” Lucy says that one statement sobering the entire room, except for Nate who is currently playing with his lion “roaring” loudly to himself.

“You’ve been working with Mason Industries for 8 months, but  the two of you have been married for 4 years.” Agent Christopher informs them gently.

“ _ Married?”  _ Wyatt staggers, his grip on Nate loosening, but toddler has a firm grip on Wyatt’s undershirt.

“I didn’t get around to that part yet,” Lucy says sheepishly at the rest of the group, unable to look across at Wyatt, not ready to see his reaction to  _ that  _ particular detail.

“What about Jessica?” Wyatt blurts out, his voice eager, and Lucy knows that Jessica died  _ five _ years ago. 

“Your ex?” Jiya says in confusion she and Agent Christopher completely missing the significance, “what about her?”

“In our timeline, Wyatt was married to Jessica.” Rufus explains, casting a nervous glance at both Lucy and Wyatt.

“Is she...is she still alive?” What asks hopefully.

“I’m sorry Wyatt.” Agent Christopher began slowly, “Jessica died three years ago, according to your files it was a car accident.”

“I don’t understand. She still died?” Wyatt asks helplessly, “when did we get divorced? 

“About 7 years ago or so, I think you and Lucy met a year later when you were hired to be her bodyguard.” Agent Christopher explains.

“Bodyguard?” Lucy and Wyatt exclaim at the same time.

“Was I still a teacher at Stanford? Why would I need a bodyguard?” Lucy asks utterly confused, how could that bus crash cause  _ this _ much change in both their lives?

“Yes but you had issues with violent students a stalker I believe and the university hired Mr. Logan, as he was ex-delta force.”

“What I want to know is how can time travel affect us this drastically? I mean so directly? It’s one thing if people in our lives change or don’t exist.” Lucy asks incredulously her hand tightening around her locket, she looks at Nate who seems to have sense the seriousness of the conversation and sits quietly on Wyatt’s lap but his little eyes still trained on Lucy, “but a whole other person? A  _ child _ was added to our lives, while we were 80 years in the past?  _ How _ ?”

“You guys were meant to be on the lifeboat in this timeline as much as that one?” Rufus offers weakly.

“I can do research.” Jiya offers, “I’ll look into the dates see what was different, if you can give me a run down if your other timeline?”

Rufus shakes his head, “there are too many variables, the bus that exploded there were  _ twenty _ people on it there could be numerous reasons, it would be difficult to figure out how Wyatt ended up in San Francisco years before he was suppose, and Lucy did you even had an issue with a student like that?”

Lucy shakes her head, “the most dangerous thing in my career has been  _ this _ . Maybe Jessica is the connection?”

Wyatt looks up at her with confusion, “what do you mean?”

“In our timeline Jessica died  _ five _ years.” Lucy’s says slowly, “but here she died three years ago a car accident not a murder, what changed?”

“I don’t know Lucy, I can’t exactly ask her can I?” Wyatt growls.

“Well I don’t know anymore than you do Wyatt.” Lucy all but snaps back. “It was just a question.” 

She looks down to see that Nate is watching them closely is blue eyes shifting from Wyatt to Lucy and back,  little teeth sinking into his lower lip and Lucy wonders if he can pick up on the tension as well.

“Okay, I know this is a lot for both of you to take in.” Agent Christopher raises her hands, “why don’t you two take Nathaniel home, in the meantime Jiya will start looking into the names of the people who were on that bus. Maybe Lucy might recognize one of the names or something we can go on. For now the two of you need to just go home.”

“Um, where is home exactly?” Lucy asks tiredly, yet again she finds herself going back to an unfamiliar place she apparently calls home. 

She contemplated calling her mother, even just going there but then she feels the brush a soft stuff lion and a gentle tug of her sweatshirt and she remembers exactly why she  _ can’t _ just go to her mother’s house. There is a whole other person now, relying on her, relying on her  _ and  _ Wyatt.

“Should be in the GPS.” Wyatt points out, “I usually just set my truck to that….do I have my truck?”

“Do the two of you want to stay in spare rooms that are set up here?” Agent Christopher asks with concern immediately noting how much more subdue both Wyatt and Lucy have become.

The offer is tempting, but Lucy and Wyatt look across at each other at the same time then down at Nate who is now trying to crawl into Lucy’s arms.

“No, like you said we...the other us... _ parent _ us would want to keep Nate on a schedule and it’s better that he’s in familiar surroundings, right?” Lucy asks slightly unsure looking at Wyatt who only shrugs.

“Why don’t I take you two your car?” Jiya offers, she grabs Rufus’s arm squeezing it gently, “I’m sure all of you could use some rest.”

When neither Lucy or Wyatt make a move to leave, Rufus pauses looking at the two in concern, “are you two gonna be okay?”

That seems to pull Lucy from her thoughts and she steps away from the gurney her hold on Nate tightening, she looks at Wyatt, who winces as he slides off the gurney, his arm still in a sling, “you're allowed to leave right?”

Wyatt rolls his eyes in response, “only if you take me.”

Lucy’s eyes widen comically at his words and Wyatt huffs, sending a glare at Rufus who releases a snort behind them, “you know what I mean. I just need to change out of these stupid clothes and get my clothes, Wait is that my Rangers hoodie?”

Lucy looks down at her hoodie and shrugs, “guess other me stole it?”

Wyatt eyes linger her a little longer than normal but he does not respond to her comment, instead holds the door for her as everyone else had already begun to filter out, “let’s go.”

To their surprise though Nate perks up at his words and suddenly claps loudly, “chop chop!”

To Lucy’s great surprise Wyatt laughs loudly at the toddlers words, and offers Nate a high five which the toddler enthusiastically returns almost knocking Lucy out in the process, at Lucy’s questioning look Wyatt grins sheepishly 

“My grandpa Sherwin always use to say that, whenever I was running late for school. He’d stand at the front door yelling for me to hurry up and then always end with chop chop. I always thought it was so dorky.”

“It stayed with you though.” Lucy says with a smile, “Nate likes it.”

Wyatt chuckles, “for now.”

They lapse into silence as they make their way toward the men’s locker room, Lucy’s heart feels as heavy as the toddler in her arms. She looks across at Wyatt with uncertainty, “we can more than handle this right?”

“We faces Nazi, survived the Alamo, serial killers, a toddler should be a piece of cake.” Despite his words though Wyatt is clearly not convinced.

Lucy looks down at Nate who only smiles widely at her in return, almost as though he knows they are talking about him, “two against one?”

Wyatt only laughs in return, “piece of cake.”

“Right.” Lucy trails off as he disappears into the locker room after Rufus.

“You have this crazy detailed list of all the stuff her likes and his schedule his foods, everything basically. That you sent to me a few weeks ago when Rufus and I babysat for a week.” Jiya chimes in looking st Lucy sympathetically, despite the fact that she’s talking to Lucy her entire attention is focused on Nate as she tickles the toddler who burst into a fit of giggles. “I’ll send you a copy of the document.”

“Oh right. Good. Yes.” Lucy says slightly overwhelmed at the thought, “you guys watched him for an entire week? Where were Wyatt and I? We clearly weren’t jumping through time.”

Jiya only laughs in response, “your anniversary. Wyatt insisted on going on somewhere hot. You guys went to Hawaii.”

“Fancy.” Lucy says with a short whistle.

“It’s where you had your honeymoon, it was a second honeymoon.” Jiya informs her eyes twinkling  and Lucy realizes the other woman is far too entertained by their reactions to all these new timeline things.

“Honeymoon.” Lucy repeats, right because she is married to Wyatt

  
She and Wyatt are  _ married _ , why does she suddenly feel like taking care of a toddler would be easier than dealing with  _ that  _ particular elephant. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank you so much for the response to this fic! I was never expecting so many people to love it as much as I love writing it. Thanks to everyone that left a kudos, a comment and sent me a message on twitter it means alot to me

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Wyatt asks again, peering up at the large two storey Victorian manor from the passenger seat. 

“You insisted on ignoring the address we have logged in as HOME in the GPS and to put in the address Jiya sent. Which by the way was the same address. This is the place.” Lucy replies shortly her annoyance at his backseat driving while  _ she _ drove still clear, and Wyatt knows from experience her patience is wearing thin at the moment, but given that throughout the ride she chats with Nate happily, Wyatt knows her patience is only wearing thin on  _ him _ .

The house in question is  _ huge,  _ well huge for Wyatt’s standards given the fact that he’s lived in a one bedroom apartment for as long as he can remember _ “  _ why would someone need so much space?”

“A person may not, but a family would.” Lucy says pointedly and Wyatt is reminded exactly the state his life is, “This house is  _ beautiful _ . I always wanted to live in one of these when I was a little girl. Did you know the San Francisco Victorian Homes dates back as far as the 1850s while the Queen reigned and they stopped building them when Queen Victoria died in 1901. There are only a few  of them still standing other than the famous ones by Alamo Square Park.”

Wyatt fights back a smile at the mini history lesson,  _ of course  _ there would be a story behind this house... _ their  _ house. When Nate whines loudly in the background reminding them that he is still there and very much wants  _ out  _ of his car seat. He looks at Lucy in amusement, “c’mon Professor let’s put the history lesson on pause, the native is getting restless.”

“Wyatt!” Lucy reprimands as she shits off the engine, but Wyatt can see the twinkle in her eyes and the way a smile tugs at the corner of her lips, “don’t call him that.”

They both turn to the back seat to look at Nate who is peering at them curiously but when he realizes he has  _ both _ of their attention he stretches his small arms towards them, “Mama wanna go!”

“You heard the boy.” Wyatt says wincing when Nate goes up an octave Wyatt never thought could be capable from a little body.

She hops out of the car grabbing her handbag before she  makes her way to the back seat to unbuckle their whiny son. She tries to carry him but the moment he is out of the car Nate squirms his way out of Lucy’s hands and starts running.

“Nathaniel! No!” Lucy call out in horror, but he continues to run, Lucy hot on his heels. Wyatt has his hand on the roof of the SUV watching in amusement as they run around each other in circles on the small front lawn.

“He thinks it’s a game Lucy.” Wyatt calls out unable to hold back his laughter. 

He watches as Lucy tries to grab Nate, but her foot twists and she goes tumbling to the ground with a short yelp. Wyatt winces he’s seen her take much harder falls so he’s sure it’s nothing to worry about. Nate though comes to a stop, he looks at Lucy with a frown and runs towards her. Wyatt watches has he stoops next to her head, little arms resting on his knees and he peers down at Lucy with concern. 

“Mama, owie, again?” Her asks her with concern and Wyatt snorts in response, even their kid knows how clumsy she is. 

“I’m okay.” Lucy says with a groan but she grunts loudly when Nate clampers onto her, his diaper clad bottom landing on her chest with a soft grunt. 

“You okay there, Lucy?” Wyatt asks teasingly Nate’s diaper bag over his good shoulder as he makes his way over to the pair.

“I makes Mama better.” Nate declares just before he leans forward and kisses Lucy smack on the lips

“Why do I think that’s a normal occurance for us but  _ not _ because of the toddler?” Wyatt quips holding out a hand for Lucy to pull both her and Nate to their feet, the toddler still in her arms. 

Lucy though only scowls at Wyatt in return, “he could have ran into the road, Wyatt.”

And sure enough as she says that a car comes zooming by, Wyatt frowns in horror, he had not even considered the fact that Nate might just run into the road, he just assumed the toddler would know, which is pretty ridiculous expectation for a two year old.

“I didn’t even...I didn’t think about that.” Wyatt says meekly.

“I know, there are a  _ lot _ of things we aren’t going to know.” Lucy placates, sighing softly her forehead resting against Nate’s her breathing laboured more due to her fall no doubt.

“You, little man.” She says her voice stern as she looks Nate in the eye, his little mouth wide in surprise and he seems to familiar with that tone, as his little back straightens. Lucy points to the road then Nate, “You’re not to go in the road. No.”

“Lucy I hardly thing he can understand….”

“Nate no go.” Nate parrots, cutting off Wyatt.

Wyatt’s jaw drops and Lucy only smiles proudly, “He’s a smart kid.”

“Well you are his mother.” Wyatt says matter of factly , smiling when he sees the small blush gracing Lucy’s cheeks just before she turns and heads towards the front door.

As soon as they enter the house Nate begins to squirm in Lucy’s arms and the moment his feet lands on the floor he plops onto his bottom and rids himself of his Velcro sneakers running off into another room.

“We should probably follow him?” Lucy asks in alarm as she quickly toes off her on sneakers and runs after Nate calling his name.

Wyatt shakes his head at the matching pairs of sneakers laying in a haphazard pile in the  _ middle  _  of the foyer and briefly wonder if the it’s genetics. He toes off his own sneakers putting it under the small cubby at the side and grabs the other two pairs of sneakers placing them next to his own. 

The three sets of sneakers, all three of different sizes, lying neatly next to each other gives him pause, on either side of the sneakers are random pairs of high heels and more tiny little shoes. 

When he and Jess were married they talked about kids fleetingly, Jess wanted kids right away but he was not ready to settle down quite yet. After she died, he never entertained the idea, hell even the idea of sharing his space was another woman seemed like a foreign concept to him. 

Yet here he is staring at the sight of a red high heel tossed into one of his boots a toy car resting in the sole of his slippers. There are lipsticks in the small bowl that should holds keys. This nook of this house shows that a  _ family _ lives in it, it glaringly shows that  _ he _ has a family now. 

And the most terrifying thing of it all is the fact that all of this does  _ not _ terrify him as much as it should. 

He shakes his head pulling himself out of his thoughts just as he empties his pockets. He pauses when he sees an unfamiliar silver band mixed with his house keys phone and wallet. 

He peers at the the band, much slimmer than his last wedding ring, he peers at closely and sees the tint engraving on the inside “ _ our love is timeless _ ” he smiles softly just as a loud squeal followed by Lucy’s panicked voice calls out to him.

“Wyatt a little help here!”

He follows the sound of their voices his eyes taking in the large walls, covered in old paintings and portraits, random bits of art that entirely screams Lucy.

When he gets to the living room he’s greeted by the sight of Nate running around the large room in only his diapers, full of mischievous laughter. Lucy is trying to corner him, his clothes in her hand but with no luck.

In the middle of the living room is the largest flat screen Wyatt has ever seen perched above the fireplace. Two matching speaks, flank it on either side. There are numerous large leather sofas, sofas that Nate is now expertly climbing onto and then jumping to another each time Lucy gets anywhere closer to him. 

Wyatt also notes almost all the knickknacks they do have in the living room are perched high on the shelves the others left bare. When Nate jumps onto the coffee table little arms flailing he knows exactly why.

Nate is just about to do a nose dive for the floor and Wyatt scoops him up with his good arm as Nate squeals in excitement.

“Wyatt your arm.” Lucy says breathlessly as she collapses onto the couch breathing heavily.

“What the hell happened?” Wyatt asks in alarm depositing the squirming toddler into Lucy’s arms.

“He just start stripping!” Lucy exclaims, Nate seems to have tired himself out, because instead of running from her again he only turns around laying on Lucy’s chest and snuggles up against her, and Wyatt can see all the fight leaves her as Lucy practically preens at the way Nate snuggles into her. Her early annoyance seemingly disappearing with one sigh from the toddler. 

“He’s a boy.”  Wyatt says dryly, he takes a seat on the opposite end of couch sighing as he sinks into the cushions. His left arm throbbing in pain 

Lucy fingers slowly run up and down Nate’s back, his little face is squished against her, his eyes fluttering close. She rolls her eyes at his comment but then frowns noticing how much calmer Nate suddenly got, “is he asleep?”

“He’s getting there.” Wyatt whispers back, peering at Nate whose little fingers loosen their hold on Lucy’s hoodie as he nods off. “It’s almost 8 it’s probably way past his bedtime.”

“Do we wait till he’s asleep before moving him?” Lucy whispers back the panic in her voice rising with each question she asks, “what about brushing his teeth and pajamas? Wyatt how are we supposed to take care of a two year old?”

Wyatt shrugs his shoulders, “google?”

Lucy snorts, “I’m being serious!”

“What? You don’t think other first time parents aren’t doing the exact same thing?” Wyatt counters.

His words give her pause but then she throws back her head against the sofa cushion and sighs, “maybe I should call my mother.”

Wyatt cringes at the thought, “why don’t we figure out this life we have here on our own before we start interacting with anyone else?”

“Yea, you’re probably right. We’d less likely to mess up if we actually know our own story.” Lucy concedes, she looks down at Nate but only sees the top of his head, “is he out for the count?”

Wyatt leans forward peer at the toddler who seems completely blissed out, “he’s out. I’ll be honest with you, I thought it was going to be harder than this.”

“Wyatt, I was the one running around after him!” Lucy says with a laugh, “besides who knows what he did by the babysitter they probably tired him out. I don’t think for a minute it will be this easy all the time.”

“You were running after him for like five second Lucy.” Wyatt counters with a laugh, but then winces when his arm brushes against the back of the couch.

Lucy frowns in concern, she goes to reach for him but then remembers the sleeping toddler, “are you okay?”

“Yea just a little sore.” Wyatt promises.

Lucy nods her gaze wandering around the living room, “it’s a nice place.”

“Yea.” Wyatt murmurs in agreement his eyes fluttering closed and the day’s events catching up with him.

A few moments later he feels the barest touch against his cheek Lucy voice soft next to his head. He wonders for a brief moment if he dreamt it all until he opens his eyes and is greeted with the unfamiliar surroundings of his and Lucy’s house. Her familiar concerned face calms his beating heart almost immediately,

“Why don’t you head up stairs? It’s the first door on your left.”  She explains her voice soft, and that’s when Wyatt notices the lack of Nate in her arms but instead she has a baby monitor in her hand. 

Wyatt rubs the sleep out of his eyes and shakes his head, “I’ll just sleep here, do you know where we would keep the blankets and stuff?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you can’t sleep on the couch with your arm in a sling.” Lucy protests.

Wyatt only grunts in response and pulls himself to his feet, his arm throbbing more that before.“Is there a guest room in this massive house?”

“Kinda.” Lucy says sheepishly, “there is an office which also has a sofa, and the guest room, is more like a junk room. There may be a bed in there  _ somewhere _ ..Also, the nursery which looks like Toys R Us exploded in it. Look just take the bed.”

“Why are there so many bedrooms?” Wyatt grumbles as he follows Lucy up the staircase to the upper floor, deciding he’s too exhausted to argue with her.  

He walks along the stairs, the family portraits along the wall of the stairs giving him pause. The first one is of a newborn Nate, sleeping on a pillow, light brown hair sticking up in every direction, it’s adorable.

“I know. Kid’s pretty cute.” Lucy says she tries to sound nonchalant but Wyatt can hear it in her tone the pure affection she already has for the toddler.

The next picture is a family portrait three different pictures of various sizes in one large frame. The first one is the picture perfect image Lucy has Nate in her arms her brown hair is curled around her faces red lipstick standing out, and Wyatt and Nate are in matching light blue shirts all three of them are smiling at the camera. The next picture Nate has a large red lipstick kiss on his forehead, and Wyatt has one on his cheek, Lucy and Wyatt are laughing, but Nate’s nose is wrinkled as he rubs his cheek. The last one, is even more disarray that the other Nate is sitting on Wyatt’s shoulders or at least he was but half of his body is stretched out to grab Lucy whose eyes are wide in surprise, Nate’s bottom is in Wyatt’s face the entire picture is utter chaos. 

“That’s one my favourite.” Lucy admits softly, “I mean we clearly didn’t take it, but I think it really captures…”

“Happiness.” Wyatt concludes softly, “it shows that we’re happy.”

“Yea.” Lucy admits, her eyes trained on on the picture Wyatt tries to catch her eyes but her eyes only wander along to the other pictures.

“Oh.” Wyatt says softly his eyes landing on the largest frame. Lucy is is a flowing white dress her hair in curls down her back longer than Wyatt has ever seen.

“That’s the kind of dress I would have chosen.” Lucy says thoughtfully but the looks slightly out put by that.

“That’s good though, shows that you’re still you.” Wyatt points out. When she looks at him curiously he continues pointing at their wedding picture , “I just mean these two people they lived different lives than we did, been through different things and I wondered if we were completely different from them but something small and insignificant like the wedding dress you imagined for yourself it’s still there. So the Lucy you are was still there in that woman.”

“I didn’t think about it like that.” Lucy finally turns to look at him a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, “When I lost my sister, and I realized I was the only person who has memories of her, it meant everything about her everything that makes her who she was it only lives on in my memory. I wondered briefly about what the other me was like without a sister. But then I realized it didn’t matter, because I was still me and I just have to learn to live to adjust to this new life.”

She doesn’t voice it but Wyatt knows immediately what she’s referring to, he takes her hand stopping her from walking away, “No, you can’t think like that. We will get your sister back, we stop Flynn we stop Rittenhouse then we get back your sister. That’s the plan.”

Lucy sighs gesturing to their family pictures that little the wall, “there is so much at stake now, Wyatt. It was naive of me to think I could just get Amy back and everything would go back to normal. There is no more normal.”

“I refuse to believe that. None of this is  _ real _ .” Wyatt gesture to the entire house, but he knows immediately that was he wrong thing to say when Lucy pulls away. “Lucy I didn’t mean…”

“No you’re right. It’s not real we didn’t live these lives we aren’t these people. I mean we could come back and it could all be gone anyway. So what’s the point right?”

She tries to sound aloof, but the way her eyes linger on a candid of her and Nate, Wyatt knows it’s anything but. This, this is different for Lucy’s different than when she came back and found herself with a fiancé. A fiancé she didn’t love but she  _ still _ tried to give him a chance, it’s not about chance with Lucy now. She’s attached now and Wyatt is afraid that if he gets attached as well he wouldn’t be able to let it go either. 

Lucy disappears into the first door, never waiting for Wyatt to continue. He follows her mutely, his entire body is aching now, he so tired now, not only did the day’s events have caught up with him but this  _ life  _ he was suddenly thrust into is all too much at once and Wyatt just wants to  _ sleep _ .

When he steps into the master bedroom he wants against pauses, as much as he insist this life isn’t theirs each room in this house seems to scream at him how far from the truth he really is. 

The room is large, much larger than he was anticipating there is a large king size bed in the center. The sheets are undone, rumpled and well slept in. There are two chest of drawers on opposite sides of the room, one is neatly packed, very few items rest on the top, there is a small picture frame  in the back that he can’t see from his vantage point next to the frame is a baseball hat, his  _ favourite  _ well worn baseball hat.  On the opposite side is the other chest of drawers that’s the complete opposite of the other, drawers are yanked open clothes are hanging from the corners. There is a bra resting on the top of all the various makeup and perfumes littering the top.  Another bra is hanging from the corner of the mirror attached to the chest of drawers. 

The entire thing just screams Lucy, messy and disarray Lucy, but as he takes in the rest of the room, he notices his sneakers in the corner.  A silly football alarm clock that he had gotten from his Grandpa Sherwin when he was 10, rests on the side table next to the bed. There is picture of a sunset, that he does not recognize but it’s something he would have put in his bedroom and he realizes as much as some things clearly point to Lucy there are so many things that are clearly all him.

The scary part is that all of it just  _ fits _ his stuff with Lucy’s just works he’s slowly beginning to realize he no longer knows what’s real vs not real anymore.

Lucy comes out of one of the doors in the bedroom, and his breath catches in his throat. She’s wearing these little white shorts with gold golf balls with wings, but it’s not that what captures his attention it’s the long expanse of cream white legs. He’s never seen her in such little bit of clothes before, not even when they were forced to share that tiny cot when they met Bonnie and Clyde a few weeks ago.  She’s wearing a large t-shirt that’s almost falling off her frame. 

When Wyatt catches himself he quickly looks away, hoping  _ Lucy  _ did not catch him watching her.

“Do you need help?” Lucy asks gesturing to his arm that’s still on the sling. 

He’d end up leaving on the 20s suit on, deciding that it wasn’t worth the effort at the time, but he’s still wearing his undershirt some parts of it covered in dried blood.

“Can you help get the shirt off, please?” He asks when she takes a step towards him, his breath catching when her fingers just barely grazing against his torso.  Their eyes meet briefly while her hands rest against his stomach, before she shakes her head, breaking the moment, and quickly helps him out of the shirt.

She looks at his pants, but stops and takes a step back, “You’re good?”

“I’m good.” He echoes uncomfortably  before he clears his throat quickling making his way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he walks back into the bedroom, to see Lucy lying in bed the baby monitor in her hand as she fiddles with one of the knobs until the static sound echos in the room and Wyatt can hear soft snoring filtering in.

“I wasn’t sure if we still used this, he sleeps in the tiniest bed I’ve ever seen, but he can get out if he needs us.” Lucy says as she puts the the monitor on her bed side table. She sighs as she lays back on the bed, her eyes move to Wyatt and she frowns at him, “where’s your sling?”

“Bathroom, I can’t sleep with that thing. It was only a few stitches anyway.” Wyatt explains as he climbs onto his side of the bed. He shifts towards the center of the bed, ensuring his injured arm can rest comfortably. He looks to the other side and realizes there is still a large expanse if space between him and Lucy. “It’s bigger than the bed in 1934.”

When Lucy says nothing in response Wyatt sighs, “I’m sorry about what I said about this not being real.”

“It’s like what you said about Noah. You said that that I should cut him loose cause it wasn’t real and he deserved to be with the person he’s meant to be with.” Lucy counters 

“Yes and I meant what I said about that but  _ this _ is different.” Wyatt insists and it is, he and Lucy aren’t strangers, he’s really not sure what they before all of this happened certainly not now, he knows what they are  _ suppose _ to be but he’s unsure what he  _ wants  _ them to be.

“Because we know each other.” Lucy explains usually she’s such an easy book to read but now she entirely closed off and Wyatt just wished he knew what she was thinking.

“We more than just  _ know _ each other, Lucy.” Wyatt said turning his head to look at her, and he can see she has turned on her side to face him, her hand tucked under her chin and her legs curled up to her chest, she looks far smaller than she normally does. “And Nathaniel.” 

“Nate.” Lucy says fondly a smile blossoming on her lips.

“ _ He  _ makes in different.” Wyatt insists, “look if when we came back and you and that Noah guy had a kid I would have told you the same thing I did before. If nothing's there cut the guy loose but be there for the kid.  _ This _ is different  _ we _ are different.”

“Because there is  _ not  _ nothing here.” Lucy says softly, her brown eyes piercing into his.

“That’s a double negative, professor.” Wyatt jokes not only trying to defuse the tension but trying to avoid her unasked question. When Lucy sees right through his tactics and looks him square in the eye Wyatt sighs and nods, “because there is  _ something _ . I just don’t know what it is.”

Lucy pauses for a brief moment before murmurs a soft sigh in agreement. “Okay.”

“Lucy…” Wyatt calls out going to reach for her, but Lucy only rolls over her back toward him inching closer to the edge of  bed.

“Goodnight Wyatt.” 

“Goodnight.” Wyatt echoes with a soft sigh before her  closes his eyes the day’s events finally catching up with him.

 

* * *

 

He wakes to sunlight in his eyes, he frowns wondering how that’s possible when the only window in his bedroom is on the opposite side of the room. But that’s not his biggest concern, he feels the flutter of hair tickling under his nose, his senses overtaken by the smell of coconuts, old books and  something distinctively  _ Lucy.  _

That’s when he comes aware of the rest of his body, he can feel a warm weight resting on his chest, soft curves present against his torso, a slim long leg is wedged between his, a knee knocking against inner thigh. His entire body heats up at the feel of Lucy’s skin against his own, Lucy is none the wiser as she continues to snore softly on his chest.

He should pull away from her, get himself out of his predicament before she wakes, but for someone so tiny she has a firm grip on his torso, practically hugging him like a koala. 

When she starts to shift in her sleep, he slowly begins to countdown all the horrific things they have seen in the last few month, willing his body to calm down. 

He knows the moment Lucy wakes when her entire body tenses, and her even breathing stops. She loosens her grip on him slightly, and then ever so slightly races her head off his chest to look at him, when their eyes meet she yells in surprise, she obvious thought he was still asleep, “Sorry.  I guess I got cold in the night.”

But when she tries to roll away from him, his curls his arm that’s tucked under her and pull her closer to him, preventing her from moving. She gives out a soft squeak her eyes wide when she looks at him.

“Don’t move.” Wyatt says he voice rough with sleep but so much more, she slides up his body, their heads now mere inches part. “Don’t move.”

He repeats it again unsure how to voice what he’s thinking, unable to form the words that seem to be clattering in is overly cluttered brain.

“Oh.” She says full of realization, almost like she knows what he  _ wants _ to say but he just can’t, “Wyatt.”

“Lucy…” but before he can even form a sentence there is a loud squeal and they both jump in surprise, their head turning simultaneously to the sound just in time to see a sleep rumpled Nate make his way towards their bed.

“Nate!” Lucy says in surprise and Wyatt suspects like him, they had briefly forgotten about the toddler, she looks at Wyatt in horror for a brief second before she goes crawling off the bed to get to Nate.

“Mama Hi!” Nate greets happily arms raised so Lucy can lift him off the ground, but the moment she walks back to Wyatt he makes a noise dive for the bed laughing loudly as he bounces, he falls a few times as he tries to get his balance but that does not deter him from making his way towards Wyatt

This time Wyatt braces himself just as Nate throws himself onto Wyatt with a large thud, “Daddy, Hi.”

“Hey Nate.” Wyatt says with a laugh, Nate shifts around on Wyatt, little knees digging into Wyatt’s chest and stomach. He then leans forward and smacks a wet kiss on Wyatt’s face. “I guess he slept well, too.”

He looks across at Lucy with a laugh, but frowns when he sees her sitting on the bed her phone in her hand, her face pale as a ghost, “Luce?”

She looks up, her eyes glistening with tears, “I grabbed my phone...I wanted to take a picture of the two of you...and I…”

“Lucy what’s wrong? Was it Flynn?” He sits up and grabs Nate now holding the toddler upside down so little legs are just barely missing his face in excitement but he’s too concern with Lucy to care.

“Amy.” Lucy whispers her voice breaking holding up the phone for Wyatt to see, “I have a text from Amy….Amy...my sister is alive Wyatt.”


	3. Chapter 3

She sits on the bed her mind whirling, her phone rests in her hand the grey text bubble staring back at her. It’s not even a significant text, it’s just Amy telling her she can’t make breakfast and if they can do a late lunch instead.  She probably wouldn’t have even noticed it if the text didn’t come the moment she opened the camera app and before she could zoom in on Wyatt and Nate’s faces the texted popped into view.

“Your sister?” Wyatt asks stupidly as he moved to sit next to her.

Lucy nods the tears flowing freely, she offers the phone to Wyatt and he sees various pictures that she and her sister had shared over the past month or so i to their  text conversations.

Nate seems to be aware of the situation and crawls into Lucy’s lap hugging her tightly, Lucy wraps her arms around releasing a soft laugh. 

Her sister is  _ back _ . She has Amy again, but now she has a  _ son  _ she has Wyatt. But Wyatt...Wyatt still does not have his wife.

“You should go to Amy. Go see your sister”. Wyatt insists his voice raw, “I can handle things here.”

“Mimi come play?” Nate asks curiously, he’s sitting on Lucy’s lap now eyes moving between his parents clearly deciding he is also part of the conversation.

“ _ Mimi.”  _ Lucy echoes her eyes filling with tears again. Her sister is an  _ aunt _ . Her sister got to meet Nate, when she was putting Nate to bed the previous night she was heartbroken over the thought that Amy would never meet him yet here she is with Nate talking about his  _ Mimi. _

_ “ _ Lucy, go and see your sister.” Wyatt insists again, his hand resting on her thigh and squeezing it gently to get her attention.

Lucy shakes her head, “I can’t.”

“Luce, I know your afraid it might not be true but you gotta go see her. This is what you’ve been wanting all this time.” Wyatt says softly.

“I know and I want to see her but I can’t.” Lucy clearifies, “that’s what her text was about she was cancelling our brunch she said she has a ‘gig’ and if we can meet up for a late lunch.”

“A gig?” Wyatt asks in confusion.

Lucy shrugs, “she use to have a podcast maybe it’s something like that? I don’t know.”

“You should still see her.” Wyatt insists, “I can’t imagine how anxious you are about it now.”

“I am.” Lucy agrees her entire body already buzzing and she wants nothing more than to just pick up herself and head out to find her sister.

But then Nate wiggles out of her grasps and starts walking around unsteadily on the bed. Wyatt is sitting next to her his injured arm held close to his chest, the bandage on his wound looks an angry red and clearly needs to change and Lucy knows she has responsibilities now, a  _ family _ , she can’t just ignore that, having her sister back doesn’t change that.

“I will.” Lucy corrects, “this afternoon.”

She can see Wyatt is about to protest but then Nate pokes his head between the two of them his light brown hair is standing on edge and Lucy can see those Logan dimples standing out more than ever and her heart melts. 

She wonders briefly if that feeling would ever go away when she looks at Nate, she’s never felt instantaneous love like this before, and she’s not fooling herself she  _ knows _ this is love and she just doesn’t understand how she could feel this way about someone so quickly. 

Nate turns to Wyatt though and smiles, “Dada I poops.”

Wyatt looks across st Lucy horrified while Lucy can barely contain her laughter, “Oh sure, he’s a total Mama’s boy since we came back but  _ this  _ he has to tell me.”

Lucy snorts, “you heard him. He was clean when I changed him last night, but I guess morning called.”

Wyatt though only smirks, and gestures to his injured arm, “Guess you’re on diaper duty again.”

Lucy scrunches up her nose at the thought, Wyatt only laughs and gets to his feet, grabbing Nate with his good arm holding the toddler upside down earning loud giggles from their son. Lucy watches on in affection and she wonders if Wyatt realizes how good he already is with Nate. 

“C’mon Luce, can’t have the kid sitting in his own filth.” Wyatt remarks pulling her from her thought.

Lucy wrinkles her nose, “don’t be gross.”

Wyatt only chuckles loudly and then Nate follows suit mimicking Wyatt’s laugh then echoes cheekily. “C’mon Luce!”

“We should probably correct him about that?” Lucy asks with uncertainty, the concept of being referred to as Mommy already so foreign to her.

“Definitely. I tried to call my Grandpa Sherwin, by his name once, got a good lickin’ on my behind for that one.” Wyatt remarks his tone full of affection.

Lucy though frowns at the thought, she and Wyatt will eventually have to talk about their thoughts on discipline, yet another thing to add to their extensive list of things they need to discuss.

“Little dude, you stink.” Wyatt says with a grimace Nate’s little legs kicking repeatedly as they enter the nursery. Wyatt pretends to drop Nate and while Lucy gasps out his name in horror Nate only laughs asking him to do it again.

“Wyatt, be careful!” Lucy bemoans as Wyatt uses both arms to spin Nate around and then gently plop Nate onto the changing table.  She can see the way the blood is seeping through his bandage and she sighs in exasperation, “you’re gonna rip your stitches.” 

“Relax, we got this. Right Nate-Nate?” Wyatt asks the toddler who is now on his back squirming trying to get out of his father’s grasps.

Lucy sighs grabbing the wipes and offering a few to Wyatt who despite his original nonchalant is now grimacing as he unfastens the diaper.  Unable to handle the smell Lucy crouches to reach another diaper, and she groans grabbing a light blue diaper.

“So we have a problem.” Lucy says with a sigh, grabbing Nate’s feet and holding them in place so that Wyatt can finish cleaning him off.

“Are we out of diapers?” Wyatt asks his nose still wrinkled. 

He can diffuse a bomb without breaking a sweat but apparently changing a dirty diaper is too much for him. Lucy would tease him about if she weren’t concern with their current predicament, “no worse.”

“What could be worse?” Wyatt asks with a laugh tossing the last dirty wipe in the trash with a sigh of relief. 

“Pull ups.” Lucy bemoans offering him the offended underwear as they both work together to pull it up onto Nate, who seems oblivious to their concerns.

“What’s wrong? Those are pretty cool, none of those tab things, I hate them already.” Wyatt says ruffling Nate’s hair with a small smile. 

“They use pull ups when they are  _ potty  _ training.” Lucy explains and she can see Wyatt connect the dots  the moment his face goes slack just as Nate jumps into his arms.

“Pee pee in the potty!” Nate sings as he wiggles in Wyatt’s arm squirming to come down.

“Lucy, it took two of us to change a diaper! We don’t know how to  _ potty train _ a two year old.” Wyatt says panicked and all the times she’s known him the only time she’s ever seen Wyatt panicked was when  _ she _ was in danger. The entire thing would be funny if she was not having a similar meltdown in her mind.

“Google?” Lucy asks weakly, “maybe he’s much more advanced than we think and we only use the diapers as a precaution?”

Wyatt gives her a look of disbelief just as Nate runs out the door, “shit the stairs.”

“I put the baby gate on, after we came up.” Lucy calls out, but he’s already disappeared after Nate. 

When she comes out to the hallway Wyatt is standing in his spot brow crinkled and Nate nowhere in sight, “Nate!”

“You  _ lost  _ him?” 

“I didn’t lose him.” Wyatt grumbles, “this house is too big.”

Lucy rolls her eyes at his comment, “there are only two doors open you check our...the bedroom I’ll check the office.”

She walks down the short hallway sighing when she sees Nate’s little bottom disappearing under the desk, “Nathaniel! Wyatt I found him!”

“Little man you can’t do that.” Lucy says with a sigh, Nate is none the wiser and crawls  out from under the desk something clutched in his hand.

“I founded it Mommy!” Nate says excitedly as he shows her a little blue toy car clutched in his tiny hands

“That’s great Nate.” 

She wonders briefly if the over reacting, is the two year old allowed to wander around a house he’s clearly familiar with? Probably not, she also wonders if the brief moment of panic she felt when they thought they lost Nate would ever abide and when the time came would she be able to jump into Lifeboat knowing that Nate may no longer exist when she got back?

“Daddy, I founded it!” Nate repeats running over to Wyatt offering him the car.

“ _ Wow _ .” Wyatt whistles impressed, “Lucy this is an exact miniature replicable of a 1945 Cadillac Series 62.”

The words mean nothing to Lucy but she watches on in amusement Wyatt continues to examine the car eagerly, “wait why would we give the toddler this? Why would I give him this? This isn’t a toy! It’s a collectable.”

Lucy snorts but his words do ring out and she turns to Nate who is now making his way onto the couch little arms sliding between the cushions and it looks like he knows exactly what he’s doing or more important what he’s looking for. Sure enough he pulls out yet  _ another _ car, this time the car is red, but Wyatt seems to know exactly what it is.

“A 1959 Camero! Holy sh…shoot. This is awesome.”

Lucy shakes her head Wyatt is too entranced with the toy cars to realized what Nate had done. She walks towards Nate and crouches so she’s eye level with him, “Nathaniel, whose cars are those?”

Nate hums and tap his chin thoughtfully, Lucy has to fight everything in her  _ not  _ to smile at his antics, “Nate own?”

“Nate.” She repeats his name sternly briefly wondering if he would even get the reprimand in her tone but then his little shoulders sink and he sighs deeply.

“I founded Daddy’s cars!” Nate insists, but he looks far too guilty for that to be the entire story.

“Did you  _ hide _ Daddy’s cars?” Lucy asks again her voice catching when she refers to Wyatt as Daddy, it’s the first time either of them has done that and Lucy is terrified about how easily it slips out.

“I dunno.” Nate says meekly his lower lip trembling, and Lucy looks at him horrified, as of yet they have not had to deal with a crying toddler, which  _ that  _ she at least knows is short of a miracle. 

But Wyatt takes a few short strides and scoops up Nate, with his good arm, the his injured arm holding one of the cars. “Buddy, these cars aren’t toys they are…”

“An-tooth’s!” Nate chimes in, Lucy frowned but Wyatt only laughs in return.

“Antiques. Right, why don’t you show me where we normally keep them?” Wyatt says addressing Nate who then slips out of his arms grabbing Wyatt good arm tugging him along.

Lucy watches in amazement as they leave the room, Nate leading the way and babbling excitedly to Wyatt only half of what he’s saying is coherent but Wyatt reacts accordingly.

Despite their conversation the previous night about none of this being real Wyatt seems to have taken to Nate just as much as she had, and a small part of her was terrified that he wouldn’t want to. 

“Mama!” Lucy startles so lost in her thoughts until Nate appears at the door Wyatt still trailing behind him, “Mama you comes too!” 

He then holds out his tiny little hand for her, and there is only one thing Lucy can do, she takes his offered and smiling at Wyatt shyly as they are lead out the door by their toddler.

Lucy naively wonders if it really by all that simple, if they can just fall into this new life without any hiccups. She wonders about her sister, her very much  _ alive _ sister and how their relationship has changed given how Lucy’s entire live is nothing like it use to be. 

She looks across at Wyatt who has a  steady gaze on Nate as the slowly make their way down the flight of stairs, a firm grip in Nate’s hand ensuring the toddler does not fall. He’s good with him, he’s a good father she’s certain of it.

Her eyes catch their wedding portrait, her blinding smile, Wyatt’s carefree expression, those versions of themselves were happy, she wonders if that could be them one day. She’s  _ not _ naive to think that they can just jump into a marriage, Lucy herself hasn’t been in a serious relationship that lasted longer than six months for  _ years _ if not at all she thinks fleetingly. She’s always been married to history, earning her PhD becoming a professor then aiming for tenure that was always her main focus.

And Wyatt...Wyatt still considers himself married to Jessica, still hellbent on getting her back. Lucy is open to  _ something _ with him but she has no clue what Wyatt wants or is thinking.

0oooooo0

“Okay, Nate what do you want for breakfast?” Wyatt asks they walk into the kitchen, Lucy can see the moment Wyatt eyes the high chair and quickly steps in grabbing up Nate before Wyatt can.

“You need to stop using that arm, it’s bleeding even more now the bandage needs to change” Lucy says with a frown.

“It’s fine. I’ll change it after breakfast,” Wyatt promises.

“Nanas!” Nate chants excitedly hands hitting the tray on his high chair.

Lucy goes to argue, but then decides to know when to pick her battles, she turns  instead to Nate, nose wrinkling, “bananas? With what?”

“I don’t think he’s gonna tell you, Luce.” Wyatt teases already standing by the fridge with the door open peering to see what they have, if it’s anything like her own fridge Lucy is certain he’s just going to see mountains of takeout containers staring back at him.

“You just asked him the same exact question!” She says incredulous a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

She eyes Nate briefly and when he seems content on playing with a forgot spoon, she moves towards Wyatt nudging him gently with her shoulder. “Why don’t you fix us coffee and I’ll cook breakfast?”

To their surprise though it’s  _ Nate _ who responds first, “Mama no cook!” 

Wyatt snorts, while Lucy turns to Nate affronted, “Nate! You don’t want Ma….me to cook?” Lucy asks stumbling over the word she’s not sure if she’s ready yet to call herself that although she suspects she needs to start doing it for Nate’s sake.

“Mama go  _ boom _ !” Nate says slams his hands onto the tray and mimicking an explosive.

This time Wyatt does not even pretend to hold back his laughter. He cradled a tray of eggs in his bad arm piling up sausages cheese and a small back of spinach before he move to the large center island, “how bad of a cook are you Lucy?”

“I’ve never made anything explode!” Lucy says incredulously, but she then bites her lip in deep thought, an incident with pasta and the glass cover shattering her second year during grad school makes her pause, “Okay there was one time, but in my defense, how was I supposed to know I shouldn’t cover the pot of boiling pasta completely?”

Wyatt laughs wholeheartedly taking a step towards her, she freezes when he rests his hand on he waist and gently nudged her towards the expression machine. The laughter dies on her lips and her eyes dilated at his close proximity, she can smell the now familiar woodsy smell of his aftershave, and her skin prickles at the feel of his warm hand against the thin flimsy material of her large t-shirt.

They are both still dressed in their pyjamas, Wyatt in a white undershirt and sweats, it’s a little bit more than what he wore when they shared that bed all those months ago but without the constant loom of danger it feels that’s much more significant.

Without Nate acting as a buffer between them Lucy is far more aware of Wyatt than before. He seems to realize where his hand is and pulls away immediately, “you make the coffee. I’ll handle breakfast.”

“Wyatt, your arm.” She protests.

“I only need one hand do to this.” He says and he proceeds to crack open three eggs procession into a large frying pan with only one hand.

“Show off.” She mutters with a shake of her head.

He only smirks at her in response as he continues to move about the kitchen with ease, they both fumble around looking for items in the unfamiliar kitchen but Wyatt is far more comfortable than she is. Once she has the espresso machine going and Nate has his sippy cup of juice, she leans back on the counter watching Wyatt as he moves around the kitchen gathering ingredients and various different things, it only takes him about two tries to find what he’s looking for.

“I told Amy to come over with lunch.” She says suddenly, she can see Wyatt is about to protest but she quickly cuts him off, “you need to rest that arm Wyatt and I’m a little nervous about seeing Amy again and I need something familiar.”

Wyatt pauses look across at her with confusion, “you’ve never been in this house before Lucy.”

Lucy rolls her eyes at him completely missing the point, “I know that.  _ You  _ are the only familiar thing I have now. I know the whole situation is weird and technically Amy is your sister in law and you’ve never even met her and…”

“Luce...it’s fine. I’m excited to meet your sister too.” Wyatt reassured her squeezing her forearm gently before he turns back to the hot stove.

Her cheeks flame and she looks across at Nate, who now has sliced bananas in front of him- she didn’t even see when Wyatt did that for the toddler- and Nate’s light brown hair, the exact shade as Wyatt’s is fluffed back standing on edge. His little brow creased as he looks down at his bananas, his little teeth as sunk into his lower lip his eyes trained on the banana is far more concentration Lucy thought capable of a two year old. He’s trying to use the spoon as a knife but his little hands just can’t seem to work it and he only ends up squashing the banana slice. 

Lucy goes to grab her phone but then she remembers she left it in their bedroom, she’s become  _ that  _ person...or is it parent? She wants to take pictures of everything Nate does. 

Oh she’s definitely that _parent._

She turns to call out Wyatt to show him what Nate is doing but pauses when she sees that Wyatt is currently chopping up some onions with the exact look of concentration that she saw on Nate. She looks back and forth between the two in amazement. “Oh My god,”

She barely whispers it but suddenly Wyatt is spinning around knife held high already on the defense. She raises her arms in alarm, casting Nate a glance but thankfully the toddler is too focus on trying to cut his bananas with a spoon.

“Hey, it’s okay. Nothings wrong ” Lucy says calmly, taking a step towards him, she places a hand on his chest, not even eyeing the knife in hand. She can feel the way his heart is beating rapidly in his chest and she frowns, “where did you go?”

Wyatt shakes his head, taking a step back and breaking the connection, “It’s nothing, what’s wrong?”

She eyes him warily for a brief moment but then decides to drop it, “I just realized the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

She tilts her head towards Nate who is happily eating his smush banana while simultaneously trying to chop the rest up. “Hey Nate Nate.”

Nate pauses and looks up at her wide smile forming when he waves at her his little fingers covered with bananas, “hi Mama!”

She sighs softly raises her own hand and waving at him, she looks across at Wyatt but sees that his back is to them and he’s focused on finishing the last of the omelette.

“Wyatt, what’s wrong?” Lucy asks concern immediately noticing something seems off.

Wyatt says nothing of a moment but instead focuses on dishing out their breakfast onto three separate plates. After he turns off the stove he turns around to face her his face somber, “I told Rufus I wanted to steal the Lifeboat. I wanted to go back to stop the guy...the guy that killed Jessica... from ever being born.”

Lucy pauses, her eyes narrowing at his words, “when? And why was I not informed? Was this some boys only trip and I wasn’t invited?”

“No, you made a deal with agent Christoper to get your sister back I couldn’t let you risk that.” Wyatt says sincerely their breakfast forgotten as he takes a step towards her.

“When were you planning to go?” Lucy asks her mind still reeling over this bombshell. She’s pretty sure stealing the Lifeboat would be considered a felony at least.

“That night when I happened to be in the neighbourhood just as Flynn jumped to 1920s. I was on by way to tell you what I was going to do.” Wyatt says truthfully, “I never got the time to go through with it.”

“Oh the irony, people who have a time machine never seem to find the time.” Lucy remarks softly, she looks across at Nate then back at Wyatt, “now that we’re back. Now what?”

“I don’t know.” Wyatt admits, he spins around and places a plate of food in front of her and then a much smaller portion in front of Nate. “So much has changed Lucy.”

“You don’t need to tell me that Wyatt. I know and  _ he’s _ sitting right there.” Lucy says moving towards Nate cleaning away the last bit of bananas from his face and his spoon. He throws her another one of his toothy smiles and Lucy melts all over again. 

She grabs the spoon putting a small amount of egg on it and offering it to Nate but Nate shakes his head and grabs the spoon from her, “I do’s it, Mama. I do it!”

She watches as he awkwardly holds the spoon and feeds himself, then when he tries to cut piece of the egg off he has a large piece in his hand. He’s about to stuff the entire thing ino his mouth but Lucy quickly steps in and divides the omelette into tiny chunks for him.

“Tank ooh.” Nate says sweetly as he dives into the food.

She watches as his chubby little cheeks puff his light brown hair flopping to one side and the idea of not seeing that sweet little face ever again makes her physically ache.

It’s been less than 12 hours and she’s already irrevocably in love with another Logan, as if fighting off her feelings for the original Logan wasn’t hard enough.

Her eyes begin to fill with tears and she wipes them away quickly before she turns around to face Wyatt, but he’s already staring at her with pained eyes, his food untouched.

“I know that you want Jessica back, and you deserve it Wyatt you do. I want that for you, but you can’t do that. You can’t risk Nate like that. I know I sound selfish, I have my sister back and now Nate but you have Nate too Wyatt.”

“And you?” Wyatt asks unexpectedly addressing the elephant in the room.

“I don’t know.” Lucy says truthfully shrugging her shoulders, “this isn’t like 1934 we aren’t pretending to stop two criminals from killing us. This is our lives now, maybe we just figure out things as we go? Nate should be our top priority everything else we can just figure it out as we go.”

“I agree. I can promise you Nate will  _ always _ be my top priority...  _ our _ top priority, and as much as I wish we had the time to figure everything else but these versions of ourselves had lives and people who expect things from us.” Wyatt points out, she watches as he digs his hand into the pocket of his sweats and pulls out three platinum silver rings one of them clearly and engagement ring. 

“I found these in the pocket of my pants, I guess you gave me yours to hold onto.” He says as they both look at the three rings resting on the counter.

The engagement ring has a small cluster of diamond with a smaller aquamarine stone in the centre, Lucy’s birthstone. It’s so much more elegant and simple that the ring that Noah gave her, and much like the wedding dress and so many other things in this house, she can see herself choosing something like that. “I lose things too easily, I probably thought they would be safer with you.”

“I know we said we would figure things out as they come but, we don’t have that luxury we have expectations.” Wyatt says seriously and she knows that he’s thought about this, she wonders how long ago he even found the rings.

“It’s much different than the other one.” Lucy comments picking up the engagement ring first, she offers Wyatt a small smile, “you have good taste.”

She takes the smaller of the matching wedding bands, raising it to read the tiny inscription on the inside. 

_ Our love is timeless _

_ “ _ It’s like we knew we were going to be time travellers one day.” Wyatt quips to her, his own band in his hand. She watches as takes a large breath and then slips the ring onto his bare ring finger.

“No cutting of anyone loose?” Lucy asks softly.

“No cutting of anyone loose.” Wyatt echoes sincerely.

At his words she slides both rings onto her own fingers, and that line in the sand they and drawn so many months ago after meeting Bonnie and Clyde, has simply disappeared. 

Wyatt clears his throat and then gestures to their meal with his good hand, “breakfast?”

Lucy nods and takes a seat on the nearby stool, she looks across at Nate and frowns, “I didn’t think omelette could get messy.”

“I’m beginning to think everything is messy for him.” Wyatt says with affection, he wrinkles his nose around his fork of food nodding at Nate, “I think there is still some bananas stuck in his hair.

Nate seems to sense that they are talking about him and looks up, smiling widely at them in return, Lucy can see the moment Wyatt melts when he waves gently at their son, the deep seated affection evident on his face.

They got this, they can totally do this parent thing.

 

Just then the silly cup of juice that Lucy had put on Nate’s tray goes flying off the handle and lands with a loud crack spilling juice everywhere. 

 

The sound seems to have startled Nate and he immediately bursts into tears crying over his spilt juice. Wyatt looks at her startled neither of them expecting Nate to react so strongly, they immediately jump to action, Lucy moving towards Nate while Wyatt grabs a napkin their breakfast forgotten. 

 

As Nate cries echo within the room Lucy briefly wonders if they are in over their head.


	4. Chapter 4

After Nate’s completely meltdown over the spilled juice something Wyatt still doesn’t understand, they both decided to abandon breakfast  and get the toddler cleaned up. Lucy briefly wondering if that would calm him down.

They argue briefly who will give Nate his shower, but Wyatt insists that he can help Lucy, he can read the sheer terror on her face at the idea of bathing a toddler from a mile away.

In the end he’s left with filling the bathtub while Lucy wrangles up Nate who is still slightly whiny but thankfully no longer crying. 

When he pulls open the curtain to the bathroom he’s not surprised to find the bathtub filled with toys, there is something that looks like a baby gate dividing the tub and the small side is filled numerous toys.

Wyatt shakes his head in disbelief, how many toys does one kid really need though, and does Nate actually need 10 different toys while he bathes? Last he checked the kid only had two arms. 

He puts on the water fiddling with it until the temperature is warm enough until he lets the tub fill. He glances at the little army of toys and is impressed when the little baby gate actually keeps the water from getting on the toys. 

He stops the water about 1/4 way, briefly wondering if it’s too little just as the sound of pattering feet pulls him from his thoughts.

“Daddy! I’m Batmans.” Nate calls out to him excitedly as he runs into the room butt naked except for his Batman towel complete with hood with bat ears.

“Where is your costume Batman?” Wyatt asks in amusement clutching his injured arm as he takes a seat on the floor.  His arm is throbbing and he knows it’s time for his antibiotics as well as painkillers. 

“Dada owie hurted?” Nate asks with concern he moves towards Wyatt and cups Wyatt’s cheek gently and Wyatt realizes with a start that this is exactly what  _ Lucy  _ has done a handful of times. “I get Mama!”

“No buddy don’t…” Wyatt trails off just as Nate’s naked bottom turns the corner and out of the bathroom.

Less than five seconds later Nate comes back with Lucy trailing behind him, she folds her arms and leans against the door frame looking at Wyatt sternly, “Now would you let me clean that for you?”

“I can do it.” Wyatt grumbles.

“Stop being a grump.” Lucy remarks but there is no bite in her tone she only  rolls her eyes as she removes the Batman towel from Nate and deposits him into the bathtub.

“Mr. Grumpy!.” Nate chirps at Wyatt cheekily.

“Nice.” Wyatt says dryly but he’s already shaking his head, clearly it’s not the first time Lucy has called Wyatt that in front of the kid 

“Mama where da bubbles?” Nate asks looking around at the clear water with a frown, “Mama I wan bubbles!”

“Where’s your manners, kid?” Wyatt fires back without really thinking about it, years of Grandpa Sherwin harping on him about his manners clearly sticking. He wonders briefly if he was too harsh, given the incredulously expression  _ Lucy _ is giving him he would say he probably did.

But Nate though looks at both of them sweetly, clearly aware of what he’s done. He’s leaning against the bathtub eyes trained on Lucy “Cans I get bubbles peas?”

“You’re a sweet talker aren’t you?” Lucy asks him highly amused as her eyes scan the various bottles along the shelving, mutter to herself as she leans over to grab a large bottle shaped like Spider-Man. “Just like your father.”

“Heard that.” Wyatt grumbles halfheartedly as Lucy pours a bit of the bubbles into the tub and the moment she adds water her eyes widen, “its turning colours! Is it suppose to do that?”

“Bubbles!” Nate cheers excitedly little hands going under the water sprought splashing water everywhere including Lucy who shrieks in surprise.

Her reaction only encouraging Nate more and he starts slapping the water over and over. By the time Lucy leans over to stop the water there are bubbles everywhere and Nate is squealing in delight. 

“Let’s try and keep the bubbles  _ inside _ the bathtub, okay?” Lucy asks slight breathless as she flicks some suds from her face.

She grabs a few of the toys and tosses them into the water with Nate. That seems to do the trick and Nate immediately grabs a toy train and starts making noises moving the train along the rim of the tub. 

Lucy turns to face Wyatt her eyes linger on his bare chest for a brief second before they focus on his scar. “They gave you antibiotics right? Cause even though that was a 21st century gun there are still so many 1920s germs.”

“Yes...ma’am.”  Wyatt remarks tipping his head in her direction smirking at her and he can see that she is fighting back her own smile.

“Aye aye ma’am!” Nate chirps behinds then and they both looks back to see him smiling toothily at them.

“He’s like a sponge.” Lucy chuckles in amazement.

“Gotta watch what you say, professor.” Wyatt teases, but winces when Lucy slowly pulls back his bandage, her face slightly green.  _ This  _ is why he said he could handle the bandage. “You okay there Luce?”

“Yup.” Lucy remarks sounding anything but, she takes the dirty bandage and tosses it into the trash can.

Lucy cleans his injury with relative ease, and Wyatt finds his eyes moving from Nate to Lucy. She’s completely focused on her task, so she unaware he’s watching her. He finds himself looking at Nate more closely for resemblances to Lucy. 

His resemblance to Nate is obvious the hair, the blue eyes and even the dimples. You just have to look at Nate and know he’s Wyatt’s son. The concept alone baffles Wyatt, but when he looks more closely at Nate he sees a bit of Lucy too, Nate’s eyes may be blue like Wyatt’s but they are round and large like Lucy’s. His chin slightly more narrow just like Lucy.

He continues to watch Nate closely as he plays there are two cars in his hands as he drives them along the rim of the bathtub he makes a move to grab another one but he slips forward, Wyatt leans forward to go for him, Lucy pausing to turn her attention to Nate. But Nate only ends up with bubbles on his face and he giggles to himself before going for the captain America action figure unaffected.

Wyatt wonders if this constant worry, the anxiousness the fulls him over Nate’s safety would ever subside.  He looks up at Lucy who is now smoothing down the bandage. “Think the clumsiness is genetics?”

“I don’t know. The hotheadedness clearly is given the  tantrum over the spilled juice earlier.” Lucy volley’s back eyes twinkling with merth.

What chortles at her words, “touché.”

Her hand is still resting on his arm and Wyatt raises his good hand to squeeze her forearm gently. Her eyes soft, Wyatt chest tightens and he’s taken back to a tiny cabin in 1934 when their eyes locked  _ after _ he kissed her. He trails his hand down her arm fingers interlocking with her own and he gently tugs her closer to him, his knee knocking against her bare thigh. He tilts his head upwards and he can see the moment she realizes his intentions when her eyes widen and her lips part. She lowers her head meeting him halfway, her other hand that is not fully clasped in his, moves to cup his cheek, fingers gently scraping against this sideburns.  He can practically feel her hot breath on his when there is a loud  _ splash _ followed by infectious giggles.

“Oh.” Lucy squeaks in surprise, her fingers slipping out of Wyatt’s grasp. Her eyes avoiding his as she takes a step back.

When they agreed to just see where thing goes he’s pretty sure that was not an invitation for him to kiss her two seconds later. They are suppose to focus on  _ Nate  _ now navigate this new life they are suddenly thrown into anything they do...anything he does can affect Nate.  He’s still coming to the terms that he might heave to finally let Jessica go and move on.

He turns his head, to see that Lucy is now sitting parallel to the bathtub, her long bare legs stretch out on the soft plush bathroom mat as she smiles at Nate who babbles excitedly at her.  He may be able to for a few sentences but for the most part Wyatt thinks the kid just speaks a different language. 

He wonders briefly if he and Lucy  _ had  _ been teaching him different languages it seems like something Lucy would want.

“Why don’t you go and lie down?” Lucy offers softly and she continues when Wyatt is about to protest, “I can handle a two year old on my own for a few hours.”

Just as she says that Nate empties one of the cars filled with water onto her head, there wasn’t much but it was enough that Lucy is gasping in surprise.

“Can you?” Wyatt counters.

“You’re looking a little pale and you need to take your antibiotics.” Lucy points out, when she turns back to Nate grabbing a bottle of  baby shampoo, Wyatt knows he’s being dismissed and he’s pretty sure it’s not just because of his arm.

He gets to his feet, his eyes lingering on the pair for a few more seconds before he leaves the room the sounds of their laughter echoing behind him. It’s been a while since his home has been filled with laughter, and the thought brings a smile to his lips.

 

* * *

 

“Lucy, you need to sit.” Wyatt says reaching out to grab her hand and pulling her onto the sofa when she walks past it for the fifth time. “You’re getting me dizzy and I think if you walked in front of the tv again Nate was going to have a meltdown.”

Lucy huffs but they both turn to Nate who is currently lying on his stomach eyes trained on the TV as Timon and Pumbaa teach Simba about Hakuna Matata. Nate is babbling along little head moving along to the beat. The fact that he can’t pronounce half the words not stopping him. 

It’s also the  _ fourth _ time he’s asked Wyatt to replay the song. Between hearing that and Lucy’s pacing Wyatt is slowly losing his mind, he’s not stupid enough to stop Nate, but he can at least get Lucy to calm down.

“Your sister is gonna suspect something, if you’re so anxious.” Wyatt points out.

Lucy sighs but nods, her feet still bouncing but she stays on the couch she looks across at him a shy smile, “I’m excited.”

Wyatt laughs wholeheartedly at the way she whispers it as though it’s some kind of secret. “I know.”

“Again!Again!” Nate cheers getting on his feet and running towards them. Little hands slapping Wyatt’s legs excitedly . “Tata!”

“Buddy, you already listened to it, don’t you wanna see Simba and Nala?” Wyatt asks hopefully, but when Nate eyes start to fill with tears lower lip trembling , Wyatt quickly grabs the remote and restarts the scene. 

The moment Pumbaa starts to sing Nate cheers rubbing back to dive into the large pillow he was resting on. Lucy looks at Wyatt unimpressed, “we’re gonna have to learn how to say no to him.”

“How about we spend more than 24 hours learning how deal with a toddler before we try and discipline him?.” Wyatt points out, she’s not wrong though. He looks at Nate who is happily singing along to the song, any sign of his previous tears all have gone. “Kid hustled me didn’t he?”

Lucy laughs wholeheartedly at him patting his arm lightly, “he totally did.” 

She’s been doing that a lot lately, the light touches. Even before Nate ever since they were reunited again, a small squeeze of his biceps, a gentle nudge of his shoulders with her own. But Wyatt is guilty of it too, ever since she found them he’s constantly wanting to remind himself that she’s there. His hand would linger on the small of her back longer than necessary. Fingers gripping the belt of her seat in the lifeboat for far too long.  

“Mimi’s here!” A loud voice calls from behind them.

“Mimi!” Nate screams loudly getting to his feet, Lucy’s eyes are widening in surprise and she’s is up on her feet as well.

Wyatt spins around, just in time to see Lucy tackle her sister, the pizza box in Amy’s almost slipping but the younger woman has a firmer hold on it.

He gets to his feet and quickly grabs the box from Amy, offering her sheepish smile when Lucy still refuses to let go of her.

“Are you  _ pregnant? _ ” Amy asks Lucy her eyes wide when Lucy pulls back.

“What? No.” Lucy stutters back clearly surprised wiping her eyes. 

“Oh Luce, I’m sorry.” Amy says sincerely, “it’ll happen. Don’t worry.”

Amy rubs Lucy’s back and then looks across at Wyatt a smirk gracing her features, “what happened Logan not up for the challenge?”

“Amy!” Lucy gasps horrified, but Amy only laughs as they pull away.

“Wyatt knows I’m teasing. Besides we all know that’s anything from the truth.”

“Amy.” This time Lucy groans and Wyatt can see the way her cheeks are red in embarrassment, and she pointedly ignores catching his eye. They both know the only possible way Amy could know that particular information is from Lucy.

Wyatt only smirks in response but Amy looks at her sister suspiciously and Wyatt suspects this is not how Lucy reacts to things. Given the fact that the other woman seems to know more about Wyatt than he cares for Lucy definitely should  _ not  _ be blushing about their apparent sex lives.

“Mimi!” Nate tugs on the legs of Amy’s pants demanding her attention.

“Nater-tot!” Amy exclaims in the exact tone Nate uses, she scoops him up and taps her cheek, “you know the rules kid.”

Nate presses large  _ loud _ wet kiss on Amy’s cheek giggling loudly, little arms wrapped around her neck. It’s clear by the display that the two adore each other. 

Wyatt looks across at Lucy to see that she is still close to tears. Amy picks up on it immediately, “Seriously Lucy. The last time you were a walking fountain like that, you had this little one in the oven and Wyatt had eaten the last slice of watermelon.

“I hate watermelon.” Lucy says with a wrinkle of her nose and Wyatt is almost offended at the notion. Who doesn’t like  _ watermelon? _

“Yea but these Logan men love it.” Amy teases, she looks down at Nate with a smile, “isn’t that right Nate?”

“Nellon!” Nate chirps.

Amy only laughs  and makes a beeline for the kitchen Nate still in her arms, he looks across at Lucy and she only smiles widely quickly following her sister and their son. Seeing as he is the one with the pizza in his hand he quickly follows them into the kitchen. 

Amy Preston is a complete whirlwind, and not at all what he was expecting. Then again Wyatt always assumed the Preston sisters would be similar despite the fact they both look completely different.

“I know, that you frown on giving the kid junk food, Wyatt. But half a slice of pizza won’t throw him off a year and half of healthy food.” Amy addresses Wyatt as she starts getting plates for everyone clearly comfortable enough in their house as she moves around expertly with Nate still in her arms.

Wyatt looks across at Lucy unsure what to say to that, sure he’s never been one for take out, always has preferred to cook his own meals. When you live on military food for years at end, you learn to appreciate a home cook meal more. That said he never thought he would be  _ that _ parent that would ban all junk food from his kid.

Sometimes when he learns things about the other Wyatt he feels like they are one in the same, but then ever so often he finds something out that reminds him just how different their lives were. 

He looks across at Lucy laughing with Amy, as she offers Nate small piece of pizza. Nate takes it from her and chops on the cheesy oily mess, tomato sauce on his fingers and chin. 

But then he seems moments like that, moments with Lucy and their  _ son _ and he’s really fucking lucky this is what he came home too. 

“So serious talk. Everything is okay with you two? I know it’s only been two weeks since Hawaii but you guys can’t give up already,” Amy says with concern.

“Give up?” Lucy asks slightly confused

“We went to Hawaii to get pregnant?” Wyatt asks stupidly, and he can tell already that Amy is getting suspicious of them the way her eyes filter back and forth between them. 

“Well you went for your five year anniversary. The decision to decide for another baby just coincided with that.  But I’m sure you two did  _ more  _ than try to make a baby.” Amy teases she looks across at Lucy who looks like a deer caught in the headlights, “but this one hasn’t given me all the details yet. Unless you two really didn’t see  _ any  _ of the beaches?”

“We saw some stuff.” Lucy offers weakly which even Wyatt can tell it’s a straight up lie. Amy obviously does,  it only laughs in response and slapping him on he back, “I knew you were up for the challenge, Logan.”

“Okay, Nate and I gonna watch hakuna Mata.” Wyatt decides immediately, taking Nate with his good arm, Amy laughing loudly in return. 

Part of him is allowing Lucy time with her sister but the part of him can already pick up that Amy has no qualms about talking  _ their _ sex life and Wyatt is just not ready to listen to that.

“Subtly never was his strong suit.” Amy quips to Lucy just as Wyatt slips out of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“You’re embarrassing him.” Lucy points out as she takes a bite of her pizza her eyes still trained on Amy, her mind racing.

“He knows I love him.” Amy says easily. Her sister admits to loving Wyatt with such ease and Lucy is slightly envious, “besides I’ve seen his bare ass more times than I care for. I’m allowed to tease him.”

“You  _ what?” _ Lucy can’t help but ask incredulously.  _ That _ she’s definitely envious about.

Amy only laughs in response, moving to grab another slice of pizza, “You blocked out those memories or something? I for one wish I could do the same. Your office desk is a particular one I wish I could bleach from my mind.”

When Lucy still can’t form a proper sentence at  _ that  _  particular revelation, even more so that her mind is conjuring up images she  _ really _ should not be, Amy frowns putting down the pizza, “Okay seriously what’s wrong? You two have been acting strange since I got here. I know you’re disappointed about the baby. Nate happened without you even trying but you can’t give up.”

“It’s not that, like you said it’s only been a few weeks.” Lucy says unable to tell her sister the reason she’s acting so weirdly is because she hasn’t seen her in  _ month _ s and a small part of her had lost hope that she would ever see her sister again, before Lucy can stop herself the tears start to build once again.

“Oh Lucy, what’s wrong talk to me.” Amy urges eyes downcast and full of concern. “Are you sure everything is okay with you and Wyatt?”

“Everything is fine.” Lucy lies and she hopes she sounds convincing. 

There is no way she can even begin to explain all this to her sister.  This new life Lucy has been thrust into, motherhood, a  _ marriage _ to a man that still considers himself married to another woman. Or at least Lucy  _ thinks _ so, that almost kiss tells a totally different story. So many things have told a different story. 

“I saw Wyatt’s arm. Another near miss? What year did you guys go to this time?” Amy asks and yet again Lucy feels as though the rug has been pulled from under her.

“What?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t watch Nate this time.” Amy apologizes continuing unaware how much she’s thrown Lucy off, “so what year did my sister the badass time traveller go to this time?”

“1920.” Lucy responses still trying to process that her Amy knows about their trips.

“I still don’t like that you  _ and  _ Wyatt have to risk your lives like this.” Amy grumbles and Lucy knows immediately that this isn’t the first time they have had this discussion.

“Amy.”

“I know I know. You can’t discuss it and it’s just something you have to do  and Wyatt won’t let you do it on your own. I still don’t like it and I’m allowed to say that.” 

Amy is far calmer than Lucy expects, usually her sister is like a dog with a bone and would not drop things until she gets every bit of information from Lucy that she can extract.

“So tell me about the 1920s.” Amy says settling into her seat a smile on her face, “well you know the bits you can tell me.”

“You have zero interest in history.” Lucy points out tension releasing from her as she and her sister fall into a pattern she’s familiar with.

“Duh. But you know I like to hear the adventures of Rufus, Wyatt and Lucy.” Amy teases. 

She has her sister  _ back. _

__

* * *

 

 

Wyatt leans against the headboard of their bed, the tv is on but muted, his focus more on the pair in the bathroom than anything on the screen. Lucy is getting Nate ready for bed, and he can’t help but listen to Nate’s babbles and Lucy try to figure out what Nate is trying to say with little success. 

He wonders if he would ever get tired of it, if the newness of this new life will fade. If he would ever get tired of watching Lucy and Nate, listening to the way they interact and the way Nate’s little round eyes light up around her and the deep seated affection and love he has for her  _ and _ for him. 

It’s something Wyatt has never experienced before that unadulterated love, he knows his son loves him. Nate looks at him the way Wyatt looked at his Grampa Sherwin hanging on everything he said and Nate is such an affectionate kid, throughout the day he would just randomly run up to either Lucy or Wyatt and kiss them, or hug them. Sometimes he would crawl into their laps wrap his little arms around their waist and just stay there.

With the exception of Lucy and Rufus, Wyatt really has not been around people much in the past few years. Certainly not in his down time, add to his constant guilt over Jessica he’s been pretty much on his own so this level of affection from someone else and someone so small is foreign to him, but he finds himself eager for more. 

It makes him think about Nate as a baby and he wonders if there are more videos or photos, he wants to devours them all.

“Mama! I dos it.” Nate voice calls out full of stubbornness that Wyatt is now all too familiar with. 

“I know, but Mommy just wants to check to make sure you got all your teeth, some will get sad if you don’t brush all of them.”

Wyatt snorts at Lucy’s comment, she’s getting good at this Mom thing. Not that he’s not surprised, back at the Alamo and then again at the Rittenhouse founders, Lucy just has away with kids and Nate...their own kid adores her. 

“No sad.” Nate voice is soft and he sounds legitimately upset that he would make his teeth sad.

“All done!” Lucy cheers a few seconds later and Nate claps excited, then Wyatt watches in amusement as Nate comes running into the room and straight for the bed. 

He clampers up with Wyatt’s help into the bed, crawling onto Wyatt’s lap. Little hands rest on Wyatt’s chest as he gives him a wide tooth smile showing all of his teeth, “all cleans!”

“I see that.” Wyatt says with a laugh, he tugs the kid gently pulling him against his chest and Nate settles against him with ease, Wyatt scoots down the rest of the way so that they are both lying on the bed, Nate still resting on his chest. Wyatt wonders if they use to do this when Nate was a baby, he can’t imagine Nate being small enough to only rest on his chest.

A few seconds later Lucy walks out of the bathroom her face fresh and bare, her hair up in a messy bun an old Texas Rangers t-shirt that Wyatt knows for a fact is his own and  shorts. He wonders if he would ever get tired of seeing Lucy like this. So casual and just at  _ home _ .

“That’s not your bed, Nathaniel.” Lucy says sternly hands on her hips, she is trying to look stern but not quite pulling that off and Wyatt only smirks in amusement, the glare she sends him only making him smile wider.

“Mama come smuggles!” Nate says sweetly little arms opening wide for Lucy. “Come Mama!”

Wyatt sees the moment Lucy melts and all her resolve goes out the window, he pats the bed, “Yeah, c’mon Mommy.”

Spending the day with Amy means that they were forced into these roles more than before and by now Wyatt doesn’t feel as odd as referring to Lucy as ‘Mommy’ and vice versa for Lucy. He can tell it still irks Lucy to hear coming from anyone but Nate though. 

“We can’t make this a habit, Wyatt,” she says seriously as she crawls into bed, leaving a significant space between them, but Nate is having none of that and rolls over Wyatt to reach for his mother’s sleeve tugging it insistently.

Wyatt turns his head throwing his injured arm across  Lucy’s pillow inviting her to come closer as Nate slips onto the bed wedged between both of them, his little head moving to rest on Lucy’s chest. “You read that in a parenting book didn’t you? I saw you reading while we waited for dinner.”

“ _ Yes _ , I don’t like going into things blindly. We know  _ nothing  _ about kids. Well, I don’t, do you?” Lucy counters teeth gnawing on her bottom lip nervously.

“Hey,” he calls out softly his hand resting above her head gently caressing her hair, “we got this. We have all the time to figure it out.”

“What if we don’t though?” Lucy voices nervously and he knows she worried about all of it being taken away before they could really settle in.

Before he can answer though Nate raises on his knees and turns to Lucy, little hands grabbing her face making her look at him instead of Wyatt. Wyatt bites back his laughter at the way Lucy stops mid sentence her eyes wide, “no talk, mama. Mama sing.”

“What?” Lucy asks confused looking across at Wyatt who can only shrug his shoulders

“Mama sing, night night.” Nate insists, he turns around and settles against Lucy again, grabbing Wyatt’s arm and throwing it over himself and Lucy, directly over Lucy’s breast.

Lucy gasps and Wyatt quickly tries to  pull away but Nate has a firm grip on his arm, so Wyatt simply. moves his hand to rest on her rib cage, they don’t break eye contact until Nate is poking Lucy in the chest with his little fingers, “Mama sing!”

“I don’t know any lullabies!” Lucy hisses across to Wyatt.

“You said you liked to sing right? You use to be in a band?” Wyatt offers, “just sing anything. I don’t know something soothing to put him to sleep.”

“Okay.” Lucy says meekly, she licks her lips that momentarily distracts him until she starts to sing.

_ When I find myself in times of trouble _ _   
_ _ Mother Mary comes to me _ _   
_ _ Speaking words of wisdom _ _   
_ __ Let it be

Wyatt’s breath catches at the  soothing sound of her voice, he catches her eye and he can see the blush already making its way up her neck. He looks down at Nate and grins when he sees their sons eyes are already fluttering closed. 

As Lucy continues to sing, Wyatt finds his own eyes fluttering, his fingers that are tangled in her hair  going lax. He shifts closer to both of them Nate’s leg tossed over Wyatt’s torso and Wyatt’s own leg seems to have gravitate towards Lucy’s slipping between her bare legs. 

His very last thought before he allows sleep to take him is that he can’t imagine ever giving this up. He won’t give it up.

He won’t give  _ them _ up. 

He  _ can’t. _


	5. Chapter 5

He wakes to an empty bed, his arm slightly sore, but more notably empty bed, for a brief second he wonders if he dreamt it all. Lucy, Nate, the house,  _ everything _ but then he spies one of Lucy’s bras hanging from the bedpost- he’s gotta ask her what’s up with the bras, does she not have a drawer for these things- and a stuffed lion resting on the pillow and he knows it was not a vivid dream.

He spies the baby monitor resting on Lucy’s bedside table listing to Nate’s soft snores. He wonders briefly if Lucy ended up falling asleep with him after she put him to bed.

He makes a mental note to look for her, but first he really needs to take a shower. He goes about his usual routine  ridding himself of his sweats a plastic wrap the doctor gave him to protect his bandage. 

He’s walks into the bathroom, he is so focused on wrapping his arm he does not hear the sound of the shower turning off or the pull of the shower curtain until Lucy releases a high pitch scream.

For a brief second all he sees a large expanse of creamy white skin, before Lucy moves to pull the curtain closed but she shrieks out in surprise when her foot slips and she begins to fall out of the tub.

“Lucy!” Wyatt all but shouts, her nakedness momentarily forgotten as he springs into action and leaps forward just in time to catch her flailing form.

“Oh.” She squeaks as she lands with a loud thud against his bare chest.

He can feel the curve of her breasts against his skin, her small arms wrapped around his waist, firm and solid.

_ Now  _ he is very much aware of her naked form, his hands automatically span her back that is slick with water, when he realizes that his fingertips just barely graze tops of her ass he quickly curls his fingers upward.

Lucy is panting now, he can practically feel her erratic heartbeat against his chest, she throws her head against his chest, breathing heavily. He knows this what she usually does when they get out of a tight spot, except this time she is completely naked in his arms and he can’t exactly ignore that tiny detail.

“Lucy.” He gasps our voice strained and filled with tension.

He can tell the moment  _ she  _ remembers their state of undress, her entire body tenses and her arms drop from around his waist. They both take a step back, Wyatt’s eye are now trained on the ceiling as he mindlessly grabs for a nearby towel thrusting it towards Lucy.

Wyatt clears his throat and takes a large step back from her, fighting everything in him to  _ not  _ adjust his tightening boxers, not wanting to bring attention to himself “sorry.”

“It’s okay only my dignity that was lost.” Lucy quips jokingly.

He finally looks at her and his eyes soften at her red cheeks and the way she bites her lips in embarrassment. He reaches up to squeeze her arm gently, “You okay?”

“I’ve fallen from worst things.” Lucy points out with a tiny smile, but despite her tone he can see the way her finger nervously clutches the edge of her towel.

“This is true.” Wyatt says with a soft smirk.

They stand in awkward silence for a brief second before Lucy cheeks redden and she makes a move to grab her clothes that are resting on the counter her eyes avoiding Wyatt. “I’m just gonna go.”

He watches in amusement as she clutches her clothes close to her chest and shuffled towards the bathroom door, but just as she crosses the threshold her large towel drops to the floor as Lucy scrambled to try and grab it, the multitude of expletives that are coming from her tells him that it was  _ not _ intentional. Wyatt’s own jaw drops in surprise he watches the curve of her ass just before the door slams shut.  

Lucy’s grumbles can still be heard through her door, she mutters some expletives that Wyatt never thought capable of his historian….no not  _ his _ historian. Well not really.

He looks down at the unfamiliar ring on his finger, and the usual unease that he has been feeling when looking at this unfamiliar ring an unfamiliar life  is no longer there. There is a small tinge in his heart about the life he lost, but he’s gain so much in the last 24 hours it’s hard for him to ignore as well. 

His feelings for Lucy Preston is not new to him, his inability to completely tamper those feelings, his inability to ignore his body reaction to her though is new and unsettling. 

He knew living in close quarters with her was going to have an affect on him, but he was not expecting such a strong reaction. He was not expecting that his need for her, would increase ten fold like this. 

He keeps getting flashes of creamy white bare skin, soft curves pressed against him. Wyatt groans softly shaking is head from his thoughts tugs off his boxers and quickly stepping into the shower. He is suddenly overwhelmed with the smell of coconuts and something flowery that is distinctly Lucy and he groans all over again. 

So much for that cold shower.

 

* * *

 

Lucy sits in Nate’s bedroom leaning against his small bed and  surrounded by various stuffed animals and toy cars all of various sizes. The boy in question is currently going to one of his chest of draws pulling out even more stuffed animals.

She’s hiding from Wyatt, it’s cowardly and wrong, but he hasn’t seem to seek her out either. After a ridiculously awkward breakfast she seemed to have gravitated back upstairs to Nate’s room while Wyatt wandered around the house. The one good thing about this big house it really is easy get to avoid people. More specifically it makes it easy for her to avoid  _ Wyatt _ .

She’s so embarrassed she’s just not ready to face him quite yet. It’s ridiculous though, Wyatt is her  _ husband _ that means at some point he saw her naked. She looks across at Nate who is crawling under a nearby table, and yankin our a stuffed gorilla in triumphant. Nate is a very obvious clue that this other versions of themselves saw each other naked. 

It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, rationally she knows that. If they are gonna figure out this whole life that kind of comes with the package. That is if they plan on remaining married.

Her heart clenches at the thought, as always Wyatt has given her some vague words about seeing where things go but she’s not really sure what he wants, and she can’t even be mad at him for that cause she’s equally lost about the whole thing as well. Wyatt had a whole other wife before, Lucy did not have anything of that sought.

Are they really ready to just jump into a  _ marriage _ , when all they have done is one kiss, one kiss complete under the pretense of being married. It’s ironic given the circumstances.

What else are they suppose to do though? Nate needs them and if there is one thing she’s certain about and certain that Wyatt is on the same page with her, Nate  is the most important thing. 

“Mama!” Nate calls out to her pulling her from her jumble thoughts about Wyatt and this instant family she suddenly has.

She looks up just as Nate shoves a soft book into her hands the title says ‘head shoulders knees and toes’ . “Toes, Mama!”

Nate says excitedly as he takes a seat next to his stuffed animals and that’s when it hits Lucy what he was doing all this time. Nate was placing his stuffed animals all in rows to look like a  _ classroom _ he even has his own storybook in his hand and looks at Lucy expectantly. “Head n’ toes!”

“Oh!” Lucy gasps in surprise her heart clenching, the fact that Nate clearly loves to learn makes her so much prouder than she ever expected.

When she sees that he’s getting restless she quickly opens the book and an unfamiliar tune begins to play sounding like the instrumentals of a electric guitar  much to her surprise. Nate starts clapping eagerly, and Lucy finds herself singing yet again.

“ _ Head, shoulders, knees and toes.” _

“Peas n’ toes!” Nate parrots as he scrambles to his feet and grabbing Lucy’s hand tugging her, “dance mama!”

“Nate.” Lucy says warily but despite her hesitation she’s getting to her feet, Nate’s tiny little hand in hers. 

“Dance Mama!” Nate cheers and to Lucy’s great amusement he starts to wiggle his little bottom raising his arms along with Lucy’s up in the air.

Lucy giggles as she starts to sing, she finds herself mimicking the song and grins when Nate follows her putting both his hands on his head. His bottom still wiggling in a totally different beat to the beat of the song.

Lucy continues to sing, laughing loudly as Nate rubs his tummy eagerly.

“Eyes...ears… mouth…” Lucy gently taps each part on Nate’s face giggling along with him. 

“What’s this?” Lucy asks him curiously just as she squeezes his nose gently.

“Nose!” Nate cheers, and he reaches out to squeeze her nose as well.

“I think you missed your calling, professor.” Wyatt teases.

Lucy halts in surprise, spinning on her heel to see Wyatt standing at the doorway, iPad in his hand. His iPad that is trained on Lucy and Nate, a wide smile on his lips.

“Daddy come play!” Nate beckons little arm gesturing wildly for Wyatt to come into the room. “Sit!”

“So bossy.” Wyatt grumbles half heartedly  as he takes a seat next to Lucy, the iPad on his lap.

Nate though runs off to another pile of toys, Wyatt brow wrinkles in confusion, the instrumentals for the song is still playing and Lucy quickly slaps it closed.  They sit it awkward silence for a moment until Wyatt clears his throat.

“I’m sorry, about earlier.” Wyatt apologizes and Lucy can see the tops of his ears are red in embarrassment, “I haven’t lived with someone in years and I….I’ll remember to knock next time.”

“It was an honest mistake.” Lucy admits, “sorry I’ve been…”

“Avoiding me?” Wyatt offers lightly, “it’s okay, I’ve been kinda doing the same as well.”

To Lucy’s surprise he scoots closer to her putting the iPad on his knee so that she can see, “I found this and I realized all our memories are in here, all  _ their _ memories are in here.”

“I thought about that.” Lucy admits, tilting her head to look at him, “I had my phone in my hand  just looking at the lock screen of Nate but then I couldn’t. I couldn’t look at the pictures of the videos of this life that wasn’t ours.”

“It didn’t occur to me till I found this, but then I realized I needed to experience it like this. I needed to experience all this for real before I could look at the pictures.”

“That was part of it too.” Lucy says, “it’s like what we do, it’s one thing to read about history in the books but it’s a whole other thing to  _ live _ it. I needed to do that too.”

Wyatt nods, and looks across at Nate who seems to have momentarily forgotten about them as he plays with a toy car driving it around the rug that has roads printed on it. Wyatt then looks at Lucy, thumb pressing on the small button at the bottom of the iPad and it comes to life. “I wondered if you wanted to watch them together?”

Lucy looks down at the iPad, there are numerous apps littered on the screen. She can see some sports apps, some workout apps but most numerous are the various kids apps. But the thing that makes her smile is the background picture, the background picture is  _ her _ and Nate, they are both blowing kisses at the camera Nate’s hand is almost touching the screen and Lucy wonders if they were having a video call with Wyatt. 

“You ready?” Asks her, his own eyes are trained on the screen.

“Yea.”

Wyatt clicks on the photos app and there are hundreds of folders all labelled various things like Nate’s second birthday, Christmas 2017. So many various moments of their lives, it’s overwhelming to say the least.

“Wow, I knew you were anal but not this anal.” Lucy quips in amusement. She doesn’t even have her lecture notes this organized, although she  _ should _ .

She scans all numerous names her finger flicking through them until Wyatt grabs her hand halting her movement. She’s about to ask him why when a specific folder catches her eye.

_ Nathaniel, July 15, 2015. _

She gasps at the very first picture, a tiny little Nate red face and resting in a equally tiny hospital naked the day he was born. “Oh.”

She runs her finger along the screen part of her wishing she could reach inside and touch him.  Wyatt’s own hand rests on the screen.

“I didn’t think he could be this small.” He says in awe, they stare at the picture for a moment before he swipes to the left and another one shows up, this time Nate is bundled in a hospital blanket and a customary blue cap little face still wrinkled in displeasure.

The next one is a video, of Lucy and Wyatt. She’s resting on the hospital bed, hair damp, eyes red and she looks exhausted but she’s wearing the widest smile on her face and Wyatt is standing next to her looking equally anxious

“ _ And here is Mom.” A jovial voice calls off the screen a few seconds later a plum nurse steps forward and places a red faced dirty Nate onto Lucy’s chest. _

_ “Oh! Hi there.” Lucy sobs out her hands raising to hold Nate close to her chest  _

_ “Babe, look at what we did.” Wyatt calls out his voice thick, one finger gently running along the top of of Nate’s head  _

“ _ He’s perfect.” Lucy’s chokes out, her voice is laden with emotion,her eyes focused on tiny Nate. _

_ “ _ No!” Lucy finds herself uttering  in displeasure when the video suddenly stops, she looks across at Wyat who is grinning at her in amusement.

“You yell at the tv when you watch sports don’t you?” Wyatt teases.

“I’ve never really been into sports.” Lucy admits.

“I’ll change that.”  He says it so easily, so matter of fact it startles Lucy but before she could ask him about that he flips to the next picture which is also another video and this time Lucy is in this very nursery sitting in a rocking chair singing softly to a sleeping Nate.

They are onto the second album when Nate seems to realize they aren’t taking him on and he immediately plops onto Lucy’s lap looking at the iPad curiously. 

“Nate Nate!” He says on seeing the pictures. Little fingers pressing against the screen and Lucy suspects this would be the end of their trip down the not so memory lane.

“Pi-sures.” Nate demands, and Lucy watched in amazement as Nate presses the home button, returning to the home screen and then presses the little camera icon. “Pi-sures”

“He knows how to work this thing better than I do.” Wyatt laughs just as he presses one of the icons so that the camera flips and their reflections appear on the screen.

“Teese!” Nate says smiling widely at himself.

Lucy laughs just as Nate moves to stand on their legs throwing his arms over each of their shoulders and pulling their faces close together, “Teese!”

Lucy glances at the iPad and can’t help but laugh at the image they make both she and Wyatt are squished under Nate’s arms and Nate is grinning broadly. 

They spend the rest of the morning building new memories.

 

* * *

 

“You’re sure you can handle that?” Wyatt asks in amusement watching Lucy closely, as he prepares the the chicken in front of him with one hand.

“I can cut up potatoes, Logan.” Lucy snaps back with no bite in her tone.

“I’m just checking, the kid seems dead set against you cooking.” Wyatt quips in amusement, as he pours the tomato paste over the chicken breasts

“Yes well he’s overdramatic like his father.” Lucy fires back.

It’s the first time they have every spent time together outside of the missions of customary drinks with Rufus and Lucy finds Wyatt far more charming than she ever thought possible especially since the first time they met.

It felt weird at first, after the newness of this entire life settle they are now spending their afternoon making lunch together. Having conversations that does not involve gunfire, historical figures or any other life altering events. 

Even taking care of Nate has been easier than she expected, they have been able to slip into these roles far too easier than she ever expected. There is a nagging feeling at the back of her head that everything is  _ too _ easier, but pushes that aside focuses on the little family she suddenly has along with the constant texts she has been getting with her sister. The plans they make for the weekend, plans that has Lucy buzzing with excitement even if it’s going shopping something she’s never really enjoyed.

“Okay, all chopped up and seasoned, what’s next Chef Logan?” She teases.

“Now we just put it in the oven and let that do the rest.” Wyatt says with a grin as he places his own pan into the oven. “Is he still watching the movie?”

Lucy looks at the iPad that has been set up on the counter a video feed of Nate playing and sure enough his eyes are glued to the television. Instead of sitting on the couch like he was a few minutes he’s now leaning across the small coffee table. “Such a weirdo.”

Wyatt snorts, “why do I think little Lucy Preston use to like to read her history books upside down?”

Lucy opens her mouth, but then snaps it shut, she narrows her eyes at him, “how do you know that?”

Wyatt grins, “we have a  _ lot _ of pictures all over this house...those curls looked like they had a life of their own.”

“Oh god.” Lucy groans cheeks pinking up in embarrassment.

“You were cute.” Wyatt offers free he reaches forward and gently tucks her hair behind her ear, “does it still get that curly?”

“When I wash it and don’t tame it.” Lucy says with a laugh.

Wyatt eyes soften at her words and he smiles widely, his fingers gently tugging on the ends of her hair, “I’m looking forward to seeing that one day, professor.”

“Maybe if you play your cards right.” Lucy flirts boldly and she smiles in satisfaction when Wyatt falter in surprise at her response.

“Mama! I hungry!” Nate calls out running into the kitchen and tugging on Lucy’s shorts, interrupting them yet again.

Lucy suspects being interrupted by their toddler is just a normal occurrence in their lives.  Wyatt only laughs and bend down to pick up Nate, ignoring Lucy’s concerns over his arm. 

“Soon buddy, it’s still cooking.”

Nate wrinkles his nose and then taps his chin thoughtfully, he’s such a funny little dude Lucy doesn’t think she would ever get over this. “Snacks?”

Wyatt snorts, “how about a banana?”

But Nate wrinkles his nose again, “cookie?”

“Definitely not.” Wyatt says firmly.

It was the wrong thing to say and Nate burst into tears much to Wyatt’s horror, he looks across at Lucy questioningly, but she shakes her head. “We got to learn to say no.”

“Right.” Wyatt says with a nod then looks down at Nate, “sorry kid you can have one after lunch.”

“No wans now!” Nate insists and he slaps Wyatt on the chest. “Wans a cookie!”

“ _ No _ ! We don’t hit Nathaniel.” Lucy steps in grabbing Nate’s hand before he hits Wyatt again. She looks at him closely “we don’t hit. Say sorry.”

“No.” Nate says defiantly. 

Lucy’s eyes widen in surprise not expecting that, and Wyatt looks at her equally shocked. “Nate say sorry.”

“No.” He folds his arms and pouts at them big tears rolling down his cheeks.

“No cookie then.” Wyatt says easily, and Lucy can tell he’s bracing himself for what’s to come after that decoration.

“Me no wike you, Daddy.” Nate declares folding his arms  pouting grumpily. 

Lucy goes to laugh at the entire thing, until she sees the hurt in Wyatt’s eyes, “Wyatt..”

“I need to check on the chicken.” He says abruptly and hands Nate over to Lucy.

Lucy wants to go over to Wyatt but then Nate bursts into tears and Lucy turns her focus back to the cranky toddler. She wonder briefly if it’s time for Nate’s nap before looking down at him and rubbing his back. “You know you hurt your daddy’s feelings.”

Nate pouts as he hiccups, “I wans cookie.”

“You have to have lunch first.” Lucy reasons with him, half the time she’s unsure if he really gets what she’s saying, but she tells him regardless cause he needs to learn.

Nate pouts again but  then looks across at Wyatt “I sowwy.”

He stares after Wyatt, who still hasn’t turned around to acknowledge Nate and Lucy frowns in concern, Nate looks at Lucy then back Wyatt, little lip wobbling.

“Wyatt.” Lucy calls out in concern.

Wyatt turns around the tray of chicken in his hand as he places it on a cooling rack, he looks at Nate and smiles but Lucy can tell that it hasn’t quite reaches his eyes, “it’s okay kid.”

Nate seems content with that and snuggles up against Lucy, little thumb going into his mouth as he watches Wyatt closely.

“Wyatt, are you okay?”

“It’s fine, Luce. We should eat.” Wyatt says as he puts out another tray.

Despite his words, she knows that it’s anything but fine, not wanting to get into it with Nate around she makes a mental note to discuss it with him during Nate’s nap.

There is tense silence during their meal, much like during breakfast but it’s so much worse Wyatt seems to just shut down one them. Gone was the carefree guy who flirted with her over seasoned potatoes and replaced is the stoic soldier she is all too familiar with and she just doesn’t know why.

He answers and acknowledges Nate accordingly but Lucy can tell the entire thing is forced and by the time they are finished with lunch Lucy is grateful that Nate falls asleep at the table before he even finishes his pirates.

A nap is exactly what he needs and she’s beginning to suspect that maybe the older Logan needs it as well not that she would tell  _ Wyatt  _ that

They are in the middle of silently cleaning the dishes when both her and Wyatt’s phones begin to chime loudly, Lucy grateful that she had already cleaned up Nate and put him in his bed a few minutes earlier. She’s knows for a fact that she is not ready to deal with two cranky Logans.

“It’s the mothership.” Wyatt says soberly, “Flynn’s jumped. Washington, 1963.”

Lucy looks at Wyatt in horror and for once Wyatt knows exactly the significance of this date. “Martha Luther King.”

“We need to go.” Wyatt says anxiously, they both scramble to get their things together, and they are just about to head down the stairs and out the house when they come to a halt outside Nate’s bedroom. 

“I almost forgot.” Lucy says horrified, her fingers clutching her handbag. 

“Call your sister. She said it herself she’s used to us doing this all the time.” Wyatt points out. 

Something is still off with him, but there is nothing Lucy can do about that, making sure Amy can watch Nate and the latest jump is the main concern now. “I’ll see if she would be able to come here, that way we don’t have to move him.”

Wyatt nods and then walks down the stairs never once casting a glance at Nate’s room before he leaves and Lucy has a awful feeling festering in the pit of his stomach as he walks away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not American. I know next to nothing about American history, unless listening to the Hamilton soundtrack counts as knowing something. That said Wikipedia and a friend of mine is my only source. Inaccuracies will occur. I’ll try to at least get the years correct. 
> 
> There is very very little history in this to begin with as it is not my forte it will only be mentioned briefly. Much like chapter one they will jump to the past, mention briefly what they have to do and that’s the extent of it I won’t ever go into details because I don’t know anything about history. This fic is more about Lucy and Wyatt and their little family

“So we’re not going to talk about this?” Lucy asks after another bout of intense silence. Wyatt was  quiet the entire ride to Mason Industries only speaking when spoken too during the briefing, but as they searched through the 1960s racks of clothing, Lucy has had enough.

“Talk about what?” Wyatt asks shortly head still buried in the rack of clothes in front of him, despite the fact that he was flipping through the same outfit twice the fact that it was mint green and not at all what  Wyatt would choose and Lucy knows that his mind really isn’t there.

“You know Nate didn’t really mean what he said.” Lucy says quietly reaching across to grab his hand that’s resting on top of he clothes rack but she  frowns when Wyatt pulls away avoiding eye contact with her.

“I know that Lucy, he’s  _ two _ .” His condescending tone aside it’s clear that she touched a nerve.

“Wyatt…”

“Hey newlyweds, how’s married life treating you?” Rufus calls out teasingly as he walks up to them, but he falls short when he realizes he interrupted something.

Wyatt just roughly grabs his suit and stalks off to the changing area, Lucy scowls and grabs her own dress and walking in the opposite direction, leaving Rufus standing there by himself.

“Not so good I guess?” Rufus soft mutters could be heard just as Lucy turns the corner.

Lucy roughly begins to remove clothes her mind still on Wyatt, if he wants to be pigheaded and tight lipped about this then he can just stay there and stew. It’s not her place to get him to talk anyway it’s not like she is…. Lucy pauses, her head stuck halfway through the dress. 

_She_ is Wyatt’s wife.

If they are going to do this, have a life together she should be allowed to ask him about this  he should be able to talk to her too.

Thing is she’s not even sure  _ Wyatt  _ sees it like that. She still wants to know, wants to help him with whatever internal demons he is battling. 

When they all arrive at the Lifeboat the tension is palpable as they silently climb into the tiny machine. Lucy slides into her seat with ease, tucking her skirt between her legs grateful that they are going to a time period where she can actually breathe in the clothes.

She avoids eye contact with Wyatt moving to grab the seat belt, but is surprised when Wyatt’s much larger hand covers her own. He squeezes her fingers gently and then brushes them away so that he can pull the seat belt over her shoulders, securing her into place.

She watches him silently as he sits back and then buckles himself into his own seat. 

“I’m sorry….for snapping at you...I can’t talk about it…not yet.” Wyatt admits softly, which is far more than Lucy expected from him.

“It’s okay…..just, you can whenever you’re ready.” She offers to him softly, mindful that Rufus is only a few inches away from them, not that it matters but she would leave Wyatt to decide what Rufus can and can’t be privy to. “And it’s not just because of everything that has happened, or maybe  _ because  _ of everything that  _ we  _ have been through… just I’m here whenever you need help to get over the hump.

Wyatt nods and squeezes her thigh gently in understanding, his thumb brushing over her bare knee a few times before he sits back in the uncomfortable Lifeboat chairs.

“Well glad to see my power of invisibility is still working well.” Rufus quips from his seat.

“We know you’re there, Rufus.” Wyatt remarks dryly, and Lucy can see the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

There is the familiar whirling of the lifeboat as it comes to life and Lucy’s grip tightens around her seatbelt as she feels the all too familiar pull of going back in time.

 

* * *

 

“Do we really think Flynn wants to take out Martin Luther King that  _ he _ is Rittenhouse really?” Rufus asks nervously yet again as the walk along the hallway of the seedy mote that l they were able to get for the night.

“He probably thinks one of the six leaders that helped orchestrated the March on Washington is.” Lucy says worriedly, “no matter what happens he needs to make that speech tomorrow we cannot let that march end without Martin Luther King making his speech along with the dozen other speeches everyone else has planned.  _ His _ is the most important.”

“Agreed.” Both Wyatt and Rufus say just as they reach the front door of their room.

Wyatt places the old rusty key into the door knob and before he turns it the doors creaks open.

“Well that’s comforting.” Rufus remarks dryly eyes casting around the cramped space that has two twin beds side by side with the smallest bedside table separating it. “I feel like the Lifeboat has better accommodations.”

“We were lucky to even get a room to begin with. Over a quarter of a million people will go to this march.” Lucy says as she takes a seat on one of the old beds and sighs in relief when she eases her heels off her feet.

“Is it even safe to walk barefoot on this floor? I’ve seen Petri dishes full of colonies more sanitary than this carpet. Is it carpet?” Rufus asks scornfully.

“It’s for one night Rufus.” Wyatt remarks rolling his eyes as he undos his tie and throws it onto the bedside table. 

The only table in the room. 

“Right.” Rufus mutters fidgeting slightly from one foot to the other before he pulls off his jacket tossing it onto the other bed and then sitting down to face Wyatt and Lucy. 

“Jiya and I did some digging last night,” he admits looking at them seriously and Lucy knows immediately that he’s referring to her and Wyatt’s current situation.

“I thought you said that there were too many variables and nothing to compare it to if we did not know of the people that were killed?” Lucy asks confused, her mind whirling as she tries to think up all the possible scenarios.

“You’re right. Except Wyatt gave me the name of Jessica’s killer and I had done some research before we jumped.” Rufus points out looking at Wyatt with uncertainty.

“I already told her about that.” Wyatt supplies shifting from his spot on the bed to turn and face Rufus, his expression unreadable. “What did you find out?”

“Well, I had searched up on the guys lineage, dating back as far as the 1900s. I had my notes with me when we jumped, and Jiya and I compared the names. Turns out the killer’s great grandfather was on that bus that day.”

“He ended up not existing anymore.” Wyatt says in awe eyes wide, “but Jess still died.”

“Wasn’t him though.” Rufus says sympathetically, Lucy’s eyes are trained on Wyatt  watching the way he mulls over Rufus’ words, “I looked up Jessica’s accident as well. It was New Year’s Day she was in a car with some friends and there was a drunk driver.”

“Do you...do you know where I was?” Wyatt asks as he tosses his own jacket to the side and begins to roll up his sleeves. 

Lucy can already tell how nervous he is by the way he keeps shifting. She and Wyatt spoke about Jessica briefly and they agreed that Nate would come first before anything else, but she’s still so uncertain about Jessica. Unsure if she’s allowed to ask him about her. Sure there have been so many moments shared between the two of them, especially since they have been thrown into a life that was never there’s. But less than  _ three  _ days ago Wyatt was ready to risk it all to get back his  _ wife _ .  Just because she has that title now doesn’t mean she it automatically makes it true for her  _ or _ for Wyatt.

“Actually, I do.” Rufus grins widely, and Lucy is almost dreading what he’s going to say, “Engagement announcement for  Lucy Preston and Wyatt Logan, there was a picture and everything. You two are  _ annoyingly _ photogenic.”

Lucy’s eyes widen and she looks across at Wyatt with concern. She feels likes it’s information overload for her, she can’t imagine how he’s feeling. “You know it’s not your fault anymore, right? You and Jessica were living totally different lives. You might never know what happened between the two of you, but that guilt you’ve been living with for the past 6 years, Wyatt. You can forgive yourself for that. It was not your fault. It never was.”

She holds her breath, wonders if she’s said too much, Rufus watching Wyatt with equal concern. Wyatt sighs as he wipes his eyes, but then looks across at Rufus, “what about you? What’s different with you?”

“Not much.” Rufus says with a shrug, “after each trip Jiya and I, we always go through various significant moments. You know to see if anything has changed, and other than going on dates I don’t remember, nothing much change. Oh! Apparently she asked me out first this time, and we were dating ever since. Which was around the time we all met. It’s weird right? Jiya showed me pictures of a trip we went on together and here are these moments I don’t remember living. Someone else was living my life.”

“Right, you two would know all about that.” Rufus continues before either of them could comment, he leans forward eyeing them curiously, “What it like? With the kid? You have this whole other person in your life now.”

“Nate.” Lucy and Wyatt both correct automatically, and they share a look and to Lucy’s surprise Wyatt begins to go talk, “it’s amazing and wonderful and so very terrifying all at the same time, but it…”

“It fits.  _ He _ fits.” Lucy continues when she realizes Wyatt started to get choked up talking about their son. Her heart clenching when she thinks of those clear blue eyes and little dimples. She misses Nate, so much, so much more than she even thought possible. Just thinking about him right now makes her heart ache. “He’s his own little person with his own little thoughts and quirks but when I look at him, I see me. I see Wyatt. I see  _ both _ of us in him and he just  _ fits _ . It should make not sense but then I take one look at him and  _ everything  _ makes sense.”

“Wow.” Rufus whistles looking back and forth between then two “48 hours with him and that’s all it took?”

Lucy can tell he’s skeptical and she's pretty sure if she was in Rufus shoes she would think the same way. Wyatt though only shrugs his shoulders, “you’ll understand when it’s your own kid.”

“I don’t know about that.” Rufus mutters with uncertainty.

There is a sudden gun shot and Rufus jumps clear off his bed, eyes wide. He turns to Lucy with uncertainty, “how violent was this March?”

“Very.” Lucy says somberly , she turns to Wyatt, “the national Guard has 1000s of men out in the streets and a handful covering Martin Luther King and the other leaders.”

“Okay, so plan is to steal some uniforms  and get closer to Martin Luther King and keep and eye on him. Should be easy enough.” Wyatt concludes with that air of arrogance that use to piss her off but now if only brings her comfort because by now they have done this enough  that she knows he is confident enough to get the job down and that calms her.

“Right because last time we posed as soldiers that worked out so well for us.” Rufus quips, he looks at Lucy curiously, “you’ll be okay?”

“Yea I’ll get someone coffee or something.” Lucy remarks dryly.

“With the great power of invisibility comes great responsibility, young padawan.” Rufus remarks in mock seriousness.

The moment he and Wyatt catch each other’s eyes all three of them burst out into laughter.  

Lucy, tugs her hair out of the tight bun, shaking her hair free before she crawls over to the empty side of the bed next to Wyatt. She leans over him to deposit her hair pins next to his tie and then lies back on the bed with a sigh, her eyes fluttering closed the day’s events catching up with her. She can feel Wyatt shifting on the bed until he too is horizontal, she opens her eyes to make sure he has enough room on the bed, but she stops short when she sees Rufus frozen on his own bed, slacked jawed with bugged eyes staring at them in shock.

“Is  _ this _ happening?” He hisses at them his voice going a few octaves higher.

Lucy bites her lip to hold back her groan, she and Wyatt have barely acknowledged what they are to each other much less able to explain it to Rufus.

Wyatt though doesn’t even open his eyes or turns to face Rufus, in fact he rolls to his side so that he’s facing  _ Lucy _ , his eyes  _ still _ closed. “We’re sharing a bed, get over it Rufus. Unless you want to switch with Lucy?”

_ This _ time Wyatt’s eyes open and he smirks at her, clearly enjoying teasing Rufus.

“No. No I’m good.” Rufus mutters out, and Lucy bites her lip to hide her laughter this time. Sometimes their friend makes it far too easy.

“So we aren’t going to talk about the matching rings you two are wearing then?” Rufus  asks suddenly and Lucy suspects he was bursting to ask about it since he noticed, although she expected him to ask much earlier than now.

“Goodnight, Rufus.” Wyatt replies and part of Lucy wonders if he’s still just messing with Rufus or if he’s also using it as a way to avoid their friends endless questions. Questions neither of them have answers for yet.

 

* * *

 

“Are you okay?” Lucy asks breathlessly as they stumble into the motel room almost 12 hours later. Her hair is in a disarray, her dress slightly rumpled her body aches after being shoved around but for the most part she’s unharmed.  

“We should be there with Rufus.” Lucy says with nervous energy as she paces the small space between the two beds. 

“Flynn and his guys are long gone, every single leader is safe. Rufus just has to convince them to still make  _ all _ of their planned speeches. They will listen to Rufus, he’s got this Lucy.” Wyatt wheezes out slightly winded.

“Are you okay?” Lucy asks again moving towards him, biting in her lips.

He is clutching his ribs in pain as he collapses into the bed, the bandage on his previously injured arm is soaked with blood and Lucy knows without a doubt the stitches ripped.

Wyatt takes a deep breath but then winces at the action, “I think I may have broken a rib, help me wrap it?”

The fact that he not only  admits to that  _ and  _ ask Lucy for help has Lucy on edge immediately. But she springs to action without a second thought, she moves to the bed Rufus occupied and grabs the thin sheet and begins to tear it with one giant tug.

“Try and make them a little wider.” Wyatt winces as he begins to rid himself of his shirt and t-shirt.

Lucy does as instructed and winces at the massacre she’s making of the bed sheets, she’s about to make a quip about her getting arrested for destroying property but she only gasps when she sees Wyatt’s entire torso is red and purple.

“Wyatt!” 

“Looks worse than it is.” He promises but it does very little to ease her worries, he gestures for her come closer, “c’mon you remember what I taught you?”

Lucy looks at the angry bruises but nods and slowly begins to wrap Wyatt’s torso with the strips of sheets, trying not to hesitate each time he winces. When she gets to the end she tilts her head up to look at Wyatt who has his eyes closed, she worries briefly if he’s fading on her but when she calls out his name he only looks down at her in surprise, his eyes clear.

“I have a few hair pins in my hair, can you reach them? They’ll keep these in place until we get home.” She bends her head pushing her hair towards Wyatt, she can hear the way his breath catches but then his fingers are gently prodding at her mass of curls.

Each time he tugs our one of the hair pins he runs his fingers through her, gently riding her of the tangles and it takes everything in Lucy to not sigh at the the feeling of his fingers running through her hair instead of focusing on keeping his bandages in place.

“Last one.” Wyatt says softly.

He moves his fingers through her hair a few more times, instead of letting go though, he cups the back of her head and gently tips her back. Lucy gasp, lips parted slightly as their eyes lock, her hand that was resting on his shoulder moves to cup his face, her fingers gently grazing his earlobe, scratching his sideburns. Wyatt tilts his head upwards just as she lowers her own towards him. 

She brushes her lips tentatively against his, but Wyatt is having none of that and the hand that is cupping the back of her head tugs her closer as he deepens the kiss.

His other hand moves to her hips, fingers press to her side as she sighs into the kiss, her own fingers gently scratching against the short  tuffs of his hair and Wyatt groans into her mouth. She makes a mental note to remember the way Wyatt responds at her fingernails gently moving against his scalp. 

“Lucy.” Wyatt gasps out her name against her lips, just as his tongue slips between her teeth. 

He moves his other hand hand high on her waist but the moment he tugs her body flat against his own he pulls away hissing loudly in pain. But before Lucy could take a step back Wyatt already has his hands on her hips and moving to lower his lips onto hers again, she gets lost in his kisses for a brief second, but when he hisses against her mouth she puts a hand on his shoulder gently pushing him back.  He makes a move to grab for her but she swats away his hands, she is tempted to kiss away the pout on his lips, but stands her ground and takes a step away from him.

“Slow your roll, soldier.” She teases, his lips are swollen and stained pink from her lipstick. “How about you save your energy for those men in national guard that are after us?”

To her surprise Wyatt does not protest but instead sinks down onto the bed sighing deeply, Lucy frowns despite he swollen lips and messy hair, he looks completely spent.

“I really hate that you getting hurt on these trips is becoming a norm now.” Lucy says with a sigh as she takes a seat next to him, she’s about to continue but she pauses when she sees a wrinkled photograph lying on top of Wyatt’s shirt. 

She moves for the picture, surprised that Wyatt does not stop her, instead his eyes are trained on her, watching her, waiting for her to open the photograph. When she unfolds the photo she is surprised that it isn’t the picture of Wyatt and Jessica that she has seen him look at on occasion, it’s a picture of  _ them _ with Nate.

Not one of the professional shots that they have all over their house. This is a picture she’s never seen before. Nate is sitting on Wyatt’s shoulders Mickey Mouse ears on his head and both she and and Wyatt are wearing matching mouse ears as well. In the background sure enough is Cinderella’s Castle. The picture looks old and well worn, despite the fact that Nate doesn’t look that much older than he is right now.

“My dad, wasn’t a good guy.” Wyatt says suddenly, surprising Lucy to say the least. She was expecting him to tell her that he found the  _ other _ Wyatt’s picture and just held onto it. “He was a drunk and angry old man. He said shit...did things... terrible things, to me, to my mother...I hated him. He was a selfish son of a bitch. When I was 14, my Grandpa Sherwin took me in and I never saw him again...I  _ hated _ him, Lucy.”

_ Me no wike you, Daddy _

Suddenly it all made sense to Lucy. Nate’s stubborn words, Wyatt suddenly shutting down on them, his refusal to  _ look _ at Nathaniel or say more than a few words to him. His refusal to go inside the nursery before they left the house the previous day.

“Wyatt. You aren’t your father.” Lucy says seriously, she knows deep down Wyatt  _ knows _ that but in that moment she decides that she won’t stop telling him this until he believes her. “That man you just described? That’s not you, you are  _ nothing _ like that and you will  _ never  _ be that person.”

She can see that she’s not getting through to him, so she kicks off her heels and crawls across the bed to sit next to him, their thighs touching as she shows him the picture. “This little boy loves you,  Wyatt.”

“No, he loves  _ that _ guy.” Wyatt says bitterly as he points at the picture of a smiling Wyatt who is looking up at Nate, both boys wearing matching dimpled smiles. “I’m  _ not  _ the guy in that picture.”

Lucy wants to argue with him about that, but she knows that the logical side of him is right, that is  _ not _ Wyatt anymore than it’s her either. Those two people in that photo lived completely different lives the past 8 years. But then if they think like that then they would be admitting that they would  _ never _ be those two people and Lucy refuses to believe that and she needs Wyatt to see it that way too.

“Then you prove it to him.  _ Be _ this guy.” Lucy says with conviction, her fingers curling around Wyatt’s hand, her thumb rubbing his wedding band. “Prove it to Nathaniel. Prove it to  _ yourself, prove  _ that you can be that guy.”

“Lucy.”

“Why do you have this picture with you, Wyatt?” Lucy asks abruptly, she can see that Wyatt is surprised that at the question. She knows for a fact that none of these clothes are his, if he found the picture from the other Wyatt’s clothes it would be one thing. But Wyatt purposely decided to take the picture with him onto the lifeboat and into the past. 

She can see a whole host of emotions flicker across his face at her questions, he takes the picture with his free hand his thumb brushing across the image. His next words surprise Lucy so much so she would have dropped the photo if Wyatt was not holding it.

“I know what I’m fighting for.” Wyatt and it was the last thing Lucy expected him to say. “I found this picture in my wallet… and I realized that if something were to happen, I would not have anything to remember Nate by. But then...then I looked at this picture and it’s not just about Nate anymore. It’s us. It’s him. It’s  _ everything _ . I want it all.  _ This _ is what I’m fighting for. I’m tired of fighting my past. I want to fight for my future.  _ Our future _ .”

“Wyatt.” She chokes out his name so overwhelmed by his declaration, but then Wyatt is cupping her face and kissing her forcefully. He pulls back, both of them gasping loudly, Lucy’s eyes are wide as he presses his forehead against her, “I’m terrified of fucking this up. I can’t be that guy.”

“You won’t.  You aren’t.” Lucy insists, she cups his face in both of her hands forcing him to look her in the eye, “you will  _ never _ be your father.  You already care too much to let that happen. You  _ love _ too much to let that happen and that’s why I love…”

_ “I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed…” _

_ “ _ He did it!” Lucy all but yells in surprise as she jumps to her feet. They can hear the sound of  Martin Luther King’s speech echoing loudly as it gets closer and then slowly begins to fade away, it’s clear that a car was broadcasting it. “Rufus did it!”

Wyatt looks at her slightly dazed but then he’s getting to his feet and grabbing his shirt, “we gotta get back to the Lifeboat.”

Lucy quickly walks back towards him and helps him slip into his shirt. Once he’s all button up, his face much paler than Lucy would like, she squeezes his hand, “are you gonna be okay to get to the Lifeboat?”

“ _ Lucy _ .” There are so many unasked questions in his tone, but now is just not the time.

Lucy grabs the photo on bed and places it in the pocket of Wyatt’s shirt, her other than taking Wyatt’s an squeezing it tightly trying to convey everything she  _ needs _ to say to him but can’t, “let’s go home, Wyatt.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay on this fic. If you follow me on twitter, or if you have just been on twitter or tumblr in general, you know how anxious NBC has had the fandom these past THREE weeks. The idea of cancellation has really killed my muse.
> 
> Anyway thank you all who sent me messages, kudos asking about this fic. It still amazes me how many adore this fic and little Nate. I missed her writing him so much.

The soft buzzing of the Lifeboat stills as they come to a rest, Lucy nose wrinkles as she looks at Wyatt’s pale face, “still withus, Wyatt?”

It’s such an echo of their last trip, but Wyatt isn’t fading like last time he insist that his arm has since stop bleeding. She’s skeptical about that but doesn’t say anything about it.

As the doors slides open through, both she and Wyatt look at it then each other, the last time they stepped out of the Lifeboat and back to the present their entire lives had changed. Who is to say the same thing hasn’t happened again?

Lucy moves forward to unbuckle Wyatt, and Wyatt surprises her by taking her hand and squeezing it gently and she knows they are both thinking the same thing.

She goes first, then offering Wyatt a hand and helping him out of the Lifeboat, “Wyatt needs a medic!”

“I don’t. Lucy, I’m fine.” Wyatt says with a sigh, she’s about to argue with him, but then on seeing Agent Christopher they both stop and turn to her eagerly.

“Do you know who Nate is?” Lucy asks her slightly breathless, fingers twisting her engagement ring nervously.

“Your son?” Agent Christopher says slightly concerned, when Wyatt and Lucy breathe a sigh of relief, “Did you try to change things back to how your original timeline was?”

“No!” Both Wyatt and Lucy protest.

He wants to ask more, ensure that Nate is safe with Amy, but Lucy is having none of that and finally Wyatt begrudgingly goes with the medic that arrived, only after Lucy gives him a hard look.

A few minutes lately he’s sitting anxiously in the medic waiting for Lucy  _ again. “ _ you know I can leave on my own, right?”

“You can’t drive after that cocktail I just gave you.” The nurse, Henry, says amused. “We are under strict orders to not let you leave unless Mrs. Logan takes you...ah! Mrs Logan we were just talking about you

Wyatt heart clenches at the man’s words, it’s been so long since he’s heard that name, when he turns around he half expects to see Jessica standing at the door. But it’s Lucy who is standing at the door  looking slightly put put out by the title. Despite everything that has happened in the last few days, the words that’s have exchanged between the two of them is comforting to him to know that Lucy is still getting use to all these new titles they have adopted just as much as he is.

“Here to bust me out of this joint?” Wyatt jokes offering her a soft smile.

“Dude, you should have your own bed in the medic area by now.” Rufus pipes up as he steps from behind Lucy and then Jiya pops up from behind him looking at Wyatt slightly amused

“Didn’t think I’d need the entire Calvary to get me out of here.” Wyatt says looking at Lucy curiously.

“I invited Rufus and Jiya over for dinner...well lunch seeing as it’s only 2 in the afternoon.” Lucy replied looking slightly unease, she looks around to ensure the room is empty save the four of them. “I want Rufus to meet Nate and you know celebrate Rufus’ win. Can’t go to the bar like we usually do.”

“Sure.” Wyatt replies slightly output that she invited them over, he was hoping that they could talk more, explore more about what happened back in 1963. Although, given how he’s feeling currently, he probably would be of no use to Lucy anyway.

* * *

“So your sister is not what I expected.” Rufus remarks eyes wide in surprise after what is left of the whirlwind that is Amy Preston.

“What were you expecting?” Lucy asks in amusement as she makes a beeline for the living room and for Nate who is currently sleeping on the largest sofa.

“I don’t know like a walking encyclopedia like you?” Rufus offers sheepishly. 

“She would be so offended by that.” Lucy says with a short laugh, mindful of sleeping Nate. She leans over to brush away his light brown hair, ghosting her fingers across his soft round cheek.

“He looks so much like Wyatt.” Rufus comments his brow wrinkled in confusion. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s genetics, Rufus.” Jiya says with a laugh, Wyatt looks down right offended at the notion something Lucy would have thought was cute if she weren’t so focused on Rufus words as well.

“He’s talking about his existence. We’ve made changes to history before, the wrong person shot Lincoln lives were saved and lives were lost. I had lost my  _ sister _ , but here were changed the course of our lives so drastically. So drastically that Wyatt and I supposedly have known each other for  _ eight  _ years, and we have Nate. When we never even….” Lucy trails off cheeks pinking up at her accidental slip. 

“Wait I thought this was happening? Is it  _ not _ happening?” Rufus seems so upset at being deceived this time Lucy can’t help but laugh.

“It’s none of your business Rufus.” Wyatt grunts as he collapses onto one of the nearby chairs.

“Oh, maybe we should have celebrated another night.” Lucy looks at Wyatt with concern her fingers gently threading through his hair.

“It’s fine. I need to eat anyway before I take some more the medication they gave me.” Wyatt says easily, surprising Lucy when he leans into her touch.

“You know, Rufus told me all about your timeline how the two of you only knew each other for a few months verses almost a decade together. I didn’t really believe him till now.” Jiya says looking at the two of them thoughtfully. “You’re different. Less in sync than you normally are. It’s weird.”

“How so?” Lucy asks, her first worry is that Nate would realize that they somehow aren’t being the parents they should be of Nate. 

Another part of her is jealous of this other version of herself that spent the last  _ eight _ years with Wyatt, that’s almost an entire lifetime, in Lucy’s books. She has never been in a relationship that lasted half the time that this relationship she had with the other Wyatt.

“Just little things, you two always seem to know why the other one was going to do before they did it. When you guys were first recruited to go after Flynn. Agent Christopher almost didn’t allow Wyatt to join the team, Lucy was the one that got recruited and another guy, but Wyatt volunteered. The whole conflict that you guys were married didn’t sit well with her but she gave you guys a chance especially because of Wyatt’s credentials and well you have been working with Rufus the entire time.”

Lucy leans against the armchair that Wyatt is sitting on, her eyes moving to a sleeping Nate and then back to Wyatt. “How could we both just  _ leave _ him like that? I’ve read about parents who won’t even get on an airplane together afraid that they leave their kid is alone, and we just jump on a  _ time _ machine without second thought. Oh god we did that today we just jumped head first into the lifeboat. Forget about changing history, you could have died Wyatt,  _ we _ could have died.”

“Hey! Wow! You’re okay. We’re okay.” Wyatt says quickly getting to his feet, a painful grimace on his face, but he’s too focused on Lucy, he cups her cheek forcing her to look at him. “Hey. Don’t fade on me. Breathe.”

It’s not until he says those words does Lucy realizes how erratic her breathing has gotten. She looks at him with wide eyes but slowly begins to mimic her breathing until she finally feels as though she’s standing on solid ground.

“You okay?” Wyatt asks her with concern.

Lucy nods just as Jiya offers her a glass of water, which she gladly takes. Rufus though is looking at all of them in alarm, “okay, what was that?”

Lucy looks at Wyatt slightly confused, she’s has not panicked like that in a long time not since she was trapped in that awful coffin by HH Holmes.  Except the very thought of Nate ending up on his own has her heart rate rising again.

“You use to have major separation anxiety when you first started going after Flynn.” Jiya offers, looking st Lucy concern, “after what happened with the Hindenburg, Lucy understandably was more attached to Nate, and things were a bit rough for the first few trips.”

“What happened?” Lucy asks in concern, her mind automatically going to her sister, despite the fact that they had only just seen her.

Jiya suddenly looks uncomfortable looking across at all three of them with uncertainty, “I...should I be the one to tell you this?”

“Who else is there?” Lucy counters, “you’re the only one other than agent Christopher  who really knows the extent of how much things have changed for us.”

“It’s your mom.” Jiya says apologetically, “I’m sorry, Lucy but she died 6 years ago. She was alive before you went on the Hindenburg but when you came back...”

“Oh…..was she sick, before I left?” Lucy asks her heart clenching. She was so focused on getting her sister back about having a  _ son _ she never stopped to think about her mother. She could never sacrifice one for the other, and yet here she is in a world with her sister, a son, a  _ husband  _ but without her mother.

She feels a callous hand resting in her shoulder, fingers tightening in support and she knows it’s Wyatt without having to look. She raises her hand and taking his into hers. 

“She had cancer, but I was in the early stages.” Jiya says softly, “but when you guys came back it turns out it was kidney failure. We never figured out how the two correlated.”

“I don’t understand.” Lucy brow wrinkles in confusing, she turns slightly her back pressed against the back of the armchair, her and Wyatt clasped hands now resting on her lap. “Six years ago, she didn’t get to meet Nate or see me get married. She never had issues with her kidneys.”

“Technically, you didn’t get to see yourself get married.” Rufus offers but then raises his hand in defense when both Wyatt and Jiya glare at him. Just then the doorbell rings and Rufus quickly points to the door, “ I’ll go get the food.”

“I’m sorry Lucy.” Jiya repeats her voice full of remorse, “I wish I could give you more information, but your mother is just something we haven’t really talked about much.”

“It’s okay. Thanks for letting me know, it’s better than If I found out from Amy. That would be harder to explain.” Lucy reasons despite the fact that she now realizes she will no longer ever see her mother again. She can’t even remember the last time she spoke to her mother, was it when she yelled at her about Benjamin Cahill? Is he also alive, did he have something to do with her mother’s death? Did Rittenhouse play a part in all of this too.

Lucy has so many questions, but she takes one look at Wyatt who is still nursing his broken ribs eyes closed as he leans back against the couch and she knows she has to focus on her present right now and not fixated on her past or what was her past.

“Did we buy out the entire taco place?” Rufus asks as he enters the living room with not one but three white plastic bags.

“I asked them to put everything in separate containers so nothing will get soggy. No one wants soggy tacos.” Lucy points out.

“Wow. That’s such a Mom thing to do.” Rufus quips teasingly, he then glances at a sleeping Nate then back at Lucy, “although I guess that is what you are now.”

Lucy looks at her sleeping son and smiles, she has to fight everything in her to not walk up to him and gather him in her arms. To not wake him up and see his smiling face, expect every time her thoughts stray back to her mother she has to fight the urge to see Nate and hold him and remind herself that he is real. 

She glances at Wyatt and squeezes his shoulder gently pulling him from his slumber, she has no doubt that he was beginning to fade. “C’mon let’s eat. I ordered you a burrito bowl.”

“Does a guy need to be married to you to get that kinda special treatment?” Rufus asks incredulously, but grunts when Jiya shoves him the back and towards the kitchen.

“You’re the one that love the hard shell tacos, Rufus.” Lucy points out with a laugh, knowing that Rufus is only teasing her, she looks across at Wyatt who is beginning to look a little pale. “Maybe you should just go lay down.”

Wyatt shakes his head eyes fully open as he now leans against the back of the chair holding himself up slightly, “no I gotta still eat something first.”

“Dude, you look like shit.” Rufus declares as the small group makes their way towards the kitchen, Lucy casting one last glance at a still sleeping Nate.

“Probably cause your ugly mug is the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes.” Wyatt volleys back with ease as he starts grabbing plates from the dish rack. 

Lucy rolls her eyes but she does not hear Rufus response because a loud cry suddenly comes from the living pulling her attention.

“Mama! Mama!” Nate calls out frantically his cries getting louder and more urgent. 

Lucy drops the handful of spoons ontor he counter and makes a beeline for the living room. Nate is sitting up on the couch, big fat tears rolling down his red stained cheeks as he cries for her in hurts. His light brown hair is standing on edge sleep lines running down the side of his face, the moment he sees Lucy he calls out for her arms stretching out to reach her. “Mama! Mama no go!”

“Hey baby, you’re okay. I got you.” She whispers soothingly one hand rubbing his back in small circles as Nate buryings his head in her neck wet nose pressed against her skin, as he whimpers softly.

“Everything okay?” Wyatt asks as he appears by her side, his own hand resting on Nate’s head, his fingers gently running through Nate’s hair. “Hey buddy. You’re okay.”

“I think he had a bad dream.” Lucy offers pressing a kiss on Nate’s head.

“Holy shit. You guys are  _ parents.”  _ Rufus shocked  voice pulls them from their little bubble and Wyatt looks over at their friend incredulously.

“Dude, where have you been the past few days?” 

“No I knew the kid existed obviously, it only just hit me that you guys are  _ parents _ now. Like there is a whole ass kid that  _ yours _ and he needs you and just  _ wow _ how are the two of you not freaking out? I’m freaking out.”

“Rufus, language. He’s like a sponge.”Lucy laughs out loudly at Rufus’ words takes him to say things so bluntly.

“Oh right.” Rufus smiles at her sheepishly and looks at Nate, whose cries have subsided to soft whimpers, he has his head resting on Lucy’s chest little fist clutching her shirt, but his eyes looking at Rufus curiously. On seeing that he has an audience Rufus raises his hand waving awkwardly at the toddler, “hey kid.”

Nate sits up at the greeting, little head tilted to the side as he looks at Rufus, he raises his hand up, little fingers wide, “Ruf-ruf! High fives!”

Rufus looks taken back at the little hand stretched out to him, eyes wide and uncertain. Wyatt rolls his eyes at his hesitancy, “he’s not going to break Rufus.”

“Ruf-ruf!” Nate  calls out insistently.

“C’mon don’t leave the kid hanging.” Wyatt huffs out, “before the waterworks startback.”

Rufus raises his hand holding it out tentatively to Nate, who is unaware of Rufus’s hesitation and energetically slaps Rufus hand a few times. 

“See now  _ this _ is weird.” Jiya points out looking from Rufus to Nate, “Normally, you don’t want to let Nate go. You tell Wyatt all the time that Nate likes you more than him.”

“I can see that.”

“He  _ wishes.” _

Both men remark simultaneously, and Lucy is certain if Wyatt did not have a broken rib and essentially an immobile arm he would have taken Nate from her just to prove a point. The whole thing is ridiculous and both she and Jiya exchange exasperated expressions as the small group moves towards the kitchen.

Lucy stops short in front of the half dished out tacos, “Wyatt we ordered  _ tacos _ for dinner, we can’t give a toddler  _ tacos _ . I ordered food and I didn’t even think about Nate could eat.”

“Relax, Luce. Nate and I will share my burrito bowl.” Wyatt says easily he goes to take Nate and the toddler is just about to jump in his arms but Lucy takes a step back holding on Nate.

“Mama, I wanna go Daddy.” Nate looks at Lucy incredulously Lucy never realized that a toddler could look so offended. 

“Yea, Luce stop hogging the kid.” Wyatt says equally affronted.

“Holy sh... _ shoot _ . It’s like we took the Lifeboat and kidnapped a mini Wyatt- you know if it was possible to have two Wyatt’s-  He even got that look of judgment in his eyes.” Rufus whistles watching the entire exchange in fascination. “Sure he’s your kid Lucy?”

“Shut up, Rufus.” Wyatt grunts our before Lucy can even comment.

Lucy ignores them though and rolls the high chair over to Wyatt and deposits Nate into it. Instead of turning to Wyatt she turns to Nate, “Daddy has a big owie. So he can’t lift you up. So don’t let him okay?”

“Daddy owie hurted again?” Nate asks with concern, his clear blue eyes moving to the large bandage on Wyatt’s arm the only one he can see.

“Lucy, he’s not going…” Wyatt trails off at Nate’s words and sighs. He uses his good hand and ruffles the toddler’s hair affectionate. “I’ll be okay, buddy.”

“This is just so  _ weird.”  _ Rufus chimes in effectively breaking the moment between father and son. 

 

* * *

 

Lucy walks out of the bathroom, fresh face the days events catching up with her as she feels all the aches in her body make themselves known. She stops short when she sees that Wyatt is propped up against a pile of pillows his injured arms resting on another pillow that’s resting on his lap. His eyes are closed and Lucy wonders if he’s finally asleep, it’s Nate that really gives her pause, the toddler is still awake but is sits still just watching Wyatt, one little hand resting on Wyatt’s good arm clearly mindful of Wyatt’s bandages. 

“Mama, Daddy seeps.” Nate informs her, he tries to whisper it but it comes out far louder than he intended because he quickly clamps his little hands over his mouth eyes wide as he looks from Lucy to Wyatt.

Wyatt, thankfully is sound asleep and none the wiser, Lucy is just about ready to collapse into bed next to Wyatt, but one look at Nate and she huffs knows that nap from a few hours ago has him energized. She’s going to at least  _ try _ to settle him down though, “c’mon baby, let Daddy sleep.”

“I kiss Daddy owie. I makes it better.” Nate insists first and before Lucy can scoop him up he leans forward and presses a gently kiss on the large bandage around Wyatt’s torso then leans over to press a wet kiss on Wyatt’s chin, the furthers her is able to reach without touching his sleeping father.

Lucy’s heart clenches she wonders if she will ever get over seeing how much Nate loves Wyatt. Nate looks at Wyatt’s sleeping figure one last time before he quickly crawls his way off the bed, grabbing Lucy’s hand, “let’s go play, Mama!”

“Time for Nate-Nate to go to bed.” Lucy counters.

“No tank you, ma’am.” Nate replies cheekily, smiling up at her with those tell tale dimples.

Lucy can’t even hold back her laughter if she tried, Nate only grins in return his blue eye dancing almost like he knows what he’s done and then he runs off to his bedroom little legs taking him as fast as they can.

Lucy shakes her head in amusement as she follows him, and she finds him already beginning to pull out his stuffed animals and cars. Lucy sighs tiredly, she is almost certain she’s not going to be able to stay awake to watch him. She eyes the tiny toddler bed and the iPad that’s at the foot of it and gets an idea.

She grabs the iPad and moves to sit on the bed propped up against a pillow with another at her side, Nate’s blanket on her lap, “Hey Nate?”

Nate eyes her suspiciously, the exact look he gave her over an two hours ago when she and Jiya wrangled him up to put on his pyjamas and brush his teeth. 

“Do you wanna come snuggle with me and watch Peppa or I can read you a story?” Lucy offers hopefully.

Nate taps his chin lightly deep in thought, “okay I picks da story.”

He quickly crawls onto the bed up and under Lucy so that he is pressed against her chest, little fingers moving on the iPad screen. He find the books app with ease and starts scrolling through them, he finds “My Red Balloon’ and clicks on it. The summary about a little boy having  a large red balloon waiting for his father to return home from the arm, makes Lucy smile warmly at the thought of Wyatt, she loves when she sees little things like this that reminds her that this live she and Wyatt are currently living is still  _ theirs _ . There are echoes of the lives they know infused into every day aspects the reminds her that although they had a different beginning this story is still theirs.

Nate tucks himself back into Lucy’s arm curling into her, his little head resting on her chest, something Lucy noticed he always does when he is speaking comfort from her. He then places his hand on her stomach his little fist curling into her t-shirt, little eyes trained on the iPad screen.

“Read Momma!” He demands slapping the screen.

“Manners, Nate.” Lucy finds herself correcting.

“Peas reads da story Mama.” Nate says sweetly, little head nuzzling her chest as he gets comfortable again.

Lucy smiles to herself and slowly begins to read, as she gets into the story Nate chimes in, it’s clear that this book is a regular bedtime story for them. 

Lucy presses a soft kiss against Nate’s hair, and she’s overcome with the smell of strawberry milkshakes. Amy had told her before she left them that she had given Nate a bath before they arrived but Lucy didn’t realize, she was not expecting to smell that familiar scent that she had always associated with her sister, and the one thing that she use think about when she missed her the most.

Yet another thing that remained the same, and it’s just comforting in the midst of all the changes she’s been bombarded with. 

She feels Nate go lax against her body and she knows he’s fallen asleep. She minimizes the app, about to turn off the iPad when the photo app catches her attention. 

She clicks on the tiny icon her eyes scanning all the various folders, she and Wyatt are clearly  _ very _ anal about organization, although she suspects this is more Wyatt than her. 

She comes across their wedding album and she hovers over it with uncertainty but then decides against it knowing she would want to look at those with Wyatt.

She does see some labelled Hawaii and clicks on them without much thought.

There are endless pictures from beaches to mountains so many beautiful pictures but it’s the selfies and solo pics that was clearly by the other that gives her pause.

So many pictures of them kissing with the camera kind of trained on them, they look so  _ happy _ . They were  _ selfie _ people, there are so many of them making funny faces, kissing, laughing she’s never seen Wyatt smile this wide, so carefree. 

The entire time she’s known him Wyatt has always had an edge to him, a dark cloud that followed him around, but only made itself known in quiet moments, dire moments. Ever since that first kiss or even further back than that, since the Alamo, she had just want anything more that to just take that pain away from him. 

Now she sits here watching this carefree version of Wyatt, and yet again she finds herself jealous of this other version of Lucy, of all the time she’s had with  that Wyatt. But then, she thinks about  _ her _ Wyatt and his bravery, his commitment to their mission, how he would do  _ anything _ to protect her and Rufus, of how much  _ he _ believes in her, and she would not  change  _ her _ Wyatt for anything.

She clicks on the most recent album, smile blossoming on her face when she sees all the photos  _ they _ took that day with Nate. Wyatt is smiling widely, laughing with Nate, the resemblance is uncanny, their matching clear blue eyes are both dancing with mischief as they look at the camera and Lucy’s heart swells because she knows not only were they look at  _ her _ like that but that was the moment they had both tackled her into a tickle fight, that ended with all of them breaking out into laughter.

  
Lucy knows that  _ this _ , this life they have suddenly been given is  _ exactly  _ what Wyatt needed. As she looks through a few more pictures, the smile on her own face mirroring that of the boys, she knows that this is exactly what  _ she _ needed as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Wyatt wakes to the feeling of little fingers walking along his torso, he peers open his eyes and sure enough Nate is sitting next to him little fingers moving across his chest and then back down to the white bandage that’s wrapped around Wyatt’s torso.

Wyatt looks towards the bay window and frowns when he sees the sun peaking out from behind the curtains. He fell asleep and he just left Nate next to him, he sits up immediately, but groans in pain  all his injuries coming back to him. His arm is throbbing, his torso hurts but luckily with no broken ribs the pain has diminished a lot since the previous day.

“Daddy!” Nate cheers, he then clamps his hand over his mouth and Wyatt sighs in relief when he sees a sleeping Lucy next to them.  He was being slightly paranoid thinking that Lucy would not have taken care of Nate, although the lack of ability to take care of their son is slowly frustrating him. “Momma seeps Daddy.”

“Let’s go make, Mama some breakfast while she sleeps?” Wyatt asks Nate, who eagerly nods in agreement.

“Don’t even think about it, Logan.” Lucy suddenly grumbles out, her head turning to them as she squints back at Wyatt.

“Mama!” Nate cheers in delight just before he throws himself onto an unsuspected Lucy. 

“Why are you awake so early?” Lucy grumbles halfheartedly her arms wrapping around Nate as she plants numerous kisses on his face until Nate starts to squirm away in protest.  

The entire exchange makes Wyatt’s heart swell with affection, Nate finally sits up on top of Lucy looking down at her expectantly, when her eyes flutter closed and she releases a big yawn Nate frowns, “Mama no seeps! Suns up!”

Lucy groans at Nate’s words she turns her head to Wyatt looking at him in mock horror, “I use to do this to my parents when I was younger, then when Amy was born she did it to  _ me _ . I remember when I was ten I was going through a preteen phase and I would always yell at her but that never stopped Amy.”

“Was preteen Lucy stubborn and opinionated too?” Wyatt teases, eyebrows ticked up when he thinks about a tiny little Lucy yelling at her sister.

“I’ll have you know….” Lucy trails off as grabs holds of Nate and pushes herself into a sitting position, “nope I got nothing. I was a brat.”

She leans against soft padding of the headboard and laughs in thought. Wyatt grins, her laughter contagious. He reaches out for her, fingers just barely grazing her bare arm, “Hey Lucy?"

Lucy’s eyes are still twinkling as she pull her focus away from Nate to look at Wyatt  with concern, but before she can speak Wyatt leans forward and plants a soft kiss on her lips.  His smile widening at her surprised expression and he can’t help but lean in and capture her lips again. “Morning.”

The second kiss seems to have sparked something in her cause he can see the moment her eyes darken, her hand raises and she gently cups the back of his head pulling in for another kiss.

“Kisses!” Nate cheers loudly and they both pull back cheeks red momentarily forgetting their son who is still sitting on Lucy’s lap. He clampers to his feet slightly unbalanced and Wyatt’s hand shoots out to hold his little one to help but Nate brushes Wyatt’s hand away and looks at them eagerly, “Nate kisses too!”

Wyatt is unsure what that means but then Nate grabs Lucy’s face with both hands and kisses her on the lips and does the same to Wyatt.

Wyatt laughs and both he and Lucy cheer when Nate starts to clap. To their surprise though, he suddenly crawls off of Lucy and straight off the bed. 

“Nate, where are you going?” Lucy asks tiredly, stifle a yawn already tossing off her blanket, but Nate remains inside their bedroom and he just starts running around the foot of the bed, he would topple over onto the floor, pick himself up and start running again.

“What is he doing?” Wyatt whispers in slight alarm.

Lucy equally confused shrugs her shoulders eyes trained on Nate. “I don’t know. Should we be worried?”

“Hell if I know. Is the kid having a seizure?” 

Lucy slaps Wyatt thigh at his words,  and Wyatt only grins in return “not funny. He would cry if something was wrong right?”

“Maybe he’s like a puppy, and needs to go for a walk to get rid of that excess energy. Maybe we need to take the kid outside so he doesn’t have to run up and down our ridiculous unnecessary big bedroom.”

“You think?”

“That this bedroom that can hold a queen size bed in addition to our  _ king _ size bed, is too big?”

“No! Im talking about Nate!” Lucy says in exasperation gesturing to the energizer bunny that is currently their son.

On hearing his name Nate stops and looks both of them with a cheeky grin, “Hi Momma.”

Wyatt watches in amusement as Lucy melts at Nate’s greeting, she then opens her arms smiling at their son, “Hi baby.”

Nate takes that as an invitation and runs to Lucy, but the moment he’s in her arms, she holds onto him tight and presses a kiss to his now sweaty forehead. She places her hand on his little chest and frowns, “lets just sit for a little while, Nate.”

For he most part Nate listens and Wyatt suspects it’s because the kid is genuinely tired. Lucy looks worried but Nate looks energized and ready for round two, but Wyatt doesn’t have the heart to point that to her.

“We should take him outside, maybe the park or something?” Wyatt offers. “We’ve been stuck in this house for days now, no wonder the kids been going crazy.”

“Technically we went to Washington.” Lucy responses cheekily, at which Wyatt only rolls his eyes. 

He looks down at Nate though who is panting like a puppy tongue out of his mouth grinning at him, Wyatt ruffles his hair, “you’re such a weirdo, kid. Do you wanna go to the park?”

“Pool!” Nate cheers as he slips out of Lucy’s grasp and off the bed., he grabs both Wyatt and Lucy’s hands tugging them to stand, “wanna go splashes in the pool! Daddy we go swims. Chop! Chop!”   
  


He clasps his hand and then takes off out of the bedroom, no doubt to his own room. Wyatt looks at Lucy slightly alarmed but more amused as they both get used to Nate energetic outburst, “ so I guess we’re going to the pool?”

“Which pool though?” Lucy asks, she then looks at their bay window, “do we have a backyard?”

“You haven’t looked?” Wyatt asked in amusement, but he’s already making his way to the window with curious eyes.

“Well neither have you!” Lucy points out with a huff as she crawls over the bed to meet him.

“Yea well the whole toddler thing had us both busy.” Wyatt points out, “I barely know my way around the first floor. I haven’t been outside yet, or the garage we’ve been parking in the driveway this whole time. I know you have your own car. Just haven’t checked it out yet. Holy shit.”

“Safe to say we  _ do _ have a backyard.” Lucy grins when she finally peers out the window, “how did we miss that we have an whole pool? I saw some pool stuff in the laundry room a few nights ago but I just assumed we took Nate to a public pool or a beach or something.”

“How much money do you make?” Wyatt whistles highly impressed, “ we both know that being a bodyguard does not for that, besides I’m pretty sure I’m the one that use to stay home with Nate. Well, before we became time travellers.”

Lucy stops at his words, “I guess I got tenure? Amy and I probably inherited stuff from my mom too.”

“We never got to talk about that. How are you dealing with that?” Wyatt asks softly. He takes a step towards her resting his hand on her shoulder rubbing it gently.

Lucy sighs as she leans into his touch her head resting on his shoulder, “I don’t know. The last time I saw my mom we had this fight about my dad, but like I have my sister, I have Nate  and I have you….am I even allowed to be upset about that? I always knew getting my sister back would probably mean that my  _ mother _ would be sick again and yet I still wanted it and I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel.”

“Maybe instead of  thinking about how you are suppose to feel, you just let yourself  _ feel _ . She was your mother Lucy, she raised you. You loved her, despite your fights and differences you are allowed to mourn her. Miss her, be angry at all this mess Flynn and that damn machine brought you.” Wyatt counters, he presses a kiss to the crown of her head squeezing her shoulder. 

“Except That machine brought me... _ us _ Nate and I could never change that I would never want to.”

“You mourning the bad doesn’t mean to appreciate the good any less. You can do both.” Wyatt promises. “And for the record, with either outcome you would still have me, Lucy.”

“Yea?” Lucy turns to him, her hand raising to cup his cheek and kisses him soundly. He groans as she sighs against his mouth, his hand moving to her hips and pulling her flush against him. There is soft sharp pain against his bruised ribs but he doesn’t care.

“ _ Wyatt _ .” Lucy gasps out his name, and any blood he has left all runs south at the sound of his name on her lips and he just wants to get her to make that sound over and over again.

“No kisses! No kisses! We go pool now!” Nate’s loud voice calls out pulling them away from each other immediately. 

Wyatt grabs Lucy by the waist moving her to stand in front of him, she bumps back into him and giggles when he releases a low groan knowing exactly why he is hiding from their son.

When they both turn to look at Nate and what he’s wearing they both laugh wholeheartedly, Wyatt’s forehead resting on Lucy’s shoulder as he laughs loudly, Nate is standing in the bedroom naked except for a deflated pool tire that is hanging from his neck. Lucy can make out various avengers printed on the brightly coloured tube.

“Baby, where is your  swimsuit?” Lucy asks with a laugh.

“No swimsuits, Mama. We go swims now.” Nate insists his little body shaking.

Lucy has to bite back a laugh, one thing she’s learned in the past few days is that little boys just seem to enjoy being naked and their son is no acception. She shouldn’t be surprised she knows grown men who have he same mindset, and it’s certainly only adorable when it’s her two year old son. 

“I really hope we don’t encourage this.” Lucy says with a sigh throwing her head back against  Wyatt’s chest for beat before she moves towards Nate.

“Relax, Lucy nothing wrong with a little nakedness.” Wyatt teases smirking suggestively at her.

“Not in public and not our two year old.” Lucy says firmly. She strides towards Nate and scoops him up depositing the tube that’s around his neck onto the bed.

“My floatie, Mama!” Nate protests in annoyance.

“I’ll blow it up for you, but first you gotta put on  a swimsuit.” Lucy informs him and Wyatt knows she means business. 

He winces at Nate’s loud protest as they disappear out of the room, Lucy is better than him with the disciplining thing. He needs to step up though, because he knows it’s not fair to Lucy. He makes his way to the walk in closet in search for his own swim shorts and makes a mental note to help out Lucy as soon as he can. 

 

* * *

 

Wyatt tugs open the large French doors that opens to the expansive backyard, his jaw dropping at the sight, his hand tightening on Nate’s little hand. He can feel the toddler bouncing with excitement and he’s almost terrified the kid might just run and jump into the pool. 

The pool is large and it covers the entire backyard, the blue water is literally glisten in the San Francisco sunlight. On one side there is a relatively large bar, completely with bar stools and there are various lounging chairs around the pool and much like Nate’s room or really the entire house there are toys everywhere and some aren’t even pool toys .

“Daddy, lets go!” Nate insists when Wyatt hasn’t moved tugging Wyatt towards the pool.

“Hold up.” Wyatt tosses his and Lucy’s towels onto the closest lounge change and he watches in amusement as Nate follows suit and throws his Mickey Mouse towel onto the other towels but half of it hangs off the chair.

“Now we goes?” Nate asks excitedly as he starts to jump in one spot. 

“What do we have to do before we go into the pool?” Wyatt asks him. It’s a trick he and Lucy figured out when they aren’t sure what their usual routine for Nate, they ask the toddler in hopes that he can help them. 

Nate usually can there was one moment where he went off on a babbling tangent and neither he nor Lucy what to do with that. 

Nate shoulders drops and pouts at his father, “I don’t wanna wait for Momma to brings my floaties. She takes forevers.”

Wyatt snorts in amusement “she does, does she?”

“Ya, she wanna look  _ pwett _ y.” Nate says with far more exasperation Wyatt thinks a toddler should be capable of, “but Mama is pwetty.” 

“She is. She is very pretty.” Wyatt nods in agreement.

“Wow I’m living with a couple of charmers aren’t I?” Lucy calls out teasingly.

Wyatt’s cheeks pink up not expecting her to overhear their conversation. When he turns to look at her, his  eyes widen and he tilts his head to the side smile spreading across is face on seeing her outfit. She’s wearing a brightly coloured yellow polka dot bikini and a sheer white dress. Lucy only grins at him knowingly he then pauses on seeing the small basket in her hand, he peers in to see some snacks along with Nate’s water bottle and some suntan lotion, Nate’s floaters and so much more other things. “I think you just reached ultimate mom status. You do know we are only hanging out in our back yard right?”

“I was just making sure he had everything.” Lucy says with a huff as she takes a seat on one of the lounging chairs, she pauses when she sees Nate has already taken one of the arm floats and pulled it up his arm trying to blow it up with no avail.

“I think what he needs is for us to get off our...butts and get him ready for the pool.” Wyatt says with a laugh.

“C’mon baby let me blow those up for you. Can you put this on him?” Lucy gently tugs Nate towards her as she grabs the suntan lotion and tosses it to Wyatt, wincing when it accidentally hits him in the face, “sorry.”

Wyatt only laughs shaking his head as he picks up the fallen bottle, “I’m literally a  foot away from you.”

His grin only widens when she pointedly ignores him and works on blowing up the floaties around Nate’s tiny arms. 

Once they are both finished, Wyatt barely has time to close the cap on the bottle before Nate is taking Lucy’s hand and tugging her towards the pool, “let’s go Mama.”

Lucy looks at the pool then back at Nate with uncertainty, and Wyatt grins, “Yea Mommy, lets go.”

Nate cheers excitedly as Wyatt takes a step towards Lucy the toddler seems to have figured out what Wyatt has planned.

“Don’t you dare think about it, Wyatt.” Lucy warns, she takes a step away from him but only ends up moving towards the pool. 

Nate continuing to cheer excitedly, “Go Daddy!”

Lucy looks at Nate in mock horror and that only makes the toddler giggle even more, she looks at Wyatt with warning, “Wyatt you are injured don’t  go and hurt yourself more.”

Wyatt only laughs and scoops Lucy up with on arm around her waist, she tries to squirm away but Wyatt knows she’s not trying that hard. 

“Jump jump jump! Jump daddy!” Nate cheers.

“ _ Wyatt…”  _ but whatever Lucy was going to say it turns into a loud scream as Wyatt jumps into the pool with Lucy in his arms. 

When they surface, Lucy is sputtering her arms around Wyatt’s neck looking at him incredulously, “I can’t believe you did that.”

“Nate jump!” Nate yells getting their attention and before they can move he goes flying into the pool, when he surfaces his eyes are wide and full of life, “I do’s it agains!” 

He swims easily to the step ladder and holds on to it, when he can’t exactly pull himself up. Lucy quickly swims over and hoists him up. Soon as he back on the surface he’s running again to the edge of the pool.

“Nate, no running by the edge of the pool.” Wyatt warns, the pool itself isn’t that deep, at least where they are Wyatt stands easily the water splashing against his chest. 

Lucy quickly removes her now soaked dress tossing it next to the lounging chairs. She swims back to Wyatt frowning when she looks at his arm, “should I even ask?”

“It’s a waterproof bandage. It’s fine.” Wyatt insists as he swims closer to her smirking when she gasps as his arm snakes around her waist pulling her to him, their faces already gravitating towards each other. 

“Boom!” Nate yells loudly just as he jumps into the pool splashing them both, effectively ruining the moment.

Wyatt laughs his head resting against Lucy’s just as Nate swims towards them the large green floaties almost obstructing his face.

“Daddy! Come jumps with me.” Nate insists he wraps his arms around Wyatt’s neck much like how Lucy already has hers except his floaties hit both Lucy and Wyatt  in the face. 

“I’ll race you to the the ladder.” Wyatt cajoles and he uses his free hand to hold Nate by the bottom and propels the toddler in the air, Nate loud squeals of delight drowning out Lucy’s protest of Wyatt’s name.

Wyatt grins at her face soaked with water, his hair flipping it one side of his face, “life with a toddler?”

He pulls her to him again, he can see the protests still on her lips, her eyes more focused on Nate, but he kisses her soundly on her lips, just because he can and quickly swims off to catch up with Nate.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later Wyatt collapses into their bed groaning in pain, his face buried in his pillow, “Don’t say it.”

“Fine, I won’t say that you completely overdid it today and those injuries are never going to heal.” Lucy remarks from her perch next to him, her iPad resting on her lap as she looks at him.

Wyatt turns to face her, his eyes narrowing slightly annoyed, “an ‘I told you so’ would have sufficed.”

Lucy’s smile dies on her lips though when Wyatt tries to roll onto his back but only grunts out in pain and gives up halfway. “Wyatt, do you want to go to the hospital?”

“No. The medication will start to kick in soon.”

Lucy sighs, scooting closer to him to run her fingers through his still damp hair, “why are you so stubborn?”

“I thought that’s why you liked me?” Wyatt asks cheekily, but his eyes are still closed, neither of them have outrightly said what they mean to each other, but he figures committing the rest of their lives together  or at least commuting to see what that means should could for something. 

He hums in approval at her ministrations, he’s seen her do the same thing to Nate a few times and he can see why their son likes it. “Despite my better judgement.”

Her comment makes Wyatt laugh, but his laughter soon turns into groans of pain, “don’t make me laugh.”

“Oh so you can’t listen to me, but I have to listen to you?” Lucy counters back, but despite her tone she still hasn’t stopped running her fingers through his hair.

“That’s just how things work, babydoll.” Wyatt drolls on, but when Lucy does stops running her fingers through his hair he finally opens his eyes, to see she’s lost in thought. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yea. Today was nice.” She says stifling a yawn.

“Yea.” Wyatt echoes, he just knows she has more to say, Lucy always does, “I’m surprised we got a full day no interruptions. Maybe I did make that shot better than I thought?”

“Maybe, I sing think he’s dead though. Neither is Emma for that matter. Rufus said the Mothership jumped to 1945, but then came back less than 30 minutes later. They keep jumping not staying in one place too long. I think it’s more to not to get caught. I do think you injured Flynn more than we originally thought

“Good.” Wyatt grunts, just as Lucy slides down the bed so that she’s curled on her side and facing him, “let’s make a deal to  _ never _ bring Flynn’s name while we are in bed.”

Lucy barks out a laugh at his words, but he is not even joking, “ _ you _ were the one that brought him up!”

“Not by name, Luce!” Wyatt protests, he’s very serious about this, even if though he knows she’s only humouring him, “new rule. No time travel talk in bed.”

“We broke that rule, multiple times already.” Lucy says with a roll of her eyes.

“Yea, well we’re co-workers that are married with a kid. Pretty sure none those were part of the rules either.” Wyatt counters.

“Technically we were all those things before they hired us.” Lucy points out, ever the practical one, “we’re a package deal.”

“That we are.” Wyatt echoes a soft smile tugging at the corner of his mother.

“Sometimes it feels unreal.” Lucy whispers softly, teeth sinking into her low lip, “I keep expecting to wake up and realize it was all a dream or it was all taken away.”

“Yea.” Wyatt says in agreement, “it certainly puts these missions into perspective. I should apologize.”

“For what?”

“I mean before all of this, I was more reckless than I should have been. I know you kept telling use about preserving history and how important it is, but I don’t think I really took it to heart until I had something,  _ someone _ to lose. One miss step, one wrong dead person and that could cost us our  _ son _ , so I’m sorry for…”

“For being a reckless hot-head?” Lucy offers with a teasing smile. “We both had our moments, besides like you said, things are different now.”

Wyatt nods in agreement he raises his arm gesturing for her to come closer to him. She eyes hims suspiciously, “if I am hurting you, you’ll tell me?”

“Sure.” Wyatt outright lies he can hear Lucy’s huff of annoyance even without seeing her face. But she curls into his side nonetheless, her hand resting on his chest.

“Did you think a two year old would have that much energy?” Wyatt suddenly asks after they lapse into a comfortable silence.

“Yea, but I could do without the daredevil tendencies.” Lucy grumbles. She rests her head against his chest and this time Wyatt is the one to run his fingers through her hair. It’s still slightly damp from her shower but the mass of curls are definitely setting it, and Wyatt finds himself tugging gently on each one. “He gets that from you, you know.

Wyatt only scoffs in response, “ says the one that runs head first into danger  _ all _ the time _. _ Pretty sure he got that from  _ you _ . But we probably should keep an eye on that when he gets older. The roof of the bar is close enough to the pool that he would consider jumping into the pools from it.”

Lucy gasps sitting up to look down at him eyes dancing with mirth, “you were  _ that _ kid in high school weren’t you? Did all the crazy stunts to impress the girls?”

Wyatt’s ears redden in embarrassment, “I was a little lost back then, did stupid things for far longer than I should have. Got away with a lot more than I should have, I think the army helped give me discipline I needed.”

“I think you’re too hard on yourself.” Lucy says softly, her hand cupping his face as she leans down to kiss him. When his good arms wraps around her waist and pulls her closer to him, Lucy deepens the kiss, until Wyatt groans loudly and not in pleasure.

“Nope, not happening.” Lucy insists, slapping Wyatt’s hand away, when he begins to move it up her back, she points a finger at him, “And don’t say you’re fine. You can barely raise your neck.”

Wyatt only grunts in response, because she’s right, he’s already feeling winded. Lucy scoots down the bed and curls into his side, her head resting on the crook of his arms, “Relax, there is no rush, we have all the time in the world, right?”

“Yea.” Wyatt relents, but still annoyed at his injuries, but then he thinks over her words, the terrible pun and suddenly his laughing and Lucy beings to giggle with him, burying her face in his chest.

“It was a terrible joke.” 

“Don’t worry I still...I still like you, bad jokes and all.” Wyatt teases, his voice light despite the way his body tenses at his slight slip of the tongue. He refuses to let  _ that _ particular moment happen while he’s laid up in bed and can’t even kiss her properly. 

In that moment, he makes a promise to himself that he will makes sure when he finally does tell Lucy how he feels, it will be a moment just for them and not because of their crazy job or anything else out of their control. When he finally tells Lucy he loves her, it’s going to be about   _ only _ the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey!” Wyatt jogs up to catch up to Rufus who is not so subtly looking away and off into the Colorado mountains, just as Lucy disappears into one of the women only salons.

“So because this is happening, we need to have some ground rules.” Rufus says firmly. 

Wyatt only grins in amusement, knowing very well that Rufus is referring to the chaste kiss he and Lucy just shared before she went off to gather some intel for them in the women’s only salon. He leans against the old building arms folded as he waits for Rufus to continue, the salon still in his line of vision. 

He knows Rufus well enough to know that this is going to be a lengthy list of rules.

“I’m being  serious here.”

“I know, that’s why it’s funny.”

“Look, I want my own room okay when we come to these time periods I don’t wanna share a room with you two anymore.” Rufus says gruffly and Wyatt only smiles widely in amusement, he has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. “And no sex in the Lifeboat. I mean that, that thing is small and we spend a lot of time in there and just  _ no _ .”

The smile on Wyatt’s face drops at his friends words, “ _ dude!  _ Could you not?”

“Exactly, could  _ you  _ not?” Rufus counters, he stares Wyatt down all for five seconds before he breaks out into laughter, “oh! You should see your face.”

“You’re an idiot.” Wyatt grumbles good naturally. He turns his focus back on the salon listening it for anything suspicious, scanning the small crowd for Lucy or Emma. He looks at Rufus, “are you doing anything later? Or you know whenever we get back to our time?”

“You asking me out? I’m flattered but I don’t want Jiya to have to beat you up. Cause she probably could.” When Wyatt only looks at him unimpressed Rufus only grins, “okay, seriously what’s up?”

“I wanna take Lucy out...on a date and we need a babysitter. Amy is going away with some friends this weekend a later birthday thing and honestly I don’t trust anyone else in this new timeline with Nate.” Wyatt explains, fingers twitching when he sees more women enter the salon and yet Lucy still has not emerged.

“Jiya and I never really make solid plans until I’m back, never know when there is gonna be a jump, but we can probably watch Nate. I say  _ we _ , but like Jiya would be doing the most work.” 

Wyatt laughs at the uncertainty in his friend’s voice, “Nate is two he’s not that much work. Easy to entertain, just make sure he uses the washroom when he needs to, otherwise he ends up using the pull ups and he  _ really  _ doesn’t like that.”

Rufus blanches at his words, “the kid is potty training? Isn’t he too young for that?”

“He’s two, Rufus. Besides he’s for the gist of it, tantrums aside he lets us know when he’s ready to go. He likes doing everything for himself so that kinda helps us out cause we’re still trying to figure out how  _ much _ we should do for him and stuff. He’s Lucy Preston’s kid though so if he doesn’t like it he lets us know.”

Rufus snorts at Wyatt’s words an all knowing grin on his face, “Dude, you’re so far gone.”

“What? What do you mean?” Wyatt asks in confusions standing straight as he unfolds his arms, he glances at the salon yet again, before turning his focus back on Rufus. 

“For Lucy. You’re in love with Lucy.” Rufus clarifies but when Wyatt doesn’t deny it or even look remotely concern about Rufus declaration, Rufus eyes widen and he whistles clearly impressed, “oh you actually  _ know  _ that you’re in love with Lucy. You are far more evolved than I gave you credit for.”

“Shut up, Rufus.” Wyatt grunts and this time his cheeks pink up in embarrassment which only encourages Rufus more, “Back to my original question. Can you watch Nate this weekend?”

“ _ Oh _ , you wanna tell Lucy that you love her on this date of yours.” Rufus says stating the obvious and   _ still _ not answering the question, Wyatt is so very close to smacking his friend.

“Yes. So will you watch Nate?”

“Well duh. Where are you planning to take Lucy to? I mean dinner obviously but what else?” Rufus asks eagerly taking a step closer to Wyatt despite the fact that no one else even cares what they are discussing. “Not like some museum or something right?”

Wyatt smile falters at Rufus’ less than impressed tone, “what’s wrong with a museum, Lucy would love that.”

“Wyatt we travel through  _ time _ . Lucy literally is living through history. She doesn’t need to see a 1000 year old letter written by some old white dude, not when she probably wrote the thing herself or something equally not impressive because she  _ lived _ it. Do something different, something more 21st century.”  

“You talk a lot of game for the guy whose girl had to ask  _ him _ out.” Wyatt grumbles back.

“ _ Exactly,  _ I’m living in the 21st century.” Rufus counters, he pushes himself off the wall, his own eyes going worriedly at the salon, they are both thinking the same thing. Lucy has been in that salon far too long. “Look you’re overthinking it. You know Lucy, you know what she will like. You always tell us go with our instincts, right?”

Wyatt goes to continue but then a small crowd of women come out of the salon, including Lucy who makes a beeline for them. Wyatt stops short his head tilted to the side when he takes in her appearance or more importantly her  _ hair _ .

“Did an animal die on her head?”Rufus whispers to Wyatt 

Lucy runs towards them, her billowing dress trailing behind her, and Wyatt can see her converse sneakers just barely peeking out from under the elaborate hem which only makes Wyatt smirk. He knows for a fact that she keeps a pair of sneakers in the lifeboat for this very reason. 

“Don’t ask.” Lucy grumbles with a sigh, “we have to go. I found out where Emma was going.”

“Did you stop to get a  _ perm _ ?” Rufus can’t help but ask. “They barely have electricity in this century how did they pull off those curls?”

“It’s a very long and painful process, it’s going to take me  _ hours  _ to get all this out.” Lucy bemoans hands going to the mass of curls resting on her head, but sighs in defeat, “Fifteen Years of being called a black haired curly Sue and I think these women added more volume than I have ever had in my life.”

“Well it does look like it has a life of its own.” Rufus offers, not being helpful in the slightest.

“It looks, nice?” Wyatt offers and realizes belatedly he posed it more like a question than a complement. 

Lucy of course sees right through it and only laughs in return, patting his back placatingly, which in turn makes  _ Rufus  _ laugh. “Wyatt, we are already married. You don’t need to lie to impress me.”

Rufus barks out a laugh at Wyatt’s expense and Wyatt o my grunts in response, “let’s just try and find Emma. She is Flynn’s only means of transport now. We take her out  we end this.”

His words sober up the other two immediately, Anthony was lost in the crossfire  in 1920. The mission that changed everything for Wyatt and Lucy. Even though he hasn’t said anything Wyatt knows the loss of his fellow pilots have been getting to Rufus. 

“Let’s get this over with.”

 

* * *

 

_ Jiya wants to take Nate to the zoo. So we’re stealing your kid for the entire day. I got you the ENTIRE day with Lucy. Oh and we’ll keep him for the night too. _

**_Are you sure? We can pick him up later in the night._ **

_ Nah, Jiya says after the zoo he’s gonna pass out anyway and makes no sense waking him for no reason.  _

_ You’re welcome by the way. _

Wyatt laughs loudly at the text, he can practically read Rufus disgruntlement from the text but he knows for a fact that Rufus has no problem with looking after Nate. But Wyatt is more concerned about Rufus and how he’s doing with the latest Emma revaluation. While in the past Emma has fired a shot at Rufus something the younger man was not expecting and Wyatt in return retaliated and while Emma is injured and probably down for at least a few days, Wyatt knows the betrayal has affected Rufus more than he let on.

**_Lucy and I will return the favour one day._ **

Wyatt smirks at his text, knowing exactly how to get under his friends skin.

_ You’re a riot. _

His text is then followed by multiple straight face emojis that only has Wyatt laughing in return. Served Rufus right. He’s about to reply when Nate’s loud cry in protest has him tossing his phone onto his and Lucy’s bed and running to the nursery.

He stops short though when he steps into the nursery. Nate is on the floor dressed in only his jeans little arms and legs shaking as he cries big crocodile tears, little fist hitting the carpet in rapid procession. Lucy is standing leaning against the chest of drawers Nate’s pajamas in her hand looking at their son not at all impressed. 

By now she’s got that Mom look down, Wyatt on the other hand feels like he’s floundering half the time especially when it comes to the toddler tantrums and Nate has had  _ many _ of them over the past week. 

When Wyatt moves to comfort Nate she shakes her head at him. “He doesn’t want to go to bed.”

“I no seeps, Mama!” Nate yells at her insistently eyes red, tears rolling down his rosy cheeks, he sees Wyatt and sits up, arms folded and pouting, “daddy I seeps all readys I no seeps  _ again _ .”

“Mimi said you didn’t take a nap today,” Lucy points out to Nate calmly, and Wyatt suddenly gets it, the kid is just exhausted.

“I dids! I has my eyes closed. I seeps.”

“Nathaniel, it’s  _ way _ past your bedtime. You know you have to go to bed now.” Wyatt says firmly.

“I doh wanna!” Nate whines as he drops back on the floor and starts to kick his feet again.

“Should we just leave him? Let him exhaust himself?” Lucy whispers nervously, “I read that sometimes they just need to cry it out and we shouldn’t placate them or they will always try to get their way.”

“Typically, I would say yes, cause I’ve been thinking we are less lenient than he’s use to and he realized that.” Wyatt points out, both of them look across at Nate to see that his little head is turn to them, looking at them curiously but the moment he sees them looking at  _ him _ he starts back crying.  Wyatt rolls his eyes, “con artist.”

“Wyatt!” Lucy hisses hiding her laughter behind her hand  and looking away. 

Wyatt bites back his own smile at her reaction, one thing he has really enjoyed about this new adventure he and Lucy have suddenly found themselves embarking on, is the fact that they approach parenthood just like time travel, a lot of patience, some levity and far more laughs that Wyatt thought possible. He’s naive, he  _ knows _ this will be the hardest thing they will probably ever do, far worse than running from Nazis or whatever else history has for them. But, it’s comforting to know they unanimously decided to approach this as a team and so far Wyatt thinks they have been doing pretty damn good considering.

“Nathaniel, if you don’t put on your pjs and get into bed, I’m going to call Uncle Rufus and Aunt Jiya and tell them you don’t wanna hang out with them tomorrow.” Wyatt counters knowing fully well they agreed  bribery was their last resort.

But it  _ is _ the magic trick because Nate immediately stops and sits up looking at Wyatt suspiciously, “Ruf-Ruf come play?”

“Rufus wants to take you to the zoo, you wanna see the lions right?” Wyatt asks  knowing fully well lions are Nate’s favourite animals. 

“Lions and pen-gens and hippos and…” Nate starts dancing in the room calling out more and more animals, at least Wyatt  _ thinks _ it’s animals he’s still trying to decipher Nate’s toddler babble.

“We’re supposed to calm him down for bed, Wyatt.” Lucy says in exasperation.

“Nate! If you don’t go to sleep you can’t see any of the animals tomorrow.” Lucy counters holding out the pajamas for Nate in offering.

Nate stops short at her  words, eyes trained on her, studying her and Lucy stares back at him just as defiantly. This time Wyatt has to look away, because their similarities sometimes are just too much for him and he knows if he laughs Nate will  take that as a sign that they are enjoying his antics and continue.

“Nathaniel Henry Logan.” Lucy says his full name sternly, and Nate shoulders drop and he takes the offered clothes plopping onto the floor to take off his jeans. 

They watch him as puts on his pyjamas waiting to see if he needs help, Lucy taking a step closer to Wyatt as she whispers, “my mom use to do that when Amy and I were kids use our full name and we would  _ literally _ cower. Guess it still works?”

“For now, but kid’s still a Logan.” Wyatt counters with a smirk.

“Delinquent.” Lucy teases with an over exaggerated huff and elbows Wyatt lightly just as Nate runs up to her Lucy and wraps his little arms around her legs.

“I sowwy, Momma.” 

“It’s okay, baby.” Lucy says softly, she ruffles his hair, her resolve melting again, Wyatt would find the entire thing amusing if he was just as susceptible as she is to their son. “Let Daddy and I tuck you in.”

Nate nods and runs towards his bed collapsing into it with a loud giggle. He scrambles to under the blankets and lies against the pillow eyes shut tight, but he does not pull the blankets to his chest. 

Wyatt grins as he moves to the other side of Nate’s bed as he and Lucy perform the now familiar bedtime ritual.  Kisses are exchanged, questions are asked - by Nate of course- kisses are exchanged  _ again _ .

“Love you Momma. Love you Daddy.” Nate says sleepily this time his little eyes are fluttering closed and not because he wants them to.

“Love you to the moon and back.” Lucy and Wyatt echo to Nate who mumbles it in kind the fact that  _ this _ exchange does not continue shows how exhausted Nate truly is.

“So we’re going to the zoo, uh?” Lucy asks with amusement a few moments later, breaking the silence between the two of them as they got ready for bed. “Is that what you and Rufus were gossiping about like two little school girls?”

Wyatt splashes his face with water, tossing his toothbrush into the holder just as Lucy picks up her own. He leans against the opposite counter watching as she continues her own nightly ritual. 

It’s something so small and insignificant, but this is one of the  tiny changes in their lives that Wyatt loves. He loves watching Lucy get ready for bed. It’s one thing when they are working side by side running through time, or even working together to wrangle up a cranky Nate. But this quiet moment when all of Lucy’s walls are down and she’s getting ready for bed, brushing her hair, washing her face. It’s so intimate and something  only  _ he _ gets to share with her and he’s reminded every night that they are a team in every way that counts.

“ _ Nate _ is going to the zoo with Rufus and Jiya.”  Wyatt smirks, he practically see the wheels turning in that  brilliant head of hers.

When she finishes brushing her teeth, she turns to face him, leaning against the counter arms folded mirroring his stance. “Wyatt Logan, what do you have up your sleeve?”

Wyatt grabs the tie of her robe tugging her towards him so that she’s standing between his legs, and Lucy’s smile widens, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. “First off, not wearing and sleeves, ma’am.”

Lucy bites her lips, her gazing lingering on his bare chest, before looking up at him, “I see that.”

Wyatt barks out a laugh, pulling her down for a kiss, smirking at her soft protest when he pulls away, “it’s also a surprise.”

He goes to pulls her back in for a kiss, but frowns when  _ she  _ pulls away, eyes narrowing suspiciously at him, “ I don’t like surprises.”

“Really? Who doesn’t like surprises?” Wyatt asks incredulously, his hands move to her waist trying to pull her in again, but she resists, “seriously? You’ll like what I have planned.”

“Well if Nate is going to the zoo with Jiya and Rufus that means we are doing something  during the day. Not at night so not dinner and a movie.” Lucy points out thoughtfully, and Wyatt sighs knowing the mood has now been lost, and it’s only his fault.

“Nate’s staying  the night with Jiya and Rufus, as well.” Wyatt points out,

Lucy’s fingers run through his hair as she looks up at him with a smirk, “Won’t even tell me where you’re taking me, or  _ asking _ me if I wanna go and already you are planning to get lucky, Logan.”

“I like to take my chances,  _ Logan _ .” Wyatt volleys back teasingly, he raises his head kissing her softly, but then sighs when she pulls away again.

“You have to give me a hint.”

“That totally defeats the purpose of a surprise, Luce.” Wyatt points out. 

“What do I wear? You have to at least give me  _ that,  _ Otherwise I would just wear my pyjamas.” Lucy huffs in annoyance, Wyatt’s grin only widening.

“I won’t complain.” Wyatt grins, his fingers tugging at the tie of her robe, tugging open the soft material and wiggling his eyebrows at her shorts and loose tank top.

“The first time we met I didn’t want to wear a wired bra to 1937 cause they didn’t have those back then…”

“I’m totally okay if you wanna go braless. Toss away the bras I say.” Wyatt interrupts, laughing loudly when Lucy slaps away his wandering hands.

“Do you really think I will go on a date with you if you don’t tell me how I should dress for it?” Lucy continues as though Wyatt never interrupted her.

“I think I could convince you.” Wyatt  says slyly, his lips lowering to her neck and pressing soft kisses along the slope of her neck, Lucy sighing with each kiss.

He gently pushes her robe away,  moving his wet lips along her collarbone, he’s just about to dip his head further when a slip finger presses against his forehead pushing him away. 

Lucy’s eyes are wide and dilated her lips parted, her breathing laboured, Wyatt knows that she’s as turned on as he despite the fact that she is taking a step away from him. “Wyatt, I’m serious.”

Wyatt sighs, grabbing her hand and tugging her back to him, which he notice immediately that she does not  resist, “something summer-y” 

When Lucy looks at him less than impress he rolls his eyes, “we’re gonna be outside for the most part so comfortable shoes. Summer-y. Does that meet you nosy needs, professor?”

“Not, nosy. Practical.” Lucy counters cheekily but before Wyatt can retort she raises on her toes and kisses him softly. 

Whatever protest dying on his lips.

 

* * *

 

“Wyatt.”  

Lucy gasps our his name for the third time, the picnic  basket clutched in her arms. She spins around taking in the glorious view of the golden gate bridge and the endless body of water. The salty sea air tickles her hair and sweeps under her floral dress. she can just barely make out the tiny cars crossing the bridge, their vintage point on the hill, allows her to see the entire bay but all she hears are birds chirping and the wind blowing. 

She tips back her large sunglasses holding her hair in place and looks down at Wyatt who is now laying out a picnic blanket. When he tosses his sneaker onto the corner hold one side she laughs and follows suit. She places her sandals on the the two other  corners moving to the center of the blanket where Wyatt is already sitting and beckoning her closer.

“Wyatt Logan, what is all this?” Lucy says in awe as Wyatt begins pulling out various containers, from the cooler including some drinks. “Is this why you insisted I take Nate to Jiya’s apartment on my own?”

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Wyatt says brushing off her praise, she can see the blush blossoming in his cheeks, “just some sandwiches and snacks. I may have stolen some of Nate’s fruit cups.”

He pulls out the small container filled with cut up fruit and juices one of Nate’s favourite snacks, and Lucy can totally see why because  she enjoys them just as much. “I think he only likes them cause they are tiny enough to fit in his hands.”

“Probably, he would have shared with us though.” Wyatt said fondly, thinking about their son, “well not the…”

“Pee-tish.” Lucy chimes in simultaneously with Wyatt and they both break into laughter remembering a particularly colourful argument with Nate who refused to give Wyatt the last peach of his snack. 

“I shouldn’t have been so surprised stubborn is clearly a Preston trait.” Wyatt teases.

“Pretty sure, Nate got it from the  _ both _ of us, soldier.” Lucy points of grinning at Wyatt’s over dramatic affronted expression.

“Fair enough.” Wyatt says in agreement, smiling at her over his sandwich, “Nate told me this morning that penguins poop snow cones. I didn’t know what to do with that.”

“What is his fascination with poop and farts lately? He asked me if he ate all the sprinkles in his ice cream if he would poops rainbows.” Lucy laughs and then at her sandwich with a frown, “we’re talking about poop while I’m a date.”

“We’re talking about our two year old, when we finally have time to ourselves. First time in over two weeks without Nate and we’re still talking about him.” Wyatt points out.

“Okay, new rule. No Nate talk for the rest of the day.” Lucy declares holding up her bottle of ice tea to Wyatt. 

Wyatt clinks his own bottle against hers  but as soon as they both take a sip of their drinks Lucy’s phone chimes, vibrating against the brightly coloured blanket. 

Lucy grins at Wyatt sheepishly as she picks up the phone what she sees though makes her practically swoon. She scoots closer to Wyatt food forgotten as she thrust her phone towards him, her elbows resting on his thighs as they both look at the phone screen. “Nate got to feed the giraffes! Look Jiya sent me a video.”

“Oh look at him.” Wyatt says with a wide smile, 

Nate is in Rufus’ arms stretched out towards the large giraffe not even bothered by the fact that that the animal is at least five times his size. Rufus on the other hand is keenly aware that giraffe is much bigger than him. Nate is babbling excitedly to the giraffe giggling loudly when the animals great big black tongue licks his hand. Rufus is only begging the giraffe not to eat Nate and Jiya’s laughter can be heard in the background. 

“He’s so cute.” Lucy all but squeals eyes trained on her phone, a small part of her wishing she was there to experience that with Nate.

Wyatt wraps his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer to him, he presses a soft kiss against her temple, “we can meet up with them if you want?”

Lucy opens her mouth about to agree but then she looks across at Wyatt and she can see the slight disappointment in his eyes. She looks around at the picnic basket the assortment of foods and drinks and just everything Wyatt planned out for them and she just  _ can’t  _ ignore that. 

She shakes her head and tosses her phone for he side wincing when it hits the corner  of the picnic basket before falling onto the blanket. She bites her lip and without much thought she sits up and tosses a leg over Wyatt’s stretched legs and plants herself on his lap, looking down at him with a wide grin. His hands automatically go to her waist, while she runs her fingers through his hair.

“You planned this whole day out, the  _ least  _ I could do is say thank you.” She smiles cheekily at him before lowering head and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. 

Wyatt moans her names softly against her lips, his hands moving up and down her back, fingers slipping under the light strap of her dress. “For the record, I did not have this in mind when I planned this picnic,” 

Lucy narrows her eyes looking at Wyatt suspiciously. Wyatt only smiles fingers tugging gently at her hair, “okay, so not in  _ public _ .”

He leans forward and kisses her again before his lips travel down the slope of Lucy’s neck, “if this was 1950 we probably would get arrested for this.”

“Pretty sure in 2017 the rules still apply.” Lucy says with a laugh, tilting her head back allowing him better access, “well you know if there was less clothes.”

When Wyatt’s finger slip under the strap of her dress, she grabs his hand, eyes narrowing at him, “don’t even. Spending the night in a jail cell in 1937 was enough to last me for a lifetime.”

“I seem to remember seeing more skin then, than now.” Wyatt replies cheekily laughing with Lucy slaps him lightly on the chest, “Certainly got to see your bra, that night though.”

Lucy smirks down at him, fingers tugging gently on the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss, before she pulls back, lips just barely ghosting his cheek as she whisper softly, “Hard to see a bra, when I’m not wearing one.”

“ _ Luce.”  _ Wyatt groans throwing his head back as Lucy giggles loudly in return, “You’re killing me.”

She places a soft kiss on his lips, trying to slide off his lap, but Wyatt has a firm grip on her waist  “C’mon, we should stop before things get out of hand.”

She slaps his hand lightly and Wyatt finally relents and releases his hold on her. Lucy slips off his lap and grins at him knowingly, “What else do you have planned? I know you and I just know this picnic is only the first thing.”

“Guess you gotta finish your sandwich and you’ll see, ma’am.”

Lucy bites her lip and grins at him, “Maybe I’m starting to appreciate surprises.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Many people have been asking me if I plan on continuing this story, and honestly I just don't know. Right now, I'm just going with it to see what inspires me or not, I'm highly annoyed with NBC right now, and just over bummed that they suck balls. 
> 
> As you can see the rating for this chapter has gone, up if smut isn't your thing you can skip the last part of the story. if it is. I hope you enjoy! I haven't written smut it at least 6 months or more, so i'm a little nervous about that part
> 
> This chapter can read as the final of this story, but I'm not ready put an end point on it yet. I wish I could give a better answer but I just don't know, guess we will see where the muse takes me.
> 
> Also?
> 
> Fuck nbc

“We have to bring Nate here one day.” Lucy whispers softly, her head resting on Wyatt shoulder as the watch the various ducks swoop down and take pieces of food from the kids at the waterfront.

“We’ll go through an entire loaf of bread and might end up with a duckling as a pet.” Wyatt says with a laugh, his arm that’s wrapped around Lucy’s torso squeezing her gently as they walk. 

After their picnic and few more kisses shared they had put away all their things into the car and  decided to drive down to the waterfront. They had been walking for a few minutes until they say a group of kids with their parents feeding the ducks and had stopped to watched for a bit.

“Oh he would want to take it home. Last week when I took him on my run, he saw this  _ huge _ St Bernard, like it looked more like a Nate sized horse and Nate declared it was his and he wanted it.” Lucy says with a laugh, she takes hold of Wyatt’s hand as they slowly make their way up the small incline.

“How bad was the tantrum? I don’t remember hearing about it when I was hold up in bed.” Wyatt asks curiously.  Wyatt had developed a slight infection before their last jump and was on bed rest for two days, causing Lucy to find ways to entertain their  overly energetic two year old.

“Not as bad as it could be. We found a mother bird feeding her baby birds. So that distracted him.” 

“ _ That’s  _ why he kept asking us to feed him like a baby bird.”

“Wow you were really out of it that weekend.” Lucy says with a frown, “Nate told you that story.”

Wyatt pulls them to a stop put out by the fact that he does not remember that conversation with their son. Lucy looks at him concern cupping his cheek, “hey it was one conversation and you were fighting a fever. I’d be surprised if you remembered the sponge bath I gave you.”

_ That _ makes Wyatt startle in surprise but when he finally looks at Lucy, her eyes are twinkling and she’s smirking teasingly at him and he knows she’s making it all up. “102 degree fever and the strongest cocktail of medication would not make me forget that one, professor.”

Lucy laughs and raises on her tiptoes to kiss Wyatt soundly on the lips, “I’m just glad you are feeling better now. You gave Nate and I quiet the scare.im just happy you’re okay.”

“Hey, I’m good as new.” Wyatt promised her, leaning in to kiss her again. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, ma’am.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” 

They stand in the middle of the park, the slight incline of the small hill allowing Lucy to be at eye level with Wyatt as they kiss lazily with no care in the world. After a few seconds Wyatt reluctantly pulls away, smiling at Lucy’s soft moan in protest. He takes  her hand kissing her knuckles before he tugs her to the top of the small hill. 

“C’mon there is a reason why we came to this specific park.” Wyatt says mysteriously, eyes twinkling at Lucy’s  confused expression. 

When they finally get to the top of the small hill, Wyatt turns to look at Lucy grinning when she gasps softly. A few yards away is the entrance to the annual county fair. There is a Ferris Wheel I the distance, bright colourful streams and banners and small crowd  heading towards the entrance of the fair.

“I know after everything that happened in 1893 you probably want nothing to do with fairs or carnivals. But you told me once how much you loved going on the Ferris Wheel with your sister as kids and I thought we could make some more good memories at the county fair.” He looks at her nervously, worried that he may have overstep.

Lucy bites her lip and turns to look at Wyatt, “are we allowed to come to here  _ without _ Nate? Isn’t there some kind parental rule book that you don’t go to county fairs without your kid?”

Wyatt laughs tugging her gently down the hill, his gripping tightening around her hand when she stumbles slightly, “we can check it out see if it’s something he would like. The fair is here all summer.”

Lucy cast against at the Ferris Wheel in the distance and finally nods in agreement as they make their way towards the entrance line. “He’d like the wackamole game.”

“Kid turns into the Tasmanian devil at the drop of the hat, sometimes.” Wyatt says with a shudder.

“Wyatt! He was just excited.” Lucy protests, off Wyatt look of incredulity, “and he was hyped up on sugar.”

“So much energy in such a little body. I still can’t get over that one.” Wyatt grins and wrap his arms around her shoulder tugging her against the crook of his arm as she slips her own arm at his waist when they both come to the end of the line.

“I still can’t get over a lot of things.” Lucy says thoughtfully, smiling up at Wyatt.

“Yea.” Wyatt echoes in agreement.

 

* * *

 

“Young man! Win your lady a prize!” A booming voice calls out as Lucy and Wyatt walk by one of the games.  On seeing that he has their attention he walks towards them. At a closer look at Lucy the man grins, “although a beautiful lady like you are already a prize.”

Wyatt growls waving off the guy, “okay move along buddy.”

“Afraid you won’t hit the bullseye?” The man taunts eyes gleaming in delight.

“The bullseye is not what I would be aiming for.” Wyatt snaps the man only laughing in delight not realizing that Wyatt is  _ not _ joking, just as Lucy drags him away from that particular stall.

“What an asshole.” Wyatt grumbles.

“It’s part of their tactic to get people to take part.” Lucy says unnecessarily, she then giggles in thought, “although I don’t think the guy realizes he was very close to getting one of his toy arrows in his eyes.”

“Well they should have more manners,” Wyatt responses still put out by the man’s words. Lucy on the other hand only chuckles and wraps her arms around his arm pulling him further away. 

After a few minutes of aimlessly walking around and taking in the various games, Lucy’s eyes light up and she makes her way to another one of  the shoot and point games. She points at the large stuffed lion hanging in the very back of the store, “that’s bigger than Nate.”

Wyatt snorts, “he would love that.”

“That little lady is the grand prize. Five shots, five chances and you can have him.” The game keeper grins at her, then looks Wyatt up and down, clearly sizing him up, “not sure if your farmer Joe can handle a gun though.”

Wyatt scowls, when he looks at Lucy he can see even she is affronted, despite the fact that she teased him about his red plaid shirt and blue jeans  when they were leaving the house earlier this morning. His chest fills with affection for her and he’s tempted to let her handle it, but he wants to show this dude where to stuff it  _ and _ win the damn lion for his son. He hits a five dollar note on the table, “Give me five, old man.”

The man chuckles loudly, “okay, buddy. Let’s hope for your sake it’s not your first date.”

Wyatt rolls his eyes, picking up the lightweight toy gun, as the ducks in the background start to move  in a line. He places the back of the gun on his shoulder for stability, smirking at the surprise look on the guy’s face, and before any of the ducks can even make it to the end of the line they all go flying off the conveyor belt in rapid succession.

Lucy claps excitedly, and it takes everything in Wyatt to  _ not _ puff out his chest proudly. They both know he’s had more challenging targets so it wasn’t exactly difficult, but the smart ass gamekeeper doesn’t need to know that. 

The older man whistles as he  comes back with not only the lion but a bear wearing a little sailor uniform, “you in the Navy, son?”

Wyatt shakes his head but Lucy pipes up proudly before he could answer, “delta force.”

“In that case.” He tosses he bear back into a barrel of other stuffed toys, and pulls out a bear dressed in an army uniform, he nods at Wyatt. “One for your boy and the bear for your wife.”

Lucy grins thanking him as she takes the bear from him, Wyatt grabbing the ridiculously large lion under his arm.  “Nate’s gonna love these.”

“Hey, no the bear is yours.” Wyatt insists, taking the bear from her and holding it next to his  face for comparison, grinning at the way Lucy laughs loudly at his antics, “it kinda looks like me? He’ll keep you company.”

“Why would I need this cute substitute when I have the real thing?” Lucy flirts cheekily up at Wyatt as she takes a step towards him, the ridiculously large stuffed lion between them, it’s maine tickling their faces. Lucy’s nose twitches once, twice before the moment is broke and they both break out into laughter.  

Wyatt leans forward to kiss her over the stuffed animals when an annoyed voice comes from behind them, “get a room.”

They look to their left just in time to see a pimply faced teenager look at them in disgust grumbling about  _ old _ people. Wyatt rolls his eyes and grabs Lucy’s hand pulling her away from  their disgruntled audience of one.

“Wyatt, our car is in the opposite direction.” Lucy points out slightly confused and looking over her shoulder towards the exit of the fair.

Wyatt barks out a laugh at her words, “I’m not gonna actually get us a  _ room _ , Luce.”

“Well, duh our house is like 45 minutes from here.” Lucy says with the practicality that only Lucy Preston can have.

“I was not planning on taking you home right now, but glad to know where your mind is at, professor.” Wyatt teases, smirking at the way Lucy’s cheeks pink up in embarrassment he saves her the hassle of saying anything but instead leans forward and kisses her.

“Are you sure? Cause I could make it worth your while.” Lucy entices breathlessly against his lips, her hand that’s resting on his hip moving lower and taking a gracious grab of his ass.

Wyatt’s eyebrows shoots up and he takes a purposeful step away from Lucy, laughing at the pout falling on her lips, “hold that thought. For later”

When he pulls them into the line for the Ferris Wheel and he smiles when Lucy’s eyes light up the same way it does when they step into a new time period. “You know we don’t have to go on the Ferris Wheel.”

Wyatt throws his arms over Lucy’s shoulder pulling her closer to him and pressing a chaste kiss on her temple as move in the line. “What’s the rush? We have all day.”

“I always feel like we’re on borrowed time whenever we come back home.” Lucy whispers, her fingers curling into Wyatt’s shirt and she presses her body against Wyatt’s. 

“Emma was pretty hurt after that last jump. Jiya said the mothership is completely off the grid. Mason industries have people monitoring it in case they do come back on, meanwhile  _ we _ can just enjoy the day out like a  _ normal _ couple.” Wyatt informs her despite the fact that Lucy was there at the briefing the previous day and knows all of this. 

“Okay, but we have to go for Nate early tomorrow so Jiya and Rufus can have a day to themselves too.” Lucy relents, she bites her lip and looks across at Wyatt with a sheepish smile, “and I just miss Nate too.”

“I promised Rufus we’ll bring them breakfast in the morning.” Wyatt says just as they start to make their way towards the Ferris Wheel. “And I miss Nate too. We can barely last a day.”

The Ferris Wheel is nothing in comparison to the  one they saw briefly in 1893 but Lucy looks go at it with equal delight. “Did you know the first Ferris Wheel could fit up to  _ sixty  _ people in each car? Originally they were trying to outdo the Eiffel Tower.”

“There is no way that Ferris Wheel was bigger than the Eiffel Tower.” Wyatt points out thinking back about the Ferris Wheel he has only briefly pay attention when the three of them were making their was back to the lifeboat at the  _ end  _ of the trip.

As memories of that horrendous mission comes flooding back to him, Wyatt’s grip on Lucy’s waist tightens despite the fact that he knows they are not in any imminent danger.

Lucy squeezes his hand, and he knows that she’s probably thinking the same thing. Neither of them say anything as they are ushered into the next available cart. Wyatt taking Lucy’s hand as they stepped into the cart.

The moment the cart starts moving Lucy’s eyes light up, she sits up straight her hand pressing into Wyatt’s thigh as she looks around in excitement. “This is amazing.”

“It really is.” Wyatt echoes in kind, his eyes never leaving Lucy.

When Lucy finally looks across at him to see that he’s staring at her, her cheeks pinken and she rolls eyes eyes nudging his side playfully, “you aren’t even looking.”

“My view is better.” Wyatt says earnestly. His eyes never wavering and he can see Lucy shy away at his stare, and he places his hand on her bare thigh. 

“Hey, Luce?”

She looks back at him curiously, her dark brown hair flying in the wind as they move higher and higher up in the sky, her sunglasses doing little to tame it and her cheeks are pink from the sun.

“I love you.” He breathes out, and it feels like weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders.

“Oh.” Lucy squeaks out in surprise. 

She leans towards him breathing out his name in a soft gasp but then yelps in shock when she suddenly goes sliding off the bench. Wyatt reacts instantaneously and grabs hold of her waist before her butt can even leave the seat. Wyatt’s pretty sure he heard one of her sandals hit the metal foot bench, they both look down just in time to see Lucy’s orange sandal sailing down to the bottom.

“Are you kidding me?” Lucy growls in exasperation, her one bare foot dangle out, her toes wiggling almost as if she’s trying to will the fallen sandal to fly back up. She holds onto the bar and leans over to look for her fallen shoe. Wyatt grasping her hips, not trusting her to keep herself upright or seated on the bench to begin with.

She looks back at Wyatt and sighs sheepishly, “did I totally ruin the moment?”

“Only if you don’t respond.” Wyatt points out, more amused than anything, he then laughs at Lucy’s horrified expression when she realizes what he is referring to.

“I love you too!” Lucy all but yells leaping towards him and the cart begins sway drastically. 

“Lucy!” Wyatt all shouts in horror clinging to her as their cart moves back and forth, both of them painfully still.

After a few seconds Lucy opens her eyes at peers up at Wyatt sheepishly, “can I kiss you now?”

Wyatt only laughs and leans forward kissing her soundly on the lips. Neither of them pulling away until a throat  is cleared and they look up to see one of the conductors looking less than impressed.

“You two are worse than the teenagers.” The man grumbles as he yanks open the door and gesturing then to leave. 

Wyatt only grins even more so when Lucy burying her face in his shoulder, hiding behind the large stuffed lion in her hand. “C’mon.”

He crouches in front of the cart and looks back at a confused Lucy. “We’re never going to find your sandal. Hop on.

Lucy hesitated all for a second until the conductor huffs impatiently and then she leaps onto Wyatt’s back the smaller stuffed animal still in her hand. 

“I never did this at the fair.” Lucy says with a carefree laugh as they make their way through the crowds, her grip tightens somewhat around Wyatt’s neck but he doesn’t have the heart to tell her as they make the trek back to their car, Lucy’s voice in his ear as she goes on about various things reminding Wyatt so much of their son in that moment.

 

* * *

 

They stumble into their uncharacteristically quiet house, Lucy’s lips fused to Wyatt. The moment that the front door closes, Lucy pushes Wyatt up against the door with much more force Wyatt expected from her. Nimble fingers work at his shirt and she pulls away from his lips to focus on riding him of his shirt. Wyatt catches himself and takes a bold step towards her grabbing her by the waist pulling her flush against his body. 

Lucy gasps her pupils blown as their eyes connect. Wyatt smirks hands moving to the back of her thighs and hoists her up Lucy’s legs automatically going around his waist. 

Her arms loop and around his neck, lips parted as she pants loudly when Wyatt begins to move with her still in his arms she looks down and him in confusion, “what are you doing?”

“If I have to tell you that we have problems, professor.” Wyatt teases as he makes his way up the staircase.

Lucy rolls her eyes, “I just meant we didn’t have to come all the way up here.”

“Trust me, ma’am.” Wyatt responses cheekily earning a laugh from Lucy in response, “What I have planned requires a  _ bed.” _

He then proceeds to toss her onto the bed, Lucy’s laughter echoing in the bedroom as Wyatt crawls on after her. His hands automatically sliding up her legs, pushing her dress up higher and higher.

When he is about to lower his body onto hers Lucy places her hand on his bare chest stopping him.

“What’s wrong?” He asks with concern moving off of her nonetheless, his mouth goes dry though when Lucy grabs them hem of her floaty dress and  tugs it up and over her head.

She was not lying early, she is  _ not  _ wearing a bra and Wyatt almost chokes at the sudden appearance of her bare breast, his eyes following the way they bounce with slightest movement.

Lucy only smirks at his dumbfounded looked and crawls toward him, “we are wearing too much clothes.”

With those word her hands move to the buckle of his pants, fingers hooked into the waistband of his jeans. She pauses yet again and looks up at him incredulously, “button fly jeans? Really, Wyatt? Did you not want to get laid tonight?”

Wyatt huffs and slaps away her hand when she struggles with the second button, he leans back on the heels of his feet about to glare at her but his eyes dipher again to her bare breast. When Lucy giggles at him he looks up at her narrowing his eyes, “what’s wrong with my jeans? I like these, and I seem to remember you admiring them too.”

“Yes, well I’d  like to admire you  _ out _ of them, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. Now does it?” Lucy counters raising on her knees and leaning forward to place her hands over Wyatt’s as she tries to help him with the next button.

“ _ Lucy _ .” Wyatt calls out warningly, but he ends up choking on her name when she presses the palm of her hand firmly against his crotch. 

Lucy’s eyes never leaves Wyatt’s as her hands move to the next button, the jeans are already uncomfortable tight but when she giggles yet again. Wyatt places his hands on her, “if you’re gonna laugh while you have your hand on my dick this is gonna end before it even begins.”

Lucy releases her hold on his button fly, raising her hands on surrender smirking widely at Wyatt as she gestures for him to continue.

Lucy is kneeling in front of him, brown hair in a disarray, her eyes wide and  dancing with mischief. She’s completely bare in front of him, save a teeny lilac lace underwear.  

Wyatt heart swells, this may be their first time together but the comfort and familiarity they already have with each other is something he’s never had with someone before and it makes him fall in love with Lucy all over again.

He slides off the bed, laughing at Lucy’s  _ loud  _ protes her arm already stretching out for him. He stands at the foot of the bed making work of the very last button. He pushes both his jeans and boxers with one swift movement. He stands bare in front of her, Lucy gazing at him with hooded eyes, the moment her teeth sink into her bottom lip he loses it and with two quick strides his body is covering hers yet again.

There is no hint of laughter anymore, Lucy’s body is warm under his, her hands already roaming his back, fingernails dragging lightly against his skin, her chest heaving and Wyatt’s need for her has met its breaking point.

He leans forward and captures her lips in a scorching needy kiss. His body sinks into hers, his cock twitching against her warmth. 

He pulls back, lips trailing wet kisses along the slope of her neck. He listens to the way she gasps with each kiss, cataloguing each reaction, her nails digging into his skin, slowly learning Lucy’s body. When her hips roll against his, Wyatt groans against her skin, teeth sinking into her collarbone harder than intended, but when Lucy gasps out his name encouragingly her fingers now tugging at his hair he saves that particular reaction to his memory. 

When he lowers his mouth onto her nipple he thought for sure Lucy was going to fly off the bed. Her hips certainly rock forcibly against Wyatt and he almost loses it right there. 

“ _ Wyatt.”  _ Lucy pants out his name, fingers tugging at his hair forcibly, “Wyatt...I  _ can’t _ .”

Wyatt smirks pulling away and slowly moves down the slope of her bare stomach, Lucy squirming under him.  He presses a soft kiss against the soft material of her underwear, and then looks up at her with a smile, she’s perched on her elbows now, chest heaving, and littered with wet red spots from his mouth.

He moves his hands along her bare legs, fingers slipping between her inner thighs, watching the way Lucy shivers at his touch.

“Whose wearing too much clothes now, ma’am?” Wyatt teases Lucy’s hips raising off the bed before he can even hook his fingers in the waistband of her underwear.

With one swift movement Lucy’s underwear is off and tosses aside with the rest of their clothes. He slides his hands between her thighs spreading her legs and lowering his mouth to press soft wet kisses against her inner thighs. He takes a deep breath his senses completely overtaken by Lucy, his hips rock against the mattress just as he lowers his mouth to her wet folds.

“ _ Wyatt _ .” Lucy practically preens, her fingers tugging forcibly at his hair her thighs closing as her hips rise. “Oh god.”

After a few strokes of his tongue, Lucy’s nails dig into his skin her entire body bowing as she comes undone under his ministrations. When he pulls back he looks down at her, her chest heaving her body rosy and she goes lax on the bed. 

He crawls up her body peppering wet kisses along his way, her hover over her, their faces just inches apart and grins down at her, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Lucy says breathlessly a lazy smile spreading across her face, she places her hand on the back of his head and pulls him down for a heated kiss, her soft moans going straight to his groin.

Lucy finally pulls back and slaps his shoulders lightly, eyes still hooded, but filled with  mischief, “Lie on your back.”

It’s an order, and although he has no doubt what she has planned, he also knows that he is probably not gonna survive whatever it is she has planned. Despite his concerns, he rolls onto his back without question, grinning when Lucy sits up and tosses a leg over him, so that she is straddling his torso.  He can feel the wet heat of her against his bare skin, and they both hiss at the contact, his own hips raising on their own accord. 

His hands go to her hips that are still rocking and he smirks up at her, “What’s up, doc?”

Lucy laughs out loudly at his words, slapping his chest lightly, “That was cheesy, even for you Wyatt.”

She starts to scoot down his body, but when her small hand wraps around his cock, he hiss out in surprise, “Luce, as much as I  _ really really _ want you to do that, I’m not going to be much use to you  _ after, _ if you continue.”

Lucy pouts all for a second, she then grins at him cheekily as she squeezes pumps her hand once twice before she releases her hold on him.

“ _ Evil _ .” Wyatts hisses out breathlessly as she moves to straddle his thighs.

She only winks at him before she suddenly leans across to his bedside table, Wyatt gets lost in watching the way her breasts sway at her movements, but when she holds up a condom wrapper  in front of him, he pauses. “How did you know that was there?”

Lucy only laughs as she tears the condom wrapper, her entire focus at the task at hand, “Wyatt we share bank  _ accounts _ now.”

“Oh.” Wyatt says in realization, he had forgotten that detail.

Lucy takes a hold of his cock yet again, and he hisses in surprise as she rolls on the condom, grinning down at him, “Besides, if you didn’t buy some I was going to.”

Wyatt’s laughter dies on his lips, when Lucy slowly sinks down onto him, both of them releases loud moans in response, his hands automatically move to her hips, and it takes everything in him  _ not _ to move his hips.

“Hey, you okay?” He calls out softly to her, fingers gripping her waist.

She nods her head, and then slowly starts moving her hips, Wyatt throws back his head hips rising meeting Lucy’s with each thrust of her hips.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Wyatt hisses as Lucy’s knees dig into his side and she raises up then sinks down onto him yet again.

After a few frantic thrusts of their hips, the sound of the bare skin slapping against each other, Wyatt wraps his arm around Lucy and flips them over so that she’s on her back, and he’s covering her, their bodies still joined. 

“ _ Lucy _ .

“ _ Wyatt.” _

Their moans blend together as Wyatt  begins to pick up his pace, their eyes never leaving each. Lucy’s nails dig into Wyatt’s shoulders, her hips thrusting frantically against his. He can tell she’s close, the way her body begins to tense, her movements become erratic, and he too feels his own body begin to chase its own release.  He slips his hand between their joined bodies, his fingers finding that small bundle of nerves as he begins to press against her clit, alternating his movements with that of his hips.

Lucy clenches around him once, then twice, as then she’s shouting out his name, her head thrown back as she comes undone. She continues to move her hips slowly and lazily, eyes hooded as she looks up at him, “C’mon, Wyatt.”

The sound of his name on her lips, and the feel of her clenching around him, is all the encouragement he needs as he finally finds his own release. He gasps out her name, and he’s about to roll off of her, but she only holds onto him more firmly and he leans forward and kisses her soundly on the lips.

“Love you.” She mutters breathlessly against his lips, her fingers running through his hair just as he collapses onto her chest, breathing heavily.

He presses a soft tired kiss against the curve of her breast, not having the energy to move, “... you too.”

Lucy laughs wholeheartedly at his tired response, her fingers still carding through his hair, “Did I tire you out, soldier?”

Wyatt huffs at her teasing words, “I’m just getting started, babydoll.”

Despite, his words, he’s yet to move and it only makes Lucy laugh even more. She places a kiss on the top of his head, but she too seems to have no energy left as well. She runs her fingers along Wyatt’s back, tracing random patterns against his bare skin, which only lulls his already blissed out body, closer and closer to slumber. “10 minute rest and then I’ll take you up on that offer, soldier.”

They both end up sleeping the rest of the night away, only waking up in the middle of the early morning to clean up taking a lazy shower together, before they collapses onto their bed in deep slumber. 

  
Turns out finding time to be grown ups is much harder, when juggling being full time parents  _ and _ time travellers.   


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MOVIE.
> 
> I still can't believe it.

Lucy wakes up to the feel of wet kisses against her inner thigh, coarse  fingers tips gripping her calf and a now familiar swipe of a tongue has her hips raising off the bed, her eyes flying open. She looks down to only see see Wyatt’s light brown hair standing on edge, his face buried between her thighs.

She cards her fingers through his hair gripping it tightly as her hips raise again and she gasps out his name.

With two strokes of his tongue she can  feel herself bearing the edge but to horror Wyatt  _ stops _ and pulls back just a bit to look at her, smirk evident on his lips.When the heel of her foot hits his back in protest he only winks at her in response, and now she’s more annoyed at her treacherous body that jolts at his stupid smirking face.

“ _ Wyatt.” _ She full out whines in protest and Wyatt only laughs as he presses soft kisses in the inside of her thighs before  he moves to where she wants him the most.

He lightly blows on her heated skin, sending shivers throughout her body, and she gasps when his lips touch her skin and he picks up his previous pace. This time his fingers joins his tongue and before she knows it she’s scream out his name, her hips thirsting drastically against his face as she chases her release.

She collapses back onto the bed, breathing laboured, and she barely registers the wet kisses  joking their way up her body until she feels the rough familiar hairs of Wyatt scruff against her cheek.  Before she can open her eyes, Wyatt’s lips are on hers and she can taste herself on his lips and she moans in return. Fingers finding his back and gripping him tightly.

They kiss lazily for a few moments before Wyatt pulls back, his face hovering over hers, that dimple smirk of his still evident and his lips wet. “Good Mornin’, ma’am.”

Lucy barks out a laugh, hand reaching out to pull him back down for another kiss, she nips gently on his bottom lip before she pulls back and she knows her lips are as swollen as his, “hi.”

Instead of responding Wyatt leans down and starts to pepper wet kisses along her collarbone, but Lucy has other plans  and she runs her nails against his bare back before she takes a handful of his ass squeezing it firmly. Sure enough it distracts him enough so she can roll them over. 

She is now perched on his lap, hands resting on his chest and grinning down at him triumphantly, Wyatt’s hands are already on her hips, trying to guide her to his erection that is bobbing between them.

“Coffee and orgasms.” Wyatt says suddenly a teasing smirk on his lips, his fingers making small circles along her bare hips. “The only two things that turn Lucy Preston into a somewhat coherent morning person.”

Lucy rolls her eyes, he’s not  _ wrong _ , but she will never admit that to him. She takes ahold of his erection her own smirk forming when she watches as his jaw goes slack and he chokes out her name just as she slides down his cock. “ _ Logan.” _

Wyatt only hums in response to show that he heard her but, his hips already moving slowly against hers, his fingers digging into her hips.

“No,” Lucy laughs when she realizes he thinks she’s calling out to him, one baby blue eye peers up at her curiously. “It’s  _ Logan  _ not Preston.”

Both Wyatt’s eyes shoot open at her declaration, when they lock eyes and she nods in confirmation at his unasked question. Wyatt growls possessively and suddenly Lucy finds herself on her back, she throws her head back against her pillow but her laughter dies on her lips the moment Wyatt begins to thrust his hips.

Lucy narrows her eyes up at him, his playful smirk still evident and she clenches tightly around him watching the way the smirk slips off his face and he gasps out her name. She uses his distraction to her advantage and rolls them over so that she is back on top. Their bodies still attached.

“ _ Bossy.”  _ Wyatt pants out, but he makes no move to roll them over again, instead his hands move to her hips and he watches her with a lazy smile on his lips.

Lucy smirks down at him, about to retort in kind. She will be the first to admit that their constant back and forth is as much as a turn on as is anything to do with Wyatt Logan, if she’s being honest, but suddenly the bedroom slam opens and they both gasp in surprise, Lucy’s hands move to cover her bare breast eyes wide in surprise. Wyatt however is quicker than she is and he has flipped them over, his entire body covering hers, but she just barely makes out the strawberry blonde hair of her sister before Wyatt’s body covers hers.

“Break it up love birds.” Amy calls out in a singsong voice.

“Amy!” Lucy all but growls, shoving Wyatt’s arm away so that she can see her sister clearly. “What the hell are you doing? Get out!”

Amy for her part has one hand covering her eyes, as she faces the pair, “Nope. I have you scheduled today for some sister time. You cancelled on me twice already, I’m not leaving this room until you disengage from your husband.”

“Amy, you can at least leave the  _ bedroom _ .” Lucy growls in frustration, by now she’s grabbed the blanket to cover Wyatt’s bare ass, and the rest of their bodies, which are no longer entwined.

“No. You two came back from a week vacation a few weeks ago and, yet you’re literally attached to the hip. I’m not going to let you cancel our plans again.” Amy says defiantly and Lucy silently curses their mother’s stubborn genes.

With an exaggerated sigh, Lucy slaps Wyatt’s bare hip gently and gestures for him to go to the bathroom. Wyatt looks down at her incredulously, “Seriously?”

“Why so modest, Wyatt’s?” Amy teases, and to Lucy’s horror he sister plops onto the edge of their bed grinning at them, “you’re acting like it’s the first time I’ve seen that bare ass of yours.”

Wyatt’s head whips around to look at Lucy in alarm, but Lucy knows they can’t exactly discuss why this particular incident is a first for  _ them _ . Lucy shakes her head and just gestures to the bathroom, and Wyatt reluctantly slides off the bed, one of the sheets wrapped around his waist.

“You need to stop doing that to him.” Lucy huffs, as she wraps the comforter around her body. She has no doubt they have had this exact conversation  with her nosy sister.

“But it’s so much fun.” Amy says with a grin, her eyebrow wiggles at Lucy suggestively, “glad to see that rut you were complaining before your trip has been cured.”

“Rut?” Lucy asks before she can catch herself. But Amy seems to have overlooked her comment and only laughs in return.

“Did the orgasm fry your brain?” Amy asks in her typical blunt way.  

On one hand Lucy is forever grateful that  _ this  _ Amy seems to be exactly like the Amy she knew and grew up with despite the drastic change in timeline. But on the other hand Lucy hates how nosy and crass her sister can be.

“Shut up.” Lucy says grabbing the nearest pillow and slapping Amy with it. 

“You can tell me all about it when we go for that mani pedi you had me reschedule  _ three  _ times already.” Amy says easily as she gets comfortable on Lucy’s side of the bed.

Amy’s earlier words though still run through her mind, did the other Lucy and Wyatt have problems, was that why they took a vacation for themselves, to reconnect? It was silly and naive of Lucy to think the other version of herself and Wyatt didn’t have problems, but it’s also comforting to know they didn’t run the perfect life Lucy always assumed they had.

“I need you to  _ stop  _ thinking about your husband while you’re sitting two feet away from me  _ and _ naked.” Amy remarks with a shudder.

“Well maybe if you gave us some  _ privacy _ you wouldn’t be scarred for life.”’Lucy huffs, she glares at her sister, “you really aren’t going to leave to let me get dressed?”

“ _ Nope.”  _ Amy says with delight, which only annoys Lucy, but the bathroom door opens and Wyatt walk freshly showered and fully dressed. His cheeks are still red with embarrassment, and Lucy can’t help but smile, she is certain that if he had his sneakers in the bathroom he would have been wearing those too.

Lucy holds the comforter around her body and slides off the bed, the billowing material trailing behind her and it reminds her of some of the dresses she’s had to wear on the 18th century. She stops in front of Wyatt, wanting to ruffle his hair, kiss him, just  _ touch  _ him but her hands have a firm grip on the comforter. 

“I’m being kidnapped for the day.” She says forlornly, “Will you be alright with Nate for the day?”

“He’s my son, Luce. I think I can handle it.” Wyatt rolls his eyes affectionately at Lucy, pushing a stray curl behind her ear. She doesn’t bother to point out that Wyatt has  _ never _ watched Nate on his own, not like she can with Amy watching them like a hawk. “Don’t worry about it. Have fun with your sister.”

He leans forward and presses a chaste kiss on her lips, and Lucy has to hold back her groan in protest when he pulls back. This is  _ not _ how she pictured their first day waking up  _ together _ to be like. When Wyatt nose wrinkles though Lucy frowns. He lowers his voice, hoping only she can hear, “you smell like sex.”

Lucy’s eyes widen in horror, but she knows he’s right she glances back at her sister, only to see Amy is busy on her phone. She turns back to Wyatt and kissed him one last time, “Put the sheets in the washer?”

Wyatt laughs, kissing her again, “already on the list.”

He takes a step back and glances over at Amy, “hey Red, I’m taking requests for breakfast. What do you want?”

“You trying to butter me up cause I saw your bare ass, Logan?” Amy teases with delight, “you should know by now, when bare bums are involved I only take snickerdoodles as apologies.”

Lucy watches in amazement as they banter back and forth as they leave the bedroom, Wyatt taking all of Amy’s teasing with stride. She has to ask Wyatt about the nickname, it’s certainly not one  she’s used with her sister. She always thought Wyatt and her sister would get along and now seeing it for a first time, it makes her ridiculously happy that not only does she  _ finally _ have her sister back but this new life she and Wyatt have been thrusted into fits so seamlessly with the life Lucy knew  _ before  _ the Lifeboat.

 

* * *

 

Wyatt knocks on the door to Jiya’s apartment grinning when he hears little patter of feet and loud squeals behind. He can hear Rufus calling out to Nate frantically and he burst out into laughter when the door finally opens and Rufus is holding Nate upside down in his arms. Wyatt’s certain there is some eggs and other foods all on Rufus’ shirt, Nate though despite being held upside down is laughing in delight no hint food all over  _ him _ .

“Daddy!” Nate cheers little hands clapping in excitement.

“Hey buddy, did you tire Rufus out?” Wyatt asks, laughing when Rufus deposits a squirming Nate into his arms. He places a kiss on Nate’s forehead and looks at Rufus in amusement, “long night?”

Rufus narrows his eyes, plopping onto the couch with an exhausted sigh, “just  _ how _ ? How does a little person have that much energy?”

Wyatt laughs again, releasing his hold on Nate who runs off to his forgotten sandwich and bites into it, grinning at Wyatt with food in his mouth like he knows they are talking about him.

“Was it really that bad?” Wyatt asks with concern, look at Rufus who looks like he had another rough ride in the Lifeboat.

“No, just not use to keeping up with a toddler, like,  _ ever _ .” Rufus promises, he looks across at Wyatt, eyes narrowing suspiciously, “but you look like you had a  _ very _ long night.”

“Shut up.” Wyatt grunts, his cheeks pinking up which only encourages Rufus.

“You don’t even need to say anything, that ridiculous love bite on your neck says enough.” Rufus teases, “are you and Lucy reliving your teenage years?”

Wyatt slaps his hand on his neck glaring at Rufus who only barks out a laugh in delight, “who the hell calls it a love bite?”

“Dude, you aren’t even gonna try and deny that you don’t have one?” Rufus remarks, when Wyatt pauses and moves his hand along his neck trying to remember if he does in fact have a mark there, Rufus laughs again, “oh it’s cause you have  _ others.” _

“Where is Jiya?” Wyatt asks abruptly changing the topic and refusing to take the bait, which only makes Rufus laugh more.

“Sleeping.”  Rufus remarks with a sheepish grin, “apparently Nate got up in the middle of the night and wouldn’t go back to sleep.”

Wyatt frowns, glancing at Nate who seems content with his breakfast and then back at Rufus, “I thought you said it wasn’t that bad?”

“It wasn’t! Jiya said he just got a little ansty but went to bed eventually. I think he just missed you guys.” 

“You could have called us,” Wyatt says with a sigh, “It’s not like we were out of town.”

“Wyatt, relax we had it under control. Well Jiya did, I kinda slept through the whole thing.” Rufus says sheepishly, “if it was serious enough Jiya would have called you. You guys deserved the night to yourself.”

Wyatt goes to protest again, but realizes that it’s pointless, as Rufus continues “where is Lucy anyway? Did you tire  _ her _ out?”

Wyatt wishes that was the case, he doesn’t tell his friend that,  knowing that Rufus does not need more fuel for the fire Instead he responds, “Amy kidnapped her for the day. They are doing some girl stuff.”

“So you have the kid for the whole day by yourself?” Rufus whistle  with wide eyes.

“The kid is my  _ son _ .” Wyatt grunts not impressed that now both Lucy and Rufus seem to think that he can’t handle a day with his own son. “I can take care of my son.”

Rufus holds up in arms in defense, “never said you couldn't. What do you have planned?”

“There is this vintage car show, downtown with a kid section with go karts and stuff figured he would like that.”

“Vintage cars? Sure it’s not more for  _ you  _ than Nate?” Rufus teases.

Wyatt only rolls his eyes and leans forward on his knees, “Hey Nate, you wanna see some cars with Daddy?”

Nate turns to face Wyatt, mid bite, his index finger tapping his chin thoughtfully, “big cars?”

“Yup.” Wyatt nods with a laugh, “small ones too, some of them you can even ride.”

Nate’s eyes widen in surprise and he drops his half eaten sandwich on the plate, rising to his feet and grabbing Wyatt’s hand, tugging on it eagerly “Less go! Voom Voom!”

Wyatt laughs letting Nate pull him to his feet, “alright buddy. But first you gotta tell Rufus thank you for watching you last night.”

He grins when Nate drops his hand and runs at full speed into a surprise Rufus little arms wrapping around Rufus who falls back dramatically into the couch. “Thank you. Ruff ruff.”

When he places a big wet kiss on Rufus cheek, Wyatt laughs at his friends stun face, definitely not expecting that reaction. 

“Hee-yah too.” Nate says seriously, he grabs Rufus face with his tiny hands so that he looks him in the eye. Rufus looks at him slightly terrified and the entire thing only makes Wyatt grin wider. “Tell Hee-yah tank you.”

Rufus nods seeming to understand more than Wyatt, “I’ll tell her you said thank you, little dude.”

“Oh  _ Jiya.”  _ Wyatt remarks in realization, he’s still trying to understand what Nate is saying for the most part he thinks he gets most of it, or at least he hopes so,

“Hee-ya seeps, Daddy.” Nate says thoughtfully, he then places his finger to his lips and makes a shushing motion.

“He is so Lucy Preston’s kid.” Rufus said with a laugh, “so bossy.”

Wyatt only laughs in returns “don’t I know it.”

 

* * *

 

“Voom Voom!” Nate cheers, little hand gripping the wheel of a 1930s Ford DeLuxe replica. 

It’s in pristine condition and looks exactly like what Wyatt remembers driving back in 1934. Down to the simple lines along the interior. It’s pretty amazing, and Nate along with all the other kids at the exhibit love being able to actually interact with the cars.

There was a section that was actual antique and they weren’t allowed to touch, but this particular area was all about interaction and Nate was loving it as much as Wyatt was.

“Daddy! Look I drives!” Nate says excitedly as he spins the wheel and little body moving dramatically from side to side, “I drives like Mama! Beep! Beep!”

Wyatt barks out a laugh at the spot on imitation of Lucy driving. He might be the resident hothead in their house. But Lucy is an angry driver and it’s the most terrifying and hilarious thing Wyatt has ever witnessed and he’ll never admit it, but he’s pretty sure he fell in love with her all over again, the first time he witness it.

“Nate, say that again.” Wyatt says between laughed, sliding to the other end of the front seat of the car, holding up his phone to record Nate.

Nate is standing on the area little hands gripping the wheel, and he turns to look at Wyatt grinning brightly st the camera, “Hi Mama! I drives like you! Beep! Beep!”

He places his little hand on the horn pushing in delight when it blades loudly. Wyatt grins, and quickly sends the video to Lucy, adding a message a cheeky message.

_ Wonder who he takes after? _

He doesn’t wait to see if he gets a response, but instead ushers Nate out of the car, as they were keeping back the line. Nate is about to protest, but then he catches sight of a kid size moving train set complete with a train track and he takes off towards the train as fast as his little feet will take him.

“Nate, slow down, you are gonna hurt yourself.” Wyatt says for the umteith time for the day. Nate for the most part stops, and looks for back at Wyatt impatiently, his little foot even taps against the floor.

He then gets tired of waiting for Wyatt and runs towards him taking Wyatt’s hand and tugging him towards the train. When they join the line, Nate suddenly coughs, little face contorting in confusion, but as quick as it come it leaves and he’s back to looking on at the trains. “Up! Daddy! Up!”

Wyatt scoops him up with ease, Nate’s eyes trained on the small train that’s moving around the track. It’s the third time Nate has coughed for the day, but it hasn’t gotten worse. Wyatt has been checking his temperature with the back of his hand, but Nate is not warm to the touch. 

He knows it would be next to impossible to get Nate to slow down, so instead just watches him a little more closely than he normally does.

“Daddy! You comes too.” Nate insists when he stretches out of the small train seat for Wyatt, much like many of the other little kids that are sitting on the small benches with him are also trying to get their parents to join them. 

“I can’t, Buddy. I’m too big.” Wyatt explains. He looks across at the little girl no older than 4 who is sitting next to Nate, her big brown eyes hiding behind large round glasses that are bigger than her face. She has big large dark curls that bounce each time she stands to look over the length of the train. “But you have little friends with you.”

He feels awkward saying it, but truth is Nate is the only kid Wyatt has been around in decades. The little girl seems to realize that Nate seems nervous and smiles at him brightly, “I’m Bella. What’s your name? I can ride with you. We will see your Daddy for the whole ride. I promise.”

Wyatt smiles at her gratefully and looks at Nate who looks at him uncertainty, “go on tell her your name.”

“Nate.” Nate says shyly, but he takes Bella’s offered hand, his eyes still trained on Wyatt, but not until Wyatt nods in reassurance does he let her usher him to the seats.  

“They grow up so quickly, don’t they?” A voice calls out, and Wyatt sees a short stout women with a round kind face and large mass of dark brown curls and Wyatt is certain she is related to Bella. “Feels like yesterday I was changing my Bella’s first diaper. I’m sure you’re counting down the days to no more diapers.”

Wyatt grins at her, trying to ignore the pang in his chest when he realizes he never did get to change Nate’s first diaper. By the time he and Lucy found Nate he was mostly in pull ups, even now few weeks into this parenting thing and they barely use regular diapers, and the entire thing just makes Wyatt disappointed that they missed out on so many of Nate’s milestones already.

“He’s almost ready to give up regular diapers.” Wyatt confesses.

Bella’s Mom only laughs in response, “each time they take another step away from babyhood I get nostalgic too, no matter how many months I was waiting for a specific phase to end.  It’s normal.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“First time parents usually are. Bella is my fourth, and  _ last.”  _  She explains, “so I get the nostalgia all too well. No more diapers for me  _ ever _ . They were the bane of my existence for 5 years with each kid and the day Bella stopped wearing them, I turned to my wife and told her I wanted another one.”

Wyatt grins waving at both Nate and Bella who are waving back at them energetically, “What was her response to that?”

“Told me her uterus was close for business after our twins, and we’d have to get another one.” Bella’s Mom laughs wholeheartedly, “Bella was  _ my _ last miracle baby. There are no more in the cards for us. I knew that, but the baby fever can hit you when you least expect it. You’ll see.”

She looks at Wyatt thoughtfully and laughs, “oh you know exactly what I’m talking about. He is your first right?”

“Yea.” Wyatt says with a nod, “but now is not the right time for another one.”

“It never is, but sometimes you just gotta grab life by the fertility drugs and shoot ‘em up.” Wyatt’s barks out a loud laugh at the analogy as Bella’s Mom continue with a slight shrug, “seriously, there is never a right time to have kids, if it’s something you both want and can do it I say go for it.”

Wyatt’s unable to tell  her that not only has he and his  _ wife _ have been together a little over a month, but the fact that they travel through time and can change the course of their history, their  _ family _ in the blink of an eye is terrifying enough with one kid. Wyatt can’t even begin to imagine what it would be like if they had  _ two _ lives that were relying on them.

The train stops in front of them, saving Wyatt from relying and Nate comes clambering out, Bella’s hand in his. They are both grinning excitedly, “Momma! Nate and I wanna go on the go-karts, he’s too little to ride them alone but I cans do it.”

“I go wit Bellas, Daddy.” Nate insists excitedly.

Bella’s Mom looks at Wyatt sheepishly, “those things go about 10 miles a minute, Bella has done them a lot herself and her big brothers. That is if you are okay with it,”

“I’ll be careful!” Bella insists, looking at Wyatt pleadingly, Nate looking equally hopeful,

“I guess we’re going by the go-karts next.” Wyatt says with a smile while Bella cheers and Nate chimes in excitedly, mostly likely unsure  _ why _ but going along with the older girl.

“I’m Ann by the way.” Bella’s Mom introduces herself as they follow the kids.

“Wyatt, nice to meet you.” Wyatt says with a nod of his head. 

“Let me guess, he hasn’t started pre-school yet?” Ann asks knowingly.

“Am I that obvious?” Wyatt asks with a sheepish grin, tearing his eyes away from Nate who is now standing in line with Bella for the go-karts. The small race track is just as small as the train track he can see the finish line a few yards away.

“New friends makes you skittish and Nate, seems excited and nervous too. I’m guessing he’s not around kids his age either?”

Wyatt shakes his head, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable at not only how well she’s reading him but also not particularly liking the judgement in her tone. Nate is a very content, happy kid. He has his entire life to make friends.

Despite all that though, he can’t help but think about a little girl with Lucy’s dark brown curly hair, his blue eyes and Nate infectious smile. Except they can’t do that, not with Flynn running around in the past messing with history, messing with  _ their _ future. 

It’s time he puts an end to it all.


	12. Chapter 12

“Preschool.” Lucy mutters, teeth sinking into her bottom lip worriedly as she crawls into bed, Wyatt already leaning against the headboard on his side of the bed. “I didn’t even think about preschool. He’s technically not a baby. He needs to go to school.”

 

“Relax, professor. We have that all sorted out.” Wyatt promises with a laugh. He tugs her to his side and offers his iPad for her. “All his school information, orientation day, even a mock up menu for his lunch. I know that the military has practically programmed me to be organized, but I feel like this is a bit much even for me. Even if it’s helpful for us”

 

“That’s why it’s so detailed.” Lucy says in sudden realization, her heart sinking at the thought. She sits up to look at Wyatt, her hand resting on the iPad, “it’s our contingency plan. We jump into that stupid metal machine, time  after time with no guarantee that we would be back. That we would be raising our son, together, alone or someone else entirely, what kind of life is that Wyatt? How could we ever agree to do something like that?”

 

“Because we knew we were the only ones that could...can stop Flynn.” Wyatt says with conviction, “could you say that you would take the chance to let someone else try and stop him with the possibility that all of this could disappear without you even knowing?”

 

“No.” Lucy says truthfully with a deep sigh as she curls herself against Wyatt’s side, fingers tapping against his bare chest lightly. “But how did we even expect to do this? We could be in a different century on his first day of school. We can’t exactly schedule jumps around PTA meetings, and we wanted to throw another baby into the mix? How? Why?”

 

“We never intended to make these missions long term.” Wyatt diduces, “we were clearly planning our future with the mindset that we were ending this Flynn thing once and for all. ‘Cause if the other Wyatt is anything like I am,  I know that he had a set goal in mind to end this entire thing once and for all and stop dangling our family’s fate in the air like this each time we jump.”

 

“Wyatt, what are you saying?”

 

“Next time we jump, I’m ending Flynn. All of this once and for all.” Wyatt promises, “I know they want to detain him, but this has been going on too long. We destroy the mothership take  the lifeboat back home and that’s it we’re done.”

 

“You’re going to destroy the mothership?” Lucy asks in alarm, sitting up once again, “Wyatt…”

 

“One of them, kill Flynn, destroy  one ship take the next ship home. I don’t care which one, but we’re ending this once and for all. Taking out Emma won’t end it. Flynn recruited Emma in case anything happens to Anthony. Which it did, now Emma is injured and I have no doubt he will be doing the same thing again. There are two other pilots, Luce.”

 

“Rufus.” Lucy says in horror her mind reeling and she’s ready to pick up her phone and check on their friend.

 

“And Jiya, Flynn might not know that she’s currently training to be a pilot but the moment I kill Emma we put a target on both Rufus and Jiya. I can’t have that. I won’t.”

 

Lucy nods knowing he’s right. “So what’s the plan?”

 

“Get a shot and take it.” Wyatt shrugs as if it’s that simple, when they both know that the past 9 months shows it’s been anything but. “Don’t give me that look, I have a plan.”

 

“Last time you said that, you brought a grenade onto the lifeboat.” Lucy points out unimpressed, she also remembers that he ended going on a suicide mission and she had to convince him to not to stay. She knows is not the same anymore, she knows Wyatt won’t willingly leave Nate or herself, but the whole thing sill makes her unease.

 

“You’re thinking too hard.” Wyatt soothes as he pulls her into his arms and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I got this.”

 

Lucy is about to retort when a loud cry shatters the silence, Nate’s pleading cries for her has her shooting out of the bed, Wyatt not far behind her.

 

She skids into the nursery first, eyes zeroing on the small bed, her heart ceasing when she sees Nate sitting up in his bed bawling his eyes out. His little cheeks are red and blotchy and every few seconds he coughs and cries again.

 

“Mama...hurts.” Nate wails, arms stretching out her.

 

She scoops him up immediately and frowns at how warm his skin feels. Wyatt who was dear hung  Nate’s bedroom, just in case, walks up to them quickly, frown on his face.

 

“He’s burning up.” Lucy says as she rubs Nate’s back, his t-shirt soaked with sweat. She presses her lips against his forehead frowning when she feels just how warm his skin really is. “Should we take him to the doctor?”

 

“Let’s take his temperature first, see what we’re working with and then go from there, Okay?” Wyatt counters camly, but Lucy can see the worry in his face, when she gently caresses Nate’s head.

 

“He was coughing a bit throughout the day, but it didn’t get worse.” Wyatt tells her, the worry evident in his tone as he leads them to the bathroom.  “Maybe I should have brought him home earlier,”

 

“Wyatt, he had a small cough, you couldn’t have possibly known he would end up with a fever tonight.” Lucy placates as she bounces Nate gently in her arms but, his crying has subsided. “Baby, where does it hurt?”

 

“Here’s.” Nate cries patting his neck, tears still flowing freely, “hurts, Mama.”

 

“I know. We’re gonna get you some medicine okay?” At her words though Nate blanches and buries his face in the crook of his neck.

 

“Well that’s not a good sign.” Wyatt quips as he moves to place the thermometer in Nate’s ear.

 

“Dada no!” Nate complains pushing Wyatt’s hand away, much to Wyatt surprise.

 

“Buddy we need to check to see if you have a fever.” Wyatt explains calmly, but Nate is having none of it and starts to whine and twist in Lucy’s arms.

 

“Nate, tell Mommy where hurts.” Lucy says suddenly, Nate stops to look at her, his eyes and nose red and he starts to point at various places on his neck and Lucy rubs it gently. Her actions distract Nate enough that Wyatt is able to get a reading on the thermometer.

 

“100...not bad but not good either.” Wyatt says with concern.

 

He’s already searching the various bottles in the medicine cabinet, when he finds a blue bottle with flu medication and makes sure it hasn’t expired, he raises his arm in triumphant but Nate on seeing the bottle starts to whine and cry more. “No wants da boo one. Mama wants gween. Boo’s yucky.”

 

Wyatt sighs and starts digging through the cabinet for the green medication but frowns when he sees the very last drop of in a bottle at the very back of the shelf. He shakes his head at Lucy who sighs as well. “Buddy you like blue don’t you? This one tastes like blueberries.”

 

He pause the dosage into the small plastic cup trying to entice Nate all the same but their son is having none of it. “Yucky! I wanna gween ones.”

 

“Nate, you gotta take it to feel better.” Lucy reasons calmly, but Nate only starts to cry more shaking his head from side to side, his little hand flies out and hits the cup from Wyatt’s hand.

 

“Okay. New plan.” Wyatt mutters wiping his hand on his already blue stained tshirt.

 

His eyes scan the medicine cabinet while Lucy tries to calm Nate whose cries only gets louder.  He grabs a plastic syringe at the back of the cupboard and shrugs to himself.

 

“Lucy, do you trust me?” He asks suddenly.

 

“Yes. But the why you’re asking me that now has me concerned.” Lucy trails off when she sees the syringe in Wyatt’s hand. “Is that really gonna work?”

 

“Gotta try something right?” Wyatt asks with a shrug, they wouldn’t have had it in their medicine cabinet if it wasn’t something they had used before.

 

“Hey Nate.” Wyatt calls out tentatively over Nate’s cries. Hey buddy you wanna see a plane?”

 

Lucy looks at Wyatt skeptical, but Nate rubs his wet nose against her tshirt before he turns his head to look at his father.

 

“Glad to see that Preston look of judgement has been passed on to the next generation.” Wyatt quips, sending Lucy a smile before he shows Nate the syringe. “See? It’s a plane”

 

“No.” Nate declares stubbornly and Lucy snorts in response.

 

“Wyatt, did you really think…”

 

“It’s a plane, bud. Do you wanna hold it?”  Wyatt offers

 

That gets their sons attention and Nate stretches out for the syringe. Wyatt though pulls back just as Nate’s chubby little hands are about to grasp the syringe and Nate looks at his father appalled that he would even do that to him. Lucy is equally unimpressed but as soon as Nate opens his mouth to protest Wyatt aims the syringe at his mouth and the blue liquid shoots directly into their sons mouth.

 

Nate automatically swallows the medicine but then blanches. “Yucky! Dada you means.”

 

“Sorry kid. I only want you to get better.” Wyatt replies earnestly, Nate’s words rolling off his back. When Nate curls into Lucy’s chest again, Wyatt only rubs Nate’s back in comfort. “I promise you’ll feel better soon.”

 

“Hurts.” Nate whines against Lucy, now that he’s no longer distracted by Wyatt he’s back to focusing on his pain and his eyes well up with tears yet again. “Mama. Hurts.”

 

“I know baby. I know.” Lucy soothes pressing a kiss to Nate’s warm forehead.

 

“Why don’t you take him to our room and I’ll check the kitchen to see what we have that can help soothe his sore throat?” Wyatt offers.

 

Lucy nods in agreement as Nate starts burrowing his head into his chest, she can feel his wet nose against her skin as he whines out her name.

 

“Mama...milkies…Mama.” Nate tugs at her shirt impatiently and looks across at Wyatt in alarm.

 

“You couldn’t have possibly be still nursing him.” Wyatt remarks incredulously, his eyes wide. “He’s two and half.”

 

“I don’t know, Wyatt.” Lucy snaps. “I can’t exactly do it now.”

 

“Right.” Wyatt says getting back to the matter at hand. “I saw some bottles in the cupboard a while ago I’ll see if we still have formula for milk and warm up some for him. That should help with the sore throat right?”

 

Lucy shrugs her shoulders as she tries to manoeuvre a whiny Nate, “worth a try. Or maybe some of the watermelon chunks I had in the freezer? Just being whatever you think might help.”

 

She walks out of the bathroom trying her best to sooth Nate promising him a bottle.

 

0ooooo0

 

When Wyatt returns to the master bedroom with two containers of frozen fruits and a bottle of milk that he hopes the kid will like cause the thing tasted bland as hell if not some cold apple juice. He stops short though at the sight that greets him, Lucy is leaning against the headboard with a bare chest Nate, whose little body is curled along the length of Lucy’s equally bare torso. Nate’s head is resting on her chest and his fingers curled around the strap of her bra, his little whimpers are the only indication that he’s still awake.

 

“Google said it would give him the comfort of a baby.” Lucy shrugs her shoulder, her fingers running lightly against Nate’s bake. “He’s still a little warm.”

 

“I brought reinforcements.” Wyatt declares as he crawls onto his side of the bed. “The milks warm, but I got apple juice just in case he remembers he hates milk.”

 

Lucy smiles taking the offered milk from Wyatt, “did you check the temperature of it?”

 

“Yup, thing tastes like sh...crap too.”

 

Lucy only laughs and looks down at a droopy Nate, “hey baby do you want some milkies?”

 

Nate’s eyes flutter open and her heart breaks at the pain etched on his face, he raises his hand to hold the bottle as Lucy guides it to his mouth. To Lucy’s surprise though? He continues to hold onto her fingers as he drinks the milk in earnest.

 

And in that moment, Nate cradled against her chest drinking from a bottle, Lucy knows that she wants this. She wants to cradle their newborn baby against her chest. Bond with their babies in ways she missed out on with Nate.

 

Lucy looks across at Wyatt to see he’s looking at them in equally wonder and she knows that they are on the same page. “Wyatt...Wyatt I want this.”

 

Her voice is raw and full of emotion and Wyatt doesn’t look that far behind her. “I want to do the late night feedings with you. I want to do the teething. Nursing, first words, first steps. I want it all.”

 

Wyatt licks his lips at her words, eyes moving from Nate and back to her, “do you think it’s too soon, for us I mean? For Nate?”

 

Usually she’s the one that had to apply logic to things, but she grateful that he’s playing out the pros and cons of it all, more than she is, that’s for sure.“He’ll be three next month, by the time the baby comes he’ll be at least four or almost.”

 

“Almost?” Wyatt asks his eyes wide in almost terror.

 

“No..no..I’m not. I'm talking hypothetically.” Lucy clarifies.

 

They’ve had sex a handful of times two days ago for the first time and already she is talking babies. Anyone else and this would all seem insane.

 

Wyatt nods, and runs his fingers gently through Nate’s short blonde hair. He looks up at Lucy seriously, “you know what we have to do then.”

 

“We need to stop Flynn for good. We need to get rid of the mothership and lifeboat.”

 

A few hours later, Lucy wakes up to and empty bed, no sign of either her son or husband. She frowns as she pats the bed that’s cool to the touch.  There are empty bottles on the bed, Nate’s pajamas and ransoms other things that shows the three of them have been living in the bed for the majority of day.

 

She hears a soft splash from the bathroom and frowns as she makes her way towards the sound. On entering the bathroom she stops in her tracks.

 

“Two minutes bud.”

 

Wyatt’s warning goes over her head, because instead of sitting on their soft plush bath mat, Wyatt is sitting inside the half filled bathtub with Nate.

 

Wyatt is surrounded by half of Nate’s toys as Nate stands to grab yet another car to deposit on his father’s lap.

 

Their son’s cheeks are pink but he looks much more alert than he had been earlier in the day. Nate on seeing Lucy smiles and waves “Hi Mama! You bathes too?”

 

“No, cause we are coming out in two minutes,” Wyatt counters and Lucy knows already this is an ongoing argument.

 

“Tens more minutes.” Nate counters back with equal stubbornness. The fact that he has the energy to argue with Wyatt is a good sign, but Wyatt’s exhausted expression makes Lucy refrain from saying that.

 

“What happened?” Lucy asks in confusion. She makes a beeline for Nate and presses her hand against his wet head, glad to feel his skin is cool to her touch.

 

“Fever spiked he didn’t want to take the medication, so I improvised.” Wyatt explains, “worked too he started to feel better by the time I washed him and now here we are.”

 

“Yea that doesn’t explain the we aspect of that explanation.” Lucy points out in amusement. She leans forward and ruffles Wyatt’s equally wet hair with a laugh.

 

That earns her a full blown dimpled Wyatt Logan smile and when she looks across at Nate her heart ceases at the matching baby blue eyes and dimples smile looking back at her.

 

These Logan men own her heart and soul.

 

“I had to offer to get in the bath with him.” Wyatt explains, just as Nate splashes Wyatt in the face.

 

Lucy laughs, but as soon as Nate sneezes she knows that time is up. “Alright you monkey, it’s time for you and Daddy to get out of the tub.”

 

She does not wait for Nate to respond but instead takes one of the towels and then wraps her protesting son up in her arms. Nate’s leg kick against her but he does not fight as much as he usually does and it reminds Lucy that he’s still not feeling his best.

 

“Mama I don’t wanna.” Nate protests weakly.

 

“We’re gonna get in our pjs, eat soup and watch some Hakuna Matata. You’ll sing with me right?” Lucy looks at Nate sweetly, leaning forward to press soft kisses on his wet cheek and head and earning giggles in response.

 

“Alrighty.” Nate says with a dramatic sigh.

 

“Are you gonna help me with  my towel too.” Wyatt calls out suggestively still sitting in the lukewarm water.

 

“You could wait for me...but we wouldn’t want to you wrinkle.” Lucy smirks, eyes lowering  to Wyatt’s lap briefly before she looks back at him.

 

Wyatt puts his hand to his chest gasping dramatically, “You wound me, professor.”

 

Lucy only laughs in return and  tightens her grip around Nate as he begins to slip. Her laughter dies on her lips though when Wyatt rises to his feet and the water drips down his chest slipping under the waistband of his shorts.

 

Wyatt grin widen at her look, but instead of responding he looks at Nate who eyes are drooping close  and his body loosening in Lucy’s hold. Lucy shift Nate again, but the toddler only rests his head against her shoulder, eyes closing.  “Give me 10 minutes to get him into his pajamas and put him in our bed?”

 

Wyatt perks up at her words, eyes lingering on their now sleeping son before moving back to her, “really?”

 

Lucy bites her eyes roaming his wet body again, “Fill that tub up and lose the toys.”

 

She spins on her heels about to walk out but stops short at the doorway. “Wyatt, lose the pants too.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

She doesn’t have to look back behind her to know that Wyatt no doubt saluted her at her demand.  She does hear splashing as the water is turned on and the squeaking of Nate’s toys at they hit the mat.

 

Exactly 15 minutes later Lucy walks back into the bathroom, her flowered robe tied loosely around her waist impish grin on her face.

 

This time the sight that greets her has her mouth watering and her body buzzing with anticipation. Wyatt is resting in a now full tub surrounded by bubbles and the bathroom smells of coconuts and two of Lucy’s scented candles are currently burning on the counter top.

 

She honestly only needed a bathtub filled with water and a naked Wyatt, but she appreciates the gesture nonetheless. She places her phone on the countertop and slinks over to Wyatt, whose blue eyes have never left his and he sits up in anticipation.

 

“Did he go down alright?” Wyatt asks, while reaching forward to grab the strap of her robe and tugging it gently.

 

“Out like a light.” Lucy confirms, just as her robe falls to the floor.

 

“Fuck.” Wyatt hisses taking her hand and helping her into the tub.

 

The moment Lucy sinks into the bubbles his arms are around her waist and he is pulling her into his lap. They both sigh as their lips meet Lucy’s bare breast rub against Wyatt’s wet chest.

 

Wyatt grabs her by the ass squeezing each cheek firmly as he pulls her closer to him, their bodies rocking deliciously against each other, water splashing around them.

 

Lucy’s moans echoed loudly in the large bathroom, and Wyatt nips at her lip in reprimand, “you’re gonna have to be quiet. We don’t wanna wake him.”

 

Lucy narrows her eyes at him, but before she can retort, Wyatt lowers his mouth on her puckered nipple and sucks gently earning another moan in response.  Whatever Lucy was going to tell him dies on her lips as he begins his ministrations on her breasts, Lucy’s fingers tugging gently on his wet hair.

 

“Wyatt. I can’t wait.” Lucy pleads, she’s already maneuvering her hips so that his cock is lined up at her entrance. When she sinks down on him, they both hiss out in pleasure.

 

Wyatt takes a hold of her hips, stopping her movements, he curses loudly though as she clenches around him despite this. Her eyes are twinkling with mischief and she knows exactly what she’s doing. “Wait...we...no condom?”

 

That givens Lucy pause, her fingers playing with the backs of his hair on his neck stop and she looks at him seriously contemplating the meaning behind his words. The moment their eyes meet though, they both know they have come to the same conclusion. “No condom.”

 

Wyatt nods in understanding, he pulls her in for a deep kiss just as he begins to move his waist encouraging her to move with him.

 

As they bodies move slowly and in rhythm with each other, they both realize the significance of the huge step they just took for their relationship.

 

“I love you.” They declare at the same time and both grin widely as they kiss again.

 

Their hips rock more forcefully, water splashing around them, the bubbles have all but disappeared by now and Lucy gasps as she watches the way their bodies join with each thrust of her hips.

 

A few more forceful erratic rocks of their hips and they are both chasing their release at the same time. Lucy collapses onto Wyatt’s chest, his lips wet and warm against her skin as she sighs out his name. She’s just about to slide off of him, maybe entice him to another round when the telltale sound of her ringtone for Mason Industries chimes out in the large bathroom echoing loudly.

 

Wyatt freezes, his fingers tightening around her waist, as she curls around him, “I don’t want to go.”

 

“I know.” Wyatt’s signs and presses a kiss against her forehead. “But we need to end this. We end this tonight, you with me?”

 

Lucy takes a deep breath and pulls back to look at him with conviction. “Always.”


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to expand this fic far more than what I ended up doing. But with the show ending I knew I would never be able to explore it like I would have wanted. But I still wanted to tie it up. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who followed along with this fic. It was so much fun to write.

It takes exactly four jumps before they finally put an end to it all. They take out both Flynn and Emma along with the mothership in one final swipe. Pieces of the mothership is currently scattered across 1915 war zone.

 

When they come to a halt in Mason Industries they are all worse for wear. Wyatt goes tumbling out of the lifeboat first nursing a stab wound to the torso. Rufus is not far behind him with a head wound that has him throwing up the grains and berries they lived off of for the past three days and Lucy is still cradling her shoulder that tied with Wyatt’s bloody shirt.

 

“We did it.” Rufus gasps out just before he passes out on the landing.

 

The next few hours are a blur, Lucy wants to stay with Wyatt make sure that he is okay, but as he’s being taken to surgery she’s being pulled to an examination room her shoulder a top priority.

 

She’s pumped full of antibiotics to ensure her minor wounds aren’t brining 1915 germs to the 21st century. She gets an ultrasound and some mild painkillers. She would have wondered why they did not give her some strong painkillers if she weren’t so worried about Wyatt, who she has yet to hear anything about.

 

“Do you know anything about my husband?” She asks a nurse for the fifth time. She gets a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and changes her words, “Wyatt Logan, is there any further news on him?”

 

“He should be out of surgery soon. I was told once your are cleared to take you his room. Now, can I finish taking your blood so I can take you to your husband?” The nurse is short and direct, but her words although harsh are far more comforting than Lucy could ever imagine.

 

Lucy nods, closing her eyes and allowing the grumpy nurse to take her blood.  Fifteen minutes later she’s drinking a glass of orange juice and sitting in Wyatt’s empty  hospital room, fingers twisting in knots as she worries about and Rufus. She tried to get information about Rufus But was told only family was allowed, that alone has her ready to pull her hair out.

 

After all this time she can’t be the only one to have survived this fight.

 

Every time she closes her eyes she can hear herself screaming Wyatt’s name, she sees Rufus in her arms blood gushing from his head wound.  Sometimes she wonders how they even all made it back to their time period in the first place.

 

It’s all on Rufus,  and his last minute crazy but resourceful save.

 

He has to be okay.

 

She is pulled from her dangerous thoughts when the door opens and a tired Jiya walks in her hands laden with food and drinks.

 

The moment their eyes meet Lucy breathes a sigh of relief, “he’s okay?”

 

“Nasty head lac. Mild concussion. But his head CT was clear and he’s just going to stay overnight for observations as well as to be rehydrated. He was severely dehydrated. How long were you guys stuck there for? It only was 24 hours for us.” Jiya says it all in a rush and despite her words Lucy knows the other woman is worried not that she blames her in the slightest.

 

“Hey come take a seat.” Lucy calls out, “we were there about 4 days. Flynn took us on a wild goose chase as far away from the lifeboat and mothership. But Wyatt thought it was the perfect opportunity to finally get things right.  He was able to take out Flynn, not before he got stabbed, but then things went downhill when we realized there was more to Emma Whitmore that meets the eye.

 

“Rittenhouse?” Jiya asked in alarm offering Lucy a sandwich, when she doesn’t take it Jiya still insists, “you should eat a proper meal. I’m pretty sure 1915 did not offer you much nutrition.”

 

Lucy takes the offered sandwich with her good hand, but then frowns at the wrapping. Jiya smiles sheepishly and takes it back undoing the wrapping and handing it back to Lucy. “I’m still not sure if Emma was working for Rittenhouse or for herself. I guess we’ll never know.”

 

“Emma is dead too?” Jiya asks in alarm, “when you guys came you were in such a bad state we didn’t know what to think about Rufus’ ‘we did it’”

 

Lucy nods, biting into her sandwich dropping it on her lap and then taking a sip of her orange juice. “We were making our way back when we ran into Emma, or Emma ran into us, she and Wyatt were fighting and she almost had him, but the Rufus pulls out Flynn’s gun and shoots her in the leg. A few of Flynn’s men were still around most likely trying to get back to one do the ships to get back home, they knocked Rufus out, Wyatt was fighting a few of them with a stab wound. He...he lost a lot of blood. In the end it was just us and Emma, she was making her way to  mothership and she almost got away, but Wyatt. Wyatt took of of the grenades from the camp site and he tossed it into the mothership before the door closed….and that was it. It was over.”

 

Jiya whistle after Lucy finishes her story, leaning back against her chair, “I still cant believe it’s over. You guys did it.”

 

“The boys did. They were amazing.” Lucy replies tiredly, drinking the last of her orange juice.

 

“Why don’t you sleep, and I’ll wake you when Wyatt comes out of surgery.” Jiya offers taking the empty bottle from Lucy’s good hand.  

 

Lucy does not bother to protest her eyelids already heavy and closing on their own accord. The next she wakes up, Jiya is gone but Wyatt is now resting on the hospital bed, his blue eyes looking at her warmly.

 

“What did I say about watching me sleep, Logan?” She teases sleepy earning a soft dimple smile in return.

 

“Pretty sure you told me you liked when I did that, ma’am.” He  drawls out his voice slightly hoarse.

 

Lucy smiles  slowly as she makes her way to his bed, his hand already reaching out for hers. “Hey.”

 

“Hi.” He replies softly and she sobs out a sigh of relief collapses onto the side of the bed.

 

“Lucy, I’m okay... It’s okay. It’s over.” Wyatt soothes his hand brushing her hair.

 

“I almost lost you.” She says softly, raising her head to look at him her eyes red, “Wyatt, I can’t lose you.”

 

“You won’t ever lose me, Lucy.” Wyatt promises, cupping her cheek,  unable to move as much as he would like.

 

Lucy moves forward and kisses him softly, sighing against this lips, “ I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Wyatt responds, pressing his forehead against hers “we did it.”

 

“We did it.” Lucy breathes out a sigh of relief, the weight of her shoulders finally lifting.

 

“We did.” Wyatt sighs, wincing slightly as he moves, “how’s Rufus?”

 

“Good, mild concussion staying overnight for observation.”

 

“Good. And you?”

 

“Partial tear is my rotator cuff, I don’t need surgery. Just gotta rest for a bit then start physical therapy.” Lucy conveys. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Sore. Doctor said they had to take out  my spleen.” Wyatt relays unable to stifle a yawn, “have you seen Nate?”

 

Lucy pauses, pulling back to look at him horrified, “no and no one has told me anything. I’ve been asleep most of the day. Wyatt….what if something went wrong...I can’t.”

 

“Luce, breath for me. We were both hurt badly, I’m sure Nate is still with Amy and Jiya called her to let her know.” Wyatt reassured her but she can hear the strain in his voice and she knows it’s not because of his surgery.”

 

“Wyatt, what if he’s just gone.” Lucy asks quietly, her tears threatening to fall.

 

“I refuse to believe that.” Wyatt insists.

 

“Ah Master Sergeant Logan,  nice to see some blood in those cute cheeks of yours.” A short plump round face doctor walks into Wyatt’s room, who looks about mid 50s. She has Wyatt’s chart in her hands and she moves to one side of the bed, “Dr. Preston, you two are quite the pair. How are you feeling Wyatt?”

 

“What about our son?” Wyatt asks quickly, shifting in his bed to sit up but giving up when Lucy puts a hand on his forearm.

 

The doctor’s confused look causes Lucy’s heart to drop. It can’t be.

 

“I spoke to Lucy’s doctor and she said everything looked fine both Lucy and the baby are doing well.”

 

“Baby?” Lucy gasps looking across at Wyatt in alarm, “I’m not...I don’t think….ababy?”

 

“I think I’m missing something here, maybe we all are.” Dr. Montgomery, “I’m not familiar with all the time travel thing you two have been doing but according to our records, Lucy is about 12 weeks pregnant, and it was in her history. You’re telling me this is not the case?”

 

“So I’m not pregnant, but my otherself was?” Lucy asks crestfallen.

 

Is it possible they lost two children today?

 

“No you misunderstood me. You are pregnant, we have the blood test to confirm it from today. But it seems like you were not aware of this, but your chart indicates that you knew. I’m so very confused, I told me wife science fiction was not for me.”

 

Had the topic weren’t so life alternative Lucy would have found they poor doctors confusion funny, “so Lucy is pregnant?”

 

Wyatt words brings the doctor back to the topic at hand, and the older woman nods warmly, “yes she is, I’ll like to set up an ultrasound so that we can get a proper gestation period. But in the meantime congratulations you two.”

 

She’s pregnant.

 

She can feel Wyatt’s grip tighten around her hand and she looks across at him to see that his expression is equally surprised, the doctor excuses herself before either of them even realizes.

 

They have barely put their mission to rest and already things are changing so quickly.

 

“Lucy.” Wyatt calls out urgently, and she knows that their news, her pregnancy is not what he’s concerned about, “Nate. Lucy we need to find out if Nate...if he…”

 

“I know Wyatt.”

 

Lucy rises to her feet and starts looking around the room, her injured shoulder throbbing as she moves around frantically. But none of their things are with them, because they don’t travel with any personal belongings. Everything would be back at Mason Industries, they have no way of contacting her sister, no way of even knowing if these past five months of their lives just disappeared along with their son.

 

She looks across at Wyatt horrified, her hand clutching her stomach, was this the universe's way of taking away one thing dear to heart to only replace it with the other.

 

She is already plotting ways to get Rufus back in the lifeboat and going back to 8 years ago ensuring that she and Wyatt meet that way again. To think about it she is not sure if they are even married now.

 

“Mama!”

 

She is just on the verge of a hysterical breakdown when the door opens again and it’s the one person she needed to see the most. She falls to her knees almost immediately and open one arm as her son runs into her arms.

 

“Hi baby.” She sobs out holding him tightly pressing wet kisses all long his face until Nate starts to push her away uncomfortably.

 

“I’m sorry, Jiya told me you were barely out of surgery but he was getting antsy to see you guys.” Amy greets sheepishly as she walks into the room walking towards the foot of Wyatt’s bed, “you’re gonna live right?”

 

Lucy rolls her eyes, at sisters flippant question, but she can see the worry clear in her eyes, “major surgery, but the doctor said he will make a full recovery.”

 

“Mommy, my baby owie too?” Nate asks with a frown, little hand moving to Lucy’s stomach with concern.

 

Oh, so they told Nate too. This time Amy’s concern is evident by the way she grips the bar of Wyatt’s bed her eyes trained on Lucy’s stomach.

 

“I have a little owie, but the baby is okay.” Lucy promises to their son.

 

Nate nods, trusting her and to her surprise he leans forward and presses a loud kiss to Lucy’s stomach, immediately bringing tears to Lucy’s eyes, “be safe, baby.”

 

“His cutest should be illegal.” Amy declares.

 

Lucy locks eyes with Wyatt and she can tell he is not far from crying like she is. “Everyone is okay, just some owies.”

 

Nate turns his attention to his father, blue eyes narrowing, little forehead wrinkling in deep thought, “Daddy, Okay?”

 

“Just a few owies.” Wyatt promises.

 

“Too much owies.” Nate declares, pulling away from Lucy despite her protest as he makes his way to the head of Wyatt’s bed, “way too much owies Daddy.”

 

Wyatt chokes out a laugh, stretching his hand out their son, Nate taking his hand eagerly but gently, “I promise no more owies after this, Bud.”

 

Amy’s eyes widen at Wyatt’s words and looks back and forth between the two, “so that’s it then? Mission accomplished?”

 

“Mission accomplished.”

 

Lucy repeats her eyes locking with Wyatt, her hand on her stomach, and Wyatt’s hand clasps in their son’s.

 

They did it.

 

It was finally over.

 

She and Wyatt can finally start their lives together without the dark cloud of their past constantly changing. They can finally create their own future on their own terms.

 

Nine months later their family of three became a family of five and they welcome two baby girls that are splitting images of their mother.

 

It’s everything Lucy and Wyatt could want and more


End file.
